You are my SunShine: Rewritten
by RocknKitty
Summary: When the ANBU found out she accompanied an Akatsuki member,it seemed she had no chance at a happy life.But the criminal had saved her,and was even offering her to stay with him as he travelled.Can Sunna find the happiness she never had with Itachi?Ita/OC
1. Prolouge

**So, this is the remake of my story, "You are My Sunshine". Things will basically be the same, but I'm making changes, and you can already tell some by now, even after just the prologue. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but look forward to it!**

**The girl here is my character, as is the dead guy (o-O) but everyone else isn't in this story. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! **

_**You re My SunShine**_

Lightning flashed and thunder bellowed. It was dark and wet, the rain outside poured. Asides for the raging storm; the only other sound was a deep breathing, gasping even.

In the center of a kitchen in a small Japanese-styled home, a teenager was standing. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot, and she was the one breathing so heavily. Tears streamed out of her eyes and down her cheeks, hanging and dripping slowly under her chin. Her fingers twitched and her whole body shook. Her blue-eyed gaze stared down at the gory body a mere foot away from her. Blood leaked from the freshly killed corpse and stained the wooden floor. It was hard to see in the darkness, but when the lightning struck it could clearly be seen. That much blood was disturbing.

What was worse…

A large amount of that very same blood coated the clothes of the teenager before the scene.

As lightning flashed again, she looked down to her hands. They were stained with blood up to her wrists. More blood dribbled and trailed along her arms, but they leaked from fresh, open wounds on her own body. Deep cuts run along her inner arms and thighs. They burned with so much pain, not because of the wound itself, but because they were overtop of black and blue bruises not seen in the limited light.

After examining her hands she looked down to the dead body again. The familiar brown hair, the smell of alcohol and in one of their hands was a broken bottle. The sharp edges and ridges were bloodied as well. The cause of death could not be seen, as there were no injuries on the person's back, but she knew how they died. She had seen it happen. She had killed them with her own hands.

With her own hands, she killed her father.

Throwing her hands up to her head, she grabbed her blonde hair, huge blue eyes still starring at the dead body. She started hyperventilating, slowly shaking her head as more tears poured down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what had happened. It wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to end this way.

"What have I done?!" she finally screamed throughout the house. Thunder crackled as she took faster deep breathes. Then she finally realized…

"I have to get out. I-I have to run!" she cried, shaking her head with her eyes tightly shut.

Instantly she ran to her room. Bloody hands still shaking, she grabbed her small purse, digging through for her personal belongings.

_No time._

Throwing everything back in, she just grabbed the whole bag and swooped it around and over her arm. Then she ran for the front hall of the house, slipping on the wet floor more than once. She didn't care though; she had to get out of there. If the ANBU caught her, would they listen? Would they understand her situation? They probably wouldn't.

Slipping on her black flats as quickly as she could, she looked at the hallway mirror. The image that reflected was horrific, and the lightning that flashed made her look worse. Her simple t-shirt and mini-skirt were covered in blood. Her hands were still gory, arms and legs still bleeding from her deep slashes. Her bright blonde hair was soaking wet and some locks were red from where she grabbed her hair. Lastly her face and cheeks were red and puffy, tears staining her pale-skinned face.

She sniffled, gazing into her sore eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. And now…She didn't know what to do.

With that she took a deep breath and opened the door, preparing to run as far away as she could. But when she opened the wooden door, someone was standing right in front of her. Her eyes widened again as she stared up to the stranger. Her mouth opened and trembled, but no word came out. Unintentionally she took a shaking step back, still gazing at the person's red eyes. They looked back with no emotion, but that only made them even more intimidating.

_Th-They know what I did!_

Her mind couldn't think of a thing to do. Finally, instinct took over. She let out a loud scream, turning around to run away further into the house, not daring to look back. When she did, she saw that they were slowly and casually walking up to her, which made her pick up her speed. By the time she looked ahead it was too late to stop, and the slippery floor wouldn't let her anyway. Her head smacked against the wall in front of her, halting her run. Teeth clenched in pain she slowly fell down on her knees.

Groaning at the pain to her face she held a hand up, holding her forehead. Then she remembered her position. She gasped, turning her body back. The stranger from before stood in front of her, still gazing down at her with no emotion written on their pale and wet face. He towered over her, though he was shorter than her father. Still, she cried as they held each other's gaze, mind running wild with the intentions the strange man had. What was he going to do? And how was she supposed to escape?

**So, please tell me what you think! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! See ya all soon, chapter one is nearly done and should be up this weekend!**


	2. Chapter 1

**kay, so here's chappie 1 like promised! Chappie 2 might be done soon too.**

**I'm pretty happy about how this came out, so yeah x3 Reviews are welcome and appreciated! Also, a mild warning, Kinda some OoCness in here near the end. but, you'll be the judge of that, so yeah xD**

**Love ya all, thanks for reading, I'm trying to get these up as fast as I can! x3**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was another normal, beautiful day in Konoha, the capital city of the Fire Country. Here it was always warm and sunny, reflecting the summer season all year long. When it was summer, it was always blazing hot. But after living here for your whole life, she got used to that.

Waking up with a blissful yawn, she sat up in bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, still tired. Drowsily she threw back the comforter of her bed and placed her feet on the colder wooden floor. As she stood up her white nightgown swayed with her movements, along with her blonde hair. Next she slouched down to make her bed, like she did every morning.

She casually opened her bedroom door and walked down the halls of her home. Making her way into the kitchen she went to the counter. Dirty dishes lay there by the sink. A spill of milk was also on the counter and floor, along with an opened bottle of painkiller, the pills spilled everywhere as well.

Letting out a sigh she set to work, turning on the tap and squirting soap in. As water filled the sink she picked up all the pills, placing them back in the bottle. By then the water was full enough and set to work at cleaning the dishes. When she was done that she left the water in the sink. She had more to clean up.

Walking through her one story house again, she went into the living room. Beside a large old armchair, four sake bottles were spewed around, not a pinch of the alcohol left in them. The smell of the bitter drink and bad breath lingered on them. She didn't cringe at the crude smell. She was used to it; every day.

She carefully picked up the bottles in both hands, balancing the necks of them between her fingers. As she stood up with her load, she inspected the only carpeted room, examining the floor. There was a puddle of a stain, shown by the deeper colour than the rest of the carpeting. Again she sighed, ignoring it for now as she went back into the kitchen.

Carefully she plopped the bottles in the hot water. She'd let them soak for a while to get cleaned up, and then she'd rub off the labels. She recycled glass bottles. It was good for the environment. It was the least she could do. Grabbing a wash cloth she went back into the living room, to scrub the stain away. If only cleaning her life up could be as easy.

But this…was her everyday life.

It wasn't until later that she saw the note on the fridge. She took it, reading the familiar, _hated_, handwriting.

"_Dear Sunna,"_

For a moment she couldn't believe what she was reading. He had actually addressed her by name.

"_My room's a mess again. Clean it up. We're out of cereal too, and milk. Pick up some actual __**appetizing**__ things as well. I'm sick of spinach salad and baloney sandwiches for lunch. I left some cash for everything in an envelope with this note. _

_**Don't**__ buy __**anything**__**else**__ than what I expect. __**I'll know**__._

_-Father"_

Her pink lips trembled, blue eyes watered, and her hands started to form into fists as she held that note. Even by simply _reading_ his words she felt fear. But along with that she felt hate and disgust, ashamed to live with such a horrible man. She was ashamed to even call him her father, and as much as she wanted to deny it, she knew she couldn't. Dads were supposed to be loving and caring. They weren't supposed to end every note to their only daughter with a threat.

_But what if I'm wrong?_ She asked herself. _Wh-What if everyone's dad is like that, and I'm just being selfish? _

Tears started flowing down her cheeks. Sunna didn't want to cry, it was too early for that. Taking a few deep breaths she hastily dried her eyes with the back of her hands. She didn't have time for this. She never had time for herself.

Taking the envelope she walked to her room to get changed. As she undressed, she couldn't help but look at her arms. How bad was it…?

Deeply coloured black and blue bruises coated her pale skin. They weren't small either; they looked like blotches covering her skin.

She nearly forgot about last night's beating. It was routine, in a way. Even some kind of hit or slap was able to fit into her schedule. That was how she was kept in place. She wasn't worth anything. Every hit reminded her of what she was.

A slave and a stress reliever for her father. That's all she had been to him for nearly ten years. And it looked like it wouldn't change one bit.

Similar bruises covered Sunna's legs, so to cover them from anyone's eyes she wore skin-coloured tights. No one would notice; no one ever did. Lastly she slipped on a thin blouse. It was a pale blue, but it only covered up to her mid-torso, and it was long-sleeved. Sunna loved shirts like these; of course when wearing another underneath.

Lastly she put the envelope of money in her purse. Swooping the small bag over her shoulder and through her arm, she made her way to the hallway. She took her time to put on her simple black shoes, and when she was done she opened the door. Locking it, she then proceeded to carry off with her business.

As she walked down the street she gazed at the few trees around. Konoha was a very populated city, so only a park had many trees. They did keep a few trees here and there on the sidewalk though. It added scenery to the city. Sunna gazed up at them, eyeing the beautiful multi-coloured leaves. It was fall, and soon they would lose their leaves. At least, some trees did that. They couldn't handle the temperature change from blazing hot summer to cooler fall. But they'd grow their leaves again soon. They'd accustom to the climate. They always did.

Voices interrupted her thoughts. She looked ahead to see a group of teenagers, about her age, walking towards her. They were laughing and talking, having a blast it seemed. Sunna held her head down, not daring to look up. They passed by, seeming to not notice her. But that was the way it always was. No one ever noticed her.

A few hours later she was returning home on the same road she always walked. A big, white plastic bag was in each hand, carrying groceries. It wasn't a lot; it was all the things her father wanted her to buy. She even got some things for supper. They had chicken on sale, so she had bought a whole thing. Her dad would like that, she was sure.

_But he'll never admit it…He won't even give me a simple compliment._ She thought to herself, eyes showing the sadness she felt. She had to keep her mind off of such miserable matters.

_Now I only have a few hours until Dad gets home. I think I remember that one chicken recipe; the one with the cooked parsnips and carrots. If I start as soon as I get home, it'll be ready by the time he's back. I'll have to cook up some other things too, and make his lunch for tomorrow…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was quiet at dinner. Just like it always was. The two didn't say a word to each other; they just ate the food on their plate.

The light brown, short-haired man took large mouthfuls of food, rubbing off the chicken juice with his sleeve. Sunna on the other hand used her napkin and was careful of how she ate. She didn't have much on her plate, but then again, she was never very hungry anyway.

His daughter didn't bother to ask how his day was. He'd probably just start ranting about how horribly his coworkers treated him, and that would make him angry. She had tried in the past to start nice conversations at dinner. It never worked; it always led to him throwing the food and plates everywhere in his rage.

It had been a nice day today. It was calm and relaxing. An evening stroll would be delightful.

After taking a sip of water, she nervously looked to her guardian. "Uhm, D-Dad?"

He closed his eyes, but she could see him roll his eyes beneath his eyelids. He looked to her, eyes showing his impatience.

"What?" he replied gruffly.

She straightened herself and looked down. "W-Would I be allowed to go on a walk? I-It's…It's really nice out today."

He stabbed his fork into some chicken. Sunna inwardly jumped in response, watching nervously as he plopped the food in his mouth. He continued to watch her in return as he chewed and swallowed.

"Meh, I don't care." He finally answered, taking a swig of his alcoholic drink.

She lowly nodded, smiling beneath her hair covering her face. "Th-Thank you,"

With that she cleaned up the dishes, washing them in the sink. After she took care of the leftovers, putting them in the fridge. Her father in the meantime carelessly got up, making his way to the living room to watch meaningless T.V.

Making sure to be quiet to refrain from disturbing her father's peace, she made her way to the front hall. Putting on her shoes she opened the door. Her father's booming voice caused her to stop.

"If you're out too long, when you come back, it ain't going to be a heartwarming _hello_." He hollered throughout the house, more than loud enough for her to hear.

As she held onto the doorframe her fingers trembled. A few tears dripped down her face. Quickly lifting her arm she rubbed them away, trying to calm herself down. She walked out, quietly shutting the door.

A half hour later she found herself at an old, abandoned park. She sat on a rusty old swingset, but it could still be used. However, she didn't swing on it. She merely sat on the old plastic seat, hands holding onto the chains, feet dragging lightly on the ground as she gently rocked back and forth.

Her eyes looked down at the grassy ground. She wasn't gazing down in shame or misery, no, she was merely recalling all the good times in this very park, many years ago.

She remembered when she came here every day with her mother and father. She was young back then, an innocent little thing. The park here was fairly new and popular, a great family hangout. She remembered having picnics, the three of them, all happy, laughing, enjoying the delicious food her mother made that morning. Her parents used to swing her on this very set. They'd push her up high, higher, and then they'd make sure she safely came down. They used to have such fun times in this park.

…Before her mother's accident, that was.

Sunna could feel here heart sink with sadness. How she missed her mom. She wanted to talk to her so badly. She wished she would protect her like a parent should. She wanted to have a grown-up conversation with her, to make cookies, all of the mother-daughter things she never got to do.

She always wondered…What would her mom think of her, right now? Would she be proud her daughter remained so strong? Would she be disappointed she was forced to abandon her studies? So many thoughts she knew would never be answered ran through her mind.

"Are you alone?" a sudden voice interrupted.

Surprised, Sunna looked up to where the voice came from. A random stranger, a young man, was standing two feet away, looking at her. She could feel her cheeks blush at being noticed. This man was also very handsome, with his silky looking black hair. He had differently layered bangs down to his chin and his hair looked to be tied up at the back. His eyes were a deep onyx colour, and they appeared to be looking at her with some friendliness. The rest of his face was emotionless, which was odd, but he appeared relatively normal altogether. A distinct feature about him was the wrinkle descending on either cheek underneath his eyes.

He was wearing a weird cloak though. It was long, black with red clouds, and it had a large neckband which looked like it could cover half of his face, but the cloak was unbuttoned down to his chest, revealing a mesh navy blue shirt.

She looked down more, still feeling the heat on her cheeks. "Uhm, K-Kinda."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

She widened her eyes a bit, blushing even more. She lowered her head, trying to hide it. "W-Well, uh, s-sure, go head..."

With that he took a seat at the next swing not too far away. The chains rattled and shook at the new weight.

"It's a rather lovely day, isn't it?" She lifted her head to see him looking up to the sky. He wasn't smiling, which she found odd, but he didn't seem exactly depressed or miserable either. The sun was nearly done setting, a few rays of light remaining over the horizon. They had missed the sunset, but the remaining was still beautiful.

"It is," she smiled back. She was glad to be having a conversation with someone, even if it was a stranger and about the weather. "I felt like going for a walk."

He looked back. "You aren't walking now." He stated casually.

Blushing a little again she looked down a bit. "Y-Yeah, I felt like coming here. This used to be a very popular park."

He didn't reply, but merely nodded. There was silence between them for a while. It still felt good to have someone else's presence with her. It felt good to know that this person…didn't seem to want to hurt her.

"So why are you here?" she asked, turning back to face him. He looked back, still no emotion on his features.

"It was nice weather." He stated. He didn't swing at all on the set, he merely sat, one of his pale hands just barely holding onto the chain of the swings. Sunna kept lightly moving back and forth, but kept her focus on her new acquaintance.

He lightly looked away, gazing up once more. "Do you come here often?"

She felt herself sadden at the question. "Not…much…"

He turned back. "You seem to like it here. Why don't you come?"

"I…have my reasons." She turned her face away, saddened by the awful truth. "I…I'm really not allowed to go out much. I'm banned from coming here."

He lightly raised a thin black eyebrow. "Why would that be?"

She griped the rusted chains a bit tighter. "I…don't like you asking so many questions."

"Are you alright?" he inquired more.

"I don't want to talk about it." She stated. She had stopped swinging now. There was a long silence between the two.

"Do you want help?"

She widened her eyes at the question. Someone was offering her…help? The word seemed foreign.

_Why…is he…Like he could do anything. No one could help me form my- Father!_

"Oh no!" she exclaimed mostly to herself out loud. The stranger beside her seemed curious at her sudden outburst.

"Is there something wrong?"

She got up from the swing. "I have to go." She took a step forward before stopping. She looked back to him. "Thanks…for the talk. I-It…was really nice." With that she took off into a run, not wanting to be late. Dread filled her at the thought of being out too late.

**I'll try and finish chapter 2 ASAP. Thanks for reading!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!**

**btw, when I said this would be more like the manga, I really meant more like the Naruto-Universe "laws" .A.; Sorry I didn't specify that well. Anyway, you'll all see in the next chapter or so. LOVE YA!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ugh, maaaan, I'ma tired. Anyway, asides from that...tofu...? yeah, tofu.**

**So like, this is another chappie. I tend to work on chapters fast when I start them, but then I get more busy and it gets harder to update so often. But I'm about a good two chapters ahead, so we'll see how things go. I like this version better. It makes more sense.**

**Uh...oh yeah! I totally cut off the drama from last chappie, didn't I? HA HA! :P It'll come up eventually, no worries.**

**Sunna is mah character, Itachi isn't, and...uh...yeah xD Oh, JIMMY URINE FOR PRESIDENT! Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishitmoto. If I did, Itachi would be a full-time stripper on every page (even hidden for pleasures of finding D). **

**By the way, I wanna give a special thanks to all my readers, all supporters, but especially a very dear friend of mine. Without her this couldn't be made, since it would suck xD She gives me input for every chapter, and helps me make them better from the original write-up. THANK YOU HON! (glomp rape)**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 2**_

The storm continued on as the two stared at each other. Sunna continued to breathe heavily, while the strange man just stood, no emotion on his face.

Finally, he spoke. "Why are you covered in blood?"

She trembled, flashbacks of the recent event running through her mind. She stared up at him like a frightened deer. "I-I…It's n-none of your…b-business…s-sir."

He didn't acknowledge the sentence. Slowly blinking, he took a few steps back towards a doorway. The frightened blonde held her breathe. That door led to the kitchen. He casually peered inside. Lightning struck as if on queue to help him see the gory scene in the room. He didn't seem phased at the sight. He turned his head back to her, wet black hair faintly moving with him.

"Did you do this?" he questioned.

She started biting her lip. Her blue eyes shifted to the right and left, as if looking for an answer somewhere. She didn't look to him as she replied. "I…I didn't mean to…H-He… was going to k-kill me…" she started tearing up, sniffling and holding herself for some kind of comfort.

She wasn't looking but she could hear his faint footsteps on the hardwood floor. He approached her again and crouched down to her level. When he did this she looked back to him, but brought herself as close as she could against the wall behind her.

"It was self-defense." He concluded. His deep voice sounded soothing despite his intimidating crimson red eyes. Sunna narrowed an eyebrow as she examined him. He looked familiar...

Again her eyes widened when she realized who he was. "Y-You're the guy from the park!" she exclaimed. "How did you know where I live?!"

_And how did your eyes change colour…?_

"I followed you here," he stated, still no emotion to be read on him.

She passed a look of horror. "Y-You stalked me here?!" her thoughts started moving, ideas coming and going of all the purposes he had of following her.

"Oh God, please!" she whimpered, cowering and holding herself tighter. She tried to shield and gather herself as best as she could. "Pl-Please don't!"

"I didn't come here to take advantage of you." He stated. "I came here to help you."

She looked back to him, sniffling a little. "You…came to h-help me?" the words seemed foreign.

_Since when…did anyone care…about me?_

He looked her straight in the eyes. "You seemed very troubled when we met, and I wanted to know why." He reached out to her arm. At first she was reluctant, but she let him gently hold onto the wounded limb. He examined the slashes and bruises on her.

"Did that man do this to you?"

She looked down and away. Whispering, she replied, "I…shouldn't tell you."

He didn't say anything in return. He released her arm and continued gazing at her. "Someone must have heard something and reported to the ANBU. They'll be here soon to investigate."

"I w-was going to leave b-but you…" she didn't continue. Silence stained the air, asides from the storm. She finally looked back, eyes begging for an answer. "I don't know what to do. I-I don't know where to go. I d-don't know anyone…What should I do?!" she broke into tears, sobbing and trying to rub them away. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

For a while he didn't reply. He seemed to look down, eyes in thought at the current situation. Sunna calmed herself down a bit, but she continued sniffling.

"You do need help." He finally concluded. The crying blonde looked up to him in confusion as he started to stand. Slowly and gently, he reached a pale, purple nail-polished hand down to her.

"Would you like my assistance?"

She continued staring up at him in confusion. She looked to his hand, still outstretched for her reach.

He continued his offer. "I promise that I will keep you safe, bring you to a quiet place, and by tomorrow morning you can be off to wherever you feel fit."

_What else can I do?_

Hesitantly, she reached a shaking hand up to his. A centimeter away from his touch she asked, "Do you…really promise?"

He nodded. Taking his word she gently gripped his hand. He helped pull her back up. He didn't release her.

"We have to leave."

She made a small frightful face. "I-I need my stuff."

He looked to her sternly, not to be scary, but to make things clear. "Be quick."

The man released her hand and she carefully ran back to her room. She slowed as she neared the dresser, where glass was shattered everywhere on the ground. Walking on her tippy toes she made her way to the dresser, quickly opening up the drawers. She barely thought as she stuffed a shirt, skirt and other necessities into her small purse. It'd bulk up the bag, but they'd fit. The red-eyed man stood at the doorway, looking at the messy scene in the room.

Being careful again as she walked through the glass, she approached him. "I-I got everything."

He seemed to twitch faintly, as if sensing something. He took her hand suddenly. "We have to leave now."

She didn't say anything as they speed-walked out of the house. The front door was still open, that would be their exit. The black-haired man quickly peered out the door. Sunna could see his crimson eyes flick back and forth, searching the area. It was still pouring rain, and luckily the storm had subsided a little.

"Are we-" she began but was cut off when he suddenly turned the opposite way. He was nearly dragging her around the house.

"Is there a back door?" he asked as they proceeded to the back of the house.

She seemed flustered at the odd question. "N-No, but why can't we use the front-"

They suddenly stopped by a window. The man let go of her to latch it open. He held it and motioned her out.

Confused, she obeyed, still not understanding the situation. She was about to lift a leg to get out when she stopped and turned to him. Her face was red from blushing.

"U-Uhm, c-could you look away…?" she lightly motioned to her mini-skirt.

He understood and turned his head away like she asked. Sunna stuck a leg out and slouched so she could fit through the rectangular window. It was a little difficult but she made it out, jumping lightly as she landed on the ground.

"Okay," she spoke to give him the permission to look again.

In half the time it took her to get through the window he was out. He took her hand again, looking her in the eyes.

"Whatever happens, don't let go of my hand." She nodded in response to his command. "We have to run now."

Before she could remark he took off, Sunna reluctantly following behind. When she gathered herself she tried to keep up his speed. She wasn't very athletic, but she could still keep a decent well-paced run. But compared to this guy, she felt like she hadn't exercised in all her life.

They hadn't been running long when she suddenly heard,

"There they go!"

She looked back, trying to make out a face that had yelled. Was the ANBU after them already?

A sudden flash of movement caught her eye. The uniform was white, like the standard ANBU colour. They knew where they were.

She turned back to the man running. He had picked up speed, but with her barely able to catch up, it was hard to get away. He flickered his eyes back and abruptly stopped. She followed his actions.

"We'll never escape at the pace we're going." He stated.

She hung her head lightly, "I'm –"

Suddenly she was lifted off the ground. She let out a startled yelp as she was held bridal style against the man. He started running, and in response she latched her arms around his neck for a hold.

"W-What are you doing?!" she peeped, face flaming red with embarrassment. She could feel how fast they were running. The wind and rain harshly hit her face as he sped through Konoha, sticking more to the shadows.

"I'll be able to lose them if I hold you like this. I can run faster." He explained, seeming to not be out of breath. That's when it all clicked in her mind.

"Y-You're a ninja!" she said, baffled at the new knowledge.

He faintly nodded, keeping his eyes straight as he ran. "I am."

She shook her head, confused. "B-But where's your headband? And why are you running from the ANBU? Don't you work for them?"

He was silent for a moment. "I did."

She was even more confused. What did that mean? Was he promoted to a higher rank? But then why was he running away from them?

"Akatsuki!" a voice ran through from behind them. "Cease your running; we have you surrounded!"

Sunna peered over the man's shoulder. An ANBU was close behind them, just a few meters away. The clay mask they had on looked like a wildcat. She squeaked and cowered her head.

_What's…Akatsuki?_

After the man behind them spoke, Sunna's savior didn't halt. He kept running, keeping a firm grip on her at the same time. But they were surrounded, what could he do? If they were caught, what would happen?

"This is your last warning. Stop!" the ANBU yelled out once more. To his command the black-haired man stopped. Sunna widened her eyes and looked up to him.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" she panicked. "Th-They'll catch us!"

He didn't reply. He turned to see the newcomer before them. The ANBU had just stopped as well. Both men glared at each other as they stood.

"We have you surrounded, Uchiha Itachi." The man stated. "Sightings were reported of your Akatsuki cloak. After the report of a possible murder, we were able to relate it to you."

Sunna gasped lightly at the comment of the murder. But that wasn't related to this man, Itachi, it was her own crime. And what did the other man mean? What was Akatsuki, how did they know him?

The ANBU turned his masked face towards Sunna. "Judging by your gory appearance, you must be his subordinate in the crime. You will be trialed like your master."

She looked from him to Itachi in confusion. "Wh-What?"

"You have the right to remain silent by order of Konoha's laws." He interrupted. "There is no chance of escape. Any attempt will result in death."

She started tearing up again. So this man was a criminal? The man who saved her was that? But criminals weren't nice, they didn't help people! The ANBU was wrong, he had to be.

But how could they escape the law?

She looked up to Itachi, to which the dark-haired man slowly looked down to her. She lightly shook her head, still crying. "Th-Thanks for trying…But it didn't work." She whispered.

He didn't have an emotion on his face. He lowered his head lightly, whispering to her, "Hold on tight."

Without any warning Itachi broke into an even faster run than before. Sunna remained silent, due to shock. What was he doing? Wouldn't they be killed?

"I-Itachi, you have to st-stop!" she cried through her tears. "I don't want to die!"

"You won't." he stated.

She looked ahead to see a group of ANBU's come into the clearing. They all wielded weapons and looked ready to pounce at any second. Sunna trembled and shut her eyes.

At the last second before running into them Itachi leaped into the air. At the sudden feeling Sunna opened her eyes and looked down. Her eyes widened when she saw the ANBU below, gazing up at the unexpected move. A few seconds later they hit the ground, ANBU regaining their sense and following them.

"We're nearly out of Konoha," he stated. He didn't sound breathless at all. Sunna on the other hand just gaped from the whole event.

_Th-They're still chasing us!_ She thought, fear gathering up inside. Her eyes closed tight. How did she get so caught up in this chaos?

_I wish…I wish they would just leave us alone. I wish we could just disappear…_

For minutes she stayed huddled up, hanging her head down and eyes tightly shut. She could faintly hear the ANBU behind them. They said…something about not being able to see? _What?_

Curiosity getting the better of her she opened her eyes once more. She blinked, confused.

"Where did this fog come from?" she asked aloud.

"It appeared out of nowhere." Itachi answered. His thin black eyebrows were furrowed slightly. The fog was getting thicker by the second, and only outlines of things could be seen.

Sunna panicked at the loss of sight. "D-Do you know where we're going?"

"Yes," he seemed to smirk slightly. "They don't."

Behind them she could hear yells of commands being handed out to the police force. They were blind as bats in the thick mist.

Sunna lightly smiled. Luck was on their side.

It wasn't long afterwards that Itachi was leaping on top of building's roofs to jump over the great walls surrounding Konoha. Sunna was mute in thought.

_We…escaped…_

The two continued running, Itachi still holding onto her. He wasn't smiling at his victory, he kept a straight face.

"Th-Thanks," she finally whispered after a long while. She looked up to him. "I…I wouldn't have made it…without you…"

He nodded, lightly looking down at her. "I offered you my assistance."

After the whole night Sunna found her tiredness catching up with her. She was cold from the wind and rain, but Itachi was nice and warm. When she was half-asleep she unconsciously cuddled up to him, burying herself in his half-open cloak like a blanket.

Her mind was at ease. She was free. No one would hurt her any more. She didn't have to cower to a raged father every night. She didn't have to worry about the ANBU anymore. And it was all thanks…to the man who saved her, Itachi.

**By the way, no spoilers please :D no one has, just asking politly :D**

**LOVE YA! next chappie comin' out soon, probably this week sometime.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm putting up a new chappie so soon because I'll be gone this weekend. BUT ANOTHER WILL BE UP WHEN I GET BACK! I PROMISE!**

**Ugh, why does there have to be a flu going around??? x_X"**

**Anyway, this one's continueing chappie 1. So yeah. TAKE THAT ! (don't ask, pease don't. and yesh, I'm referring to Neo xD). Thank you everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate your input and it powers me to go on! ^^ Thanks also to eveyrone reading this, including mah group of friends :P they're crazy for more, I'm afriad they'll kll me D8**

**Also, if you're having trouble writing scenes like this, I suggest listening to the song "Happy Birthday" by the Birthday Massacre (look up the lyrics also, you need to know them to truly understand the song) or "Kidnap Claws Remade" by Korn. These songs made me hyper as hell, and Happy Birthday put me in a mood to write lots of violence and gore. Thus, I randomly started writing this scene and it ended up as a chapter! So, that's my suggestion if you wanna write scenes like this :D**

**Uhm, Naruto dun't belong to me. If it did....hmm...oh! I KNUW!...I'd incorperate an obsession of pie in every cold-hearted and strict, fun-hating character. IT WOULD BE BEAUTIFUL! (spazzes). THANK YOU MAH SPECHIAL BUDDAH FOR HELP! (glomps)**

**Enjoy, please share your input of any kind! 8D**

_**Chapter 3**_

As she ran she could feel raindrops pattering her skin. _Oh, great._ She thought, making a face. _How did the weather change so suddenly?_ Maybe it was a bad omen. Even more fear and dread filled her. A distance away she could hear thunder crackle.

When she got home, she was soaking. The rain had started pouring halfway home. She panted lightly, trying not to be too loud as she regained her breath. Slipping off her wet flats she placed them neatly in the hallway, beside the wall. She tried walking on her tippy toes to reduce the amount of water dripping on the floor, but it didn't make any difference. The floor got soaked as she walked.

_I'll have to clean that up later…_

Making her way to her room she opened the door and shut it once in. She had faintly heard the television. That meant her dad was till watching it, and he shouldn't bother her.

_Gotta get out of these clothes before I get sick_. She searched in her drawers for something simple and easy to wear for the rest of the night. No one would be coming in and she wouldn't be going anywhere. That meant she didn't have to cover up the bruises.

She picked out a simple yellow v-neck top and an orange mini-skirt. It was easy. She changed, not bothering to put tights on underneath or a blouse overtop. She'd be fine. Next, she had to dry out her hair. She was just about to grab a towel when suddenly,

_**Slam!**_

Her bedroom door was thrust open. In shock she jumped and moved herself into a defensive position. Her eyes stared widely at her father who had just burst into the room. His eyes were narrowed furiously.

"You stupid bitch!" her father exclaimed.

He threw his arm back and with all his strength flung a sake bottle he was carrying. She gasped at the object speeding towards her, and ducked her head just in time. The glass smashed against the wall, sending splashes of sake everywhere, a majority on her.

"What did I do?!" she cried as she crouched on the ground. When she looked up her face harshly met her father's palm. She let out a sharp cry as she was sent back by the force of the slap. Tears streamed down her cheeks from the pain to her cheek.

He didn't respond yet. Instead he took another step toward her and grabbed her long, soaking wet blonde locks. She whimpered as he tugged.

"You did a shitty ass job cleaning my room today!" he bellowed, shaking her head as he spoke.

Her facial expression changed as she realized the deed she had to do that day. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to forget!"

"_Sorry_ isn't good enough!" he shouted, throwing her head to the ground. As she made contact with the hard floor she let out another cry. She remained laying on the ground, whimpering, daring not to look up to him.

He remained standing in front of her, looking down at her with so much anger and hate. He was growling to himself like an angered wolf. He carelessly took the cap off of the other sake bottle he was carrying. He disposed it by throwing it at her head with as much force as he could. She let out a muffled yelp as the cap hit her.

Still not caring about his daughter's painful grief, he took a chug from the bottle. Letting out a satisfied sigh, he grunted, "It's always your fault for everything. You ruined my life you little slut."

Suddenly Sunna's whimpering ceased. Her blue eyes and thin eyebrows narrowed. She turned her head up to him slowly. Thunder bellowed and lightening flashed.

"My fault?" she whispered so faintly. Her father stopped himself from another drink and looked back down to her. He seemed surprised at her facial expression.

"Yeah, everything's _your_ fault!" he sneered.

Slowly she began to rise from her crouched position. Her head hung low so he could not see her face.

"My fault?"

He didn't like her actions one bit. Sunna's father growled and raised his arm, preparing to hit her. When his fist came for her, she grabbed his wrist, glaring at him with more hate than any human could imagine.

"Your world resolves around the fact that everything is my fault, does it?" she questioned now fully standing. "Well, in _mine,_ it's completely vice versa."

Lightening flashed and soon after thunder rolled. The rain outside started to pour even harder on the house. The brunette man only starred awkwardly at his daughter. When had she ever acted like this? Never.

She lifted her head, looking up to the much taller man. Sadness could be seen in her eyes. "We could have had such a great life, even without Mother. I remember the way you used to hold me when I was little. You hugged me and kissed me, and I looked to you like you were everything in my world. Now look at us!"

Her eyes portrayed the emotion she truly felt; _hate_.

"Instead of hugs you give me beatings; instead of kisses you give me threats! What did I ever do to deserve this? I did everything you told me to, I sacrificed my happiness to try and provide you with some, but no, you still hate me and treat me like shit! I feel ashamed to call you my father, I feel bastardized by the title of 'your daughter'!"

Her miserable dad looked at her with confusion and fear. Her father, the man who she was afraid of more than anything in the world, was now staring wide-eyed of his sixteen-year-old daughter, who was merely shouting back for the first time.

She continued her rant, tears flowing down her face as she spoke. "I needed you more than anything nine years ago. My mother had just died at the tender age of seven! But instead you hated me; you wouldn't even look at me for a week. Why? Because I look like my mother. I still notice your hateful glances, and the way you turn away from me sometimes.

"And that's why you started beating me. You started abusing me because of my genetics! If I could I would completely change my appearance to make you happy, to earn your love! But now I don't think I even want that. Why would I want to be loved by such a hateful, evil person?! I could be so happy right now, if only you had moved on." She started breathing heavily for a few moments.

Finally, she finished. "You ruined my life, Dad! I hate you!"

At that final remark he lightly gasped, mouth open in surprise. She finally released his big wrist. Sunna herself was surprised by all the words she had just shouted. All of the feelings she had been bottling up for years, all the things she wanted him to know…he finally did.

The storm outside still raged on. The father and daughter just stood in front of each other, none saying a word they both reflected on the moment. The only sound was the pouring rain and occasional thunder.

Finally, her father spoke. "If you…truly do hate me…if everything you said is how you really feel…" he was quiet for a moment.

Sunna waited for him to finish. Would he beg for forgiveness for everything he had done? Would they finally become a real family?

He looked back up to her, eyes narrowed. "If you think I give a fuck about all that bullshit you just bitched about, you're fucking wrong!" He lifted and swung his arm down, smashing the half-empty sake bottle on her dresser. Glass and the remains of the alcohol splashed everywhere like the first bottle. Sunna's father held the clear glass bottle by the neck. The attached thicker part was now transformed into a cutting-edge weapon, ready to be used.

His eyes glimmered with a hideous, terrifying crazed look. He held the broken bottle up. Smirking, he said, "I'm going to put you in your fucking place!"

Her blue eyes widened with new fear. This…was not supposed to happen.

Her whole body shook as he took another step forward. This wasn't going to be a beating. What he was planning was murder- _Sunna's_ murder!

Snapping her head to the left she found a lamp on a table. Without hesitation she ran for it, her father letting out a yell as he followed her. When she grabbed it she threw it at him with all her might. It smashed against his face, halting his attack. When it fell to the ground the beautiful glass broke, shattering everywhere. A loud yell ran through the house as he stepped into the new mess by accident.

Sunna took the opportunity. She booked it, running past him and further into the house. She had to defend herself. Instinct made her run to the kitchen.

However, as soon as she left her father realized her absence and ran after her, yelling threats and swears along the way. As she ran an ornamental bowl was thrown at her, smashing into the wall nearest her. She screamed in response, but didn't stop running.

_I got to protect myself! He'll kill me if I don't!_

Finally she came to the kitchen. She slid on her bare feet from the wet floor. It was slippery with water from when she came into the house drenched.

But she couldn't stop. If she did, it would be the end of her.

She ran for a drawer in the kitchen, right underneath the counter. She practically threw it open, hands shaking as she looked for something – anything – to guard herself.

"Found ya, _bitch_."

She let out a startled gasp as she turned her attention to the doorway. Her father stood there still clutching the broken sake bottle. He was holding it so tight, his knuckles were turning white. He panted, eyes burning with rage. His face was red from either anger or the lamp smashing against him.

"I'm sick and tired of your stupid attitude." He continued, voice drenched in horrific rage. "So I'm going to end it, _now_."

She started shaking more. "D-Dad, dad please! Please stop!" she screamed.

He didn't listen. Instead he charged for her, bottle poised to strike. He yelled out as she screamed, clutching onto something as she threw her arm in front of her.

She shut her eyes tight, awaiting his painful impact. But nothing came. She slowly opened her eyes, turning back to him. She let out a horrific gasp. He looked slightly confused and eventually he looked down at himself.

In the center of his ribcage a large butcher knife, wielded by Sunna, was stabbed deeply into him. The blade was so deep that the handle was nearly touching his skin.

The older man looked back to her, mouth beginning to bleed. He looked at her and she could already read his mind. She knew he was silently saying, "What have you done?"

But she…wasn't sorry.

Sunna gazed at him with sad, disturbed eyes. She shook constantly. It made matters worse when she looked down to the wound again to see it starting to bleed profoundly, already a huge stain in his shirt. Even her hands were covered in blood form it splattering on her.

Noticing that she wasn't paying attention, he broke his wielded arm up slowly, using the last of his strength for this action. When she looked back, he was grinning madly. He started slashing the broken bottle around, aiming as best as he could for her. In return the teen screamed, crying out as the broken glass slashed deep into her skin.

Finally his movements slowed. His eyes fluttered, then shut, and soon he stopped moving in general. Sunna watched wide-eyed and crying, still holding onto the weapon used to end his life. Before she could react the body of her now deceased father fell on her, making her scream in fear.

As the heavy body lay on top of her, she screamed and thrashed about, doing anything in her power to make him get off. She could feel his blood drool on her and soak into her own clothes. She couldn't stop crying and sobbing, traumatized by the few minutes that had passed by of her father's death.

She was finally able to relatively calm herself, but she couldn't stop her crying. She tossed and pushed the body off of her and to the side. As fast as she could she stood up, covered in blood, and she looked at the scene below her. Thunder and lightening crackled and flashed, the rain outside still pouring.

What had she done?

**SHE DONE 'YO MOMMA!**

**...I've been obsessed with saying things related to "'yo momma" lately o.O; XD**

**Anyway...I LOVE YOU ALL! I new chap should be up by Sunday or Monday I guess. From then on it'll probably be harder to write. I'm lucky I've been able to get on a cpu so much, which is why the chappie's are comi****ng up so fast. I usually have to write on paper AND THEN type it all out. That also explains all the typos in all my other works X.X**

**By the way, check mah deviantart account "Rocknkitty" for some devianations of Sunna et Itachi. I'll be putting some up, and so might my friends. Also, check mah youtube account (same name) for some Naruto AMV's! I haven't been able to make nay for a loooooooooong while, but I think I can now!**

**See ya! Have a great weekend!**


	5. Chapter 4

**right, so here's chappie four. Man, I'm soooo tired. And my computer....AGH! I hate it. it's working like complete shit man.**

**Oh well, I'm havin' a greta day. Woke up to a weird song on the radio about the 80's, hd a good day at school, and then lastly I came home to find out my dad got me another snake! it's a baby too ;A; she's cute. Anyway, that's mah day. how was yours? :D**

**Uh....not much to say about this....uhm....Oh! This is where I start doing things more to like the actual Akatsuki would do. I'll expklain at the end when you've read it all. And...uh...I was jelouis of Sunna for having such nice pillows to sleep on. the night after I wrote this I was uncomfy when trying to sleep and was just growling at her in mah mind .-.;**

**Oh yeah, uhm, This is as far as I am chapter wise. I'm working on Chapter 5 as we speak, and i'm even using my cell phone to type it out. IT'S HARD. IT MAY NOT SEEM LIKE IT, BUT IT IS. **

**Sunna's mah character, itachi's a sex god whom I shall rape, and naruto is owned by Mashashi kishimoto. Have you guys heard the evil dude's big huge evil plan yet? my friend told me and I burts out laughign for ten minutes. LAWL. JUST LAWL.**

**hope you enjoy! ;D**

_**Chapter 4**_

A delightful moan filled the air. The blonde was lying in a huge fluffy bed; head snuggled right into a pillow. Her arms were wrapped around and under the large white cushion. She was smiling, eyes still shut.

_So soft…_

Finally she opened her eyes from her sleep. She blinked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_This…isn't my house._

Sunna sat up and looked around, looking for some kind of clue. Where was she? It was clean throughout the room, a painting of buildings on one of the light-coloured walls. A couch was against another wall. She looked at the gigantic bed she lay in. The sheets were pure white and puffy. Her interest came to the mattress as she lifted a hand. The impression was left for a moment before it filled in itself.

_Memory foam._ She concluded the find. She looked around again. _But that's so expensive. Then again, everything in this room does look fancy._

As she kept wondering her eyes she noticed the room continued. A doorframe was across from her, showing another room. Faint noises could be heard.

Slowly she got out of the tall bed. Her bare feet touched the floor, which was carpeted. All in all the room had a very homey feel to it, expensive looking or not. Sunna looked down at her clothes to find the ones she put on yesterday still on. She widened her eyes as she looked down at her shirt. The blood was gone. Well, her clothes were still stained, but she had been covered in it. Now it was all gone. Her arms and thighs were bandaged up too, the wrappings going up to her elbows and knees.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard walking into the room. She looked up quickly, wondering who would be there. A becoming-familiar face greeted her.

"I didn't notice you were awake." His deep voice was soft.

She lightly pointed, still confused. "You…Wh-Where am I?"

"A hotel room." He answered. She noticed he wasn't wearing the large cloak like before. He was wearing a navy blue mesh shirt and matching pants. He too was barefoot. She was lightly surprised that his toes were painted purple like his nails, but she had other more important thoughts on her mind.

She flicked her eyes away, caught in her thoughts. Memories of the night before went through her mind. The ANBU, killing her father, escaping Konoha…it all was coming back to her.

She was breathing a bit faster. "W-We're not in K-Konoha, a-are we?"

"No, we are not."

Sunna couldn't believe it. "W-Where are we?"

"We're staying at a hotel in a fairly large town." He paused, examining her. "We're not in danger from the ANBU. They shouldn't suspect us being here."

She lifted a hand to shake. "That's n-not what I'm w-worried about." Her eyes were fixated on the floor, wide.

"I'm in a hotel room with a man I don't even know!" she yelped. Tears started forming in her eyes. "What was I thinking? I don't remember anything else from last night after we left!" She started bringing her arms up to hold her.

He started to approach her. "I can assure you, nothing else happened after you fell asleep. I brought you here, cleaned off your clothes and put you to bed."

"How can I be sure?" she looked to him. "I-I don't even know you!"

The dark-haired man raised a hand to her. "You trusted me last night; you should be able to trust me now."

She didn't reply. She bit her lip as she looked at him. His eyes were onyx again. She was sure they were red the night before.

He returned his pale hand. "We never did get introduced. I am Uchiha Itachi." He gave a light bow with his head.

She kept staring, debating whether or not to give him her name. Itachi…She remembered his name now. He was telling the truth about that. So maybe everything else was true. It made sense why he would wash her clothes; he didn't want to get blood all over the hotel's blankets. And wouldn't they suspect something?

"I assume you are hungry." He stated. She didn't realize how long she'd spent in silence. "I ordered a breakfast for you. It's in the other room."

He started to walk away. Sunna hesitated for a moment, then reluctantly followed.

_He could've changed my clothes all together. I __**did**__ bring spares. But he didn't because…he was respecting my privacy. M-Maybe he __**is**__ being honest._

In the next room there was a small glass table. The metal supporting it was black, giving a rather elegant and modern look to the furniture. On the table was an omelet, apple, a glass of milk and a few strips of bacon. It was simple, but looked professionally made and delicious.

"I wasn't sure of your tastes, so I ordered a simple meal." Itachi explained. He turned his head to her. "Is it to your liking?"

She blinked and started nodding. "U-Uh, yes, i-it is."

He lifted out a chair similar-looking to the table. He motioned for her to take a seat. She hesitantly did, not accustomed to the new treatment. He walked to the seat in front of her across the table. She looked down at the breakfast.

_It's been years since someone made me breakfast…_

Sunna was never hungry in the morning though. She had gotten used to skipping the morning meal years ago. She wanted to be polite and eat, but would she be able to eat it all? Would it make her sick from suddenly eating more?

"I-I'm not sure if I…can eat all this." She faintly said, head hung low.

"It isn't a lot."

"I-I know…I j-just never eat breakfast…"

"Do you skip a lot of your meals?"

"…Sometimes…"

"That explains why you're underweight." He stated.

At that Sunna looked up rather confused. "U-Underweight?"

No emotion was on his face. She was starting to realize he never seemed to show much emotion.

"You're roughly twenty-five pounds underweight. That would be from skipping meals and lacking proper nutrition." He explained further. He motioned to the food. "You should eat."

With that answer she looked down at the food again. _It wouldn't hurt. A-And he said I should eat. I-I can't believe…twenty-five pounds?_ She took the fork and knife set up by the plate and used them to cut up the omelet. As she took her first bite, she closed her eyes, savouring the taste. It was _good_.

"Sunna,"

"I beg your pardon?"

"My name…is Sunna." She stated, looking back up to him. She lightly smiled. "Thank you…for helping me yesterday. A-And the omelet's tasty."

He nodded in return. And, was that a fraction of a smile? "It was my pleasure."

As she continued eating, she asked between mouthfuls, "What time is it?"

"It's nearly noon now."

"N-Noon?"

"You prefer to get up earlier? I would have woken you, but you were sound asleep and happy." He remarked.

"Oh, it's fine…I just…I don't normally sleep in that long…" she gently grabbed the milk in front of her. "It feels good though."

"I can relate."

There was a silence. For a while none of the two said anything. Sunna found it awkward still. There were so many questions she had, she was still in shock from the events; she didn't know where to start.

But she did feel completely _filthy_.

"Hey, uhm, I-Itachi?" she held her hands on her lap, nervous. "I-Is there a shower I can use, o-or something…?"

He didn't seem surprised at the question. "Yes, behind that door is the bathroom," he pointed to across the room. "Everything should be in there for your use. If there is anything in particular you need, I can simply order it from room service."

She blushed lightly. "N-No, I think I'll be f-fine."

He lightly nodded. "Your purse is by the bed."

In return she nodded, slowly getting up to get her things. She fixed her mini-skirt a little as she got up. When she got her things and came back into the room Itachi was still sitting down.

"Uhm, what s-should I do with these cl-clothes after?" she asked, motioning to what she was wearing.

_I doubt the hotel staff will think lightly of it._

"We can dispose of them later in secret. We wouldn't want the ANBU tracing it." He commented.

"A-Alright," she murmured. With that she proceeded to the bathroom, gently shutting the door behind her as she entered. Before she did anything else she locked the door. Just to be sure, of course.

She first proceeded to unwrap the bandages on her arms and legs. They were still a bright white, proving she hadn't bled at all. _That's weird._ But she was comforted.

When she took off the wrappings on one of her arms, she widened her eyes. She was gasping, not believing what she was seeing.

_I'm…healed?!_

She took her hand and felt the skin. It was soft and normal, but faint scars could be seen. It hurt mildly when she touched where the wounds had been, but why? The slashes weren't there anymore, how could they hurt? How were they _healed_? She quickly ripped off the other wrappings, discovering the same thing. She gaped and awed at her once hurt limbs.

_Did he do this? But how?_ She wondered. _He's a shinobi, and they get hurt all the time, right? So they should know some kind of healing maneuver. I thought only the Hokage could do things like this…_ She felt the skin once more. The scars were what only remained…Would they ever heal?

She'd confront him about it later. More than anything she wanted to just clean up. She felt like she had a thick layer of skin on her; an unwanted, _dirty_, layer. And she didn't want to even imagine what she looked like.

Sunna turned the taps for a bath. Hot air slowly started to fill the room as the water filled. Noticing a jug of bubble bath beside the bathtub she poured some in. A nice, hot, bubble bath would be relaxing. That's what she really needed right now.

As she waited for the water to fill she looked in the mirror, examining herself, though she was thinking she would be disgusted by the reflection. She was surprised by her naked appearance. The bruises she was used to seeing everyday…They were gone as well. She turned this way and that, gazing into the mirror with wide, fascinated eyes. She poked her skin, remembering where bruises once were. Unlike the healed slashes, her skin didn't hurt. The bruises were completely gone.

_It's been so long…seeing myself without bruises. I never noticed…how beautiful I am without them._ She smiled brightly to herself. Itachi must have healed them away too. _Oh, how can I ever repay him for everything he's done for me?_ _I'll have to figure out some way…_

It was an hour before she got out of the bathroom. She was smiling, still faintly damp. Her hair was a darker blonde from being wet. It carried down her back, but she didn't seem to mind. Sunna felt like a new woman. She felt the cleanest she ever had. It was wonderful.

She carried her small purse through the small hotel room, bringing it back to near the bed. Her old clothes were in there. She'd leave them there for now. She lastly sat on the couch, sighing in relief.

_I've never felt so great._

"You're looking well."

She looked up to see the black-haired man eyeing her from the doorway. Again, she saw it; a fraction of a smile.

"I feel great." She told him, not scared to smile. "I really needed that."

He gave a curt nod, showing he understood.

She remembered the kind deed he had done. She blushed lightly, lowering her head to hide it. "Th-Thanks…for healing me up…I…It really means a lot to me."

He started to approach, being cautious as he did so. "It was the least I could do." He gently sat down, to which she didn't protest. Itachi sat on the other side of the couch, trying to be respectful of her. There was a small pause form him. "Those bruises…looked very hurtful."

She looked away lightly. It was a sensitive subject. "They…were."

"That man…did he do that to you?"

She faintly nodded. "I'd…rather not talk about it."

"Yes, I can understand." He agreed. That was it of the conversation.

She coughed lightly. "Uhm, I-I was wondering, do all shinobi know how to heal?"

He seemed to shrug. "It's a wise requirement. I'm not very specialized; I deal with making the wounds heal faster. There are many much better than I in that particular field of study."

"Oh, that would be why the scars hurt." She stated. She blinked, realizing her sentence sounded somewhat rude. "I-I mean, n-not to be offensive o-or anything."

"It's fine. I know my limits." Itachi shook it off. There was a pause between the two.

Sunna opened her mouth to bring up an important matter. "You said…y-yesterday, that I could be on my own by morning."

"Yes, do you wish to leave?"

"Well, I-I," she looked down. "It's just like I said yesterday…I don't know where to go."

He thought for a moment. "You don't have to make a decision too hastily."

That was enough of an answer for her. "Thank you…Itachi…"

Again an awkward silence. "You need more clothes than that, don't you?" he asked, motioning to her outfit.

She blushed again. "W-Well, it would be nice to have more clothes, a-and I might have enough money for a bit, b-but-"

"I'll buy you attire." He stated.

She blinked, eyes wide. "Y-You will?"

He nodded, yet no emotion was on his face. "How soon until you want to leave? We can shop here if you like."

"W-Well, I wouldn't mind d-drying my hair first…" she held some of her long hair in her hand, feeling the wetness soaked in it. "A-Are you sure?"

"Of course. You need supplies for when you leave." He stated. "Tell me when you're ready."

She was blushing, surprised by his generosity. "U-Uhm, okay."

**ZE END OF ZE CHAP!**

**okay, so like I was saying earlier, this is relating to the reality of Akatsuki. In the first part of the series, one of them says, "We haven't all gathered like this for 7 years." and they're talking with HALOGRAMS. _RAINBOW_ HALOGRAMS. LAWL. Anyway, so it's kinda obvious that they don't live in a base. Sure, it kinda "adds" something to the story, but I think it'd be better to have them not in a base and being more realalistic, traveling constantly on the road, sleeping outdoors or at hotels, etc. Plus, I nag and beat myself up for not making things according to the real series. I dunno why, I just do. I feel like I'm bastardizing it or soemthing O-o;**

**So anywayz, chappie 5 is on the way. Can't be sure when it'll be done. I have it on my phone and on paper, both seperate xD; So, a week at most. i might have two more chappies this weekend. i'll be able to use the computer for sure.**

**I love you all, and I hope you have a great week! I'm tired as hell so I gotta do homework and sleep. Please check my deviantart account for a special Sunna and Itachi halloween costume picture! I won't tell you who they are :P It'll be up soon, so please check it out! i had fun making it ;P**

**Odios! (disco dances to Aqua)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okai, new chappie! This took me like a week to do xP I'm working on the next one A.S.A.P, so yay! **

**OMG, HALLOWEEN'S COMING UP. I JUST REMEMBERED THAT. (SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!!!!!!!!!!!!) oh, here's Itachi and Sunna's Halloween costumes xP I had fun. I'm having trouble putting up the link, so just look up rocknkitty on Deviantart and find some of my arts and just look for it there if ya wanna see it :D**

**Uhm....might be some OoCness in hee...like before; you'll be the judge of that. Any suggestions, tips, thoughts about my writing or the story; shoot! I love to hear what people think :3 **

**Yes, I am Mashashi Kishimoto and the stuff in here TOTALLY belongs to me. Nah, just Sunna and the plot and story is mine :D Thank you to all redaers, thanks to everyone for their motivation, and merci to my dear friend who edits chapters. Not much was edited here, so if it sucks, you know why. Mah buddy didn't edit it too too much XD Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 5**_

For the remainder of they day they shopped for clothes and personal items for Sunna. Itachi, being a kind and caring gentleman, bought everything for his new acquaintance.

Judging by the way he carelessly bought everything, she assumed he had loads of dough. It was nice of him, but she still nervously wondered, where did he get all that money from? He was a criminal, so did he steal it? But the ANBU wouldn't hunt him down for that reason. They only cared about crimes resulting in the safety of others. A robbery wasn't that dangerous. So what was his crime?

She didn't have the courage to ask. She remembered the name Akatsuki though. Was it some kind of mafia? Itachi just didn't seem to fit the evil, heartless, menacing criminal description. Sure, it was a stereotype, but in most cases it was true. At least from what she heard anyway.

Itachi didn't seem to mind that she wanted to stay for a few days. After all, she had no idea where she would go. Maybe it was just her, but he seemed content at her decision. Perhaps he liked having someone around? He _was_ quiet and not very sociable, but that could've been because he was shy. Sunna was too, yet they were getting along great.

The teen was also enjoying his company. There was only a two year difference between the two as well. And sure, he didn't talk much, but that was okay. He welcomed most conversations she started. After spending a few days with him she was growing used to seeing Itachi. They were starting to become more than acquaintances. She found herself thinking of Itachi as a friend.

_But he said he would be leaving this town soon…A-And I want to come with him…Would he let me? Or would I just be extra baggage he would have to lug around?_ She made a small face in the mirror. So much had happened lately. Her mind was constantly filled with questions, thoughts, and concerns. At least she could take it easy for a while. It felt great to relax.

Quickly she brushed her blonde hair. She had to discuss mattes with Itachi. Taking a deep breath she walked out, preparing for the conversation.

The black-haired man sat on the modern styled green couch. His hair was in a low ponytail at the back and his dark coloured locks descended down to his waist. He casually held a book in his hand, reading it. Sunna couldn't see the title but the book looked fairly new and he seemed halfway through the novel.

Nervously the teen cleared her throat. He lifted his head from his activity and looked to her, acknowledging her presence. "Yes, Sunna?"

"Hey, Itachi, I-I was wondering…Where are you headed next?" she blushed lightly.

"To the grocery store actually. I need to pick up some supplies for my trip. Would you like to join me?"

"Oh, uh, sure." She didn't expect that kind of answer. "Do you have a list or something?"

"No, I can usually remember what I need." He gently closed his book, laying it on the couch. He casually stood up, asking, "Shall we leave now?"

Not long later they were entering the grocery store. It was the largest in town, so that meant a wide variety of foods and products would be bought. Sunna grabbed a cart and walked to Itachi. Instead of his usual "ninja uniform", the man wore casual pants and a matching t-shirt. They looked like an average couple on a grocery trip.

"I guess I'll let you pick out what you want." She stated, strolling the shopping cart along the tiled aisles.

He nodded in return. "Do you know where you'll go yet?"

She shook hers. "I…can't think of anywhere." _You can ask him. Itachi's nice; he'll understand._ "Uhm…"

He looked to her, seeming faintly curious. "Yes?"

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Finally she murmured, "D-Do you know a good place to stay for a while?"

"I can probably come up with a few."

"Th-Thanks," she lowered her head and sighed. _Stupid! You could have asked him! Why am I so shy?_

For a while things were silent between them. They walked through the isles, Itachi grabbing the things he wanted from the shelves, occasionally glancing at prices. As he did this Sunna followed, but watched what he took, interested in his choices and appetites.

After so long she finally broke the silence. "Hey, Itachi, why are you getting so much processed foods?"

He lightly shrugged. "I do a lot of traveling. It's good to have food that won't go bad so soon."

"Well, I-I can agree with that, but don't you take the time to cook it on the road?" she questioned.

He nodded. She bit her lip for a moment. Stopping the cart she grabbed one of the cans he had taken. She turned it in her hand until the nutrition and ingredients were listed. She pointed to the marked label, gesturing for Itachi to come close.

"Okay, do you see the nutrition information listed here?" He nodded. "Well," Sunna continued, "These things are packed with preservatives. You need about this much of a daily intake of some stuff like iron or calcium. From canned and packaged products like this, you're getting this much, and that's a lot of gross, bad stuff too." She motioned with her hands as she spoke.

"My point is, if you're relying on this and hotel meals, you really aren't getting enough of the nutrients you need. You're a ninja, so since you're constantly on the move and exercising. You really need more nutrients than this." She put the can of pasta back on the shelf.

Sunna took the cart's handles, looking to Itachi. "I guess you can keep some of this. But can I at least get some healthier things for you? If you have time to cook up this," She motioned to the packaged food in the cart. "Then you _should_ have time to cook a decent, healthier meal."

Itachi seemed to have nothing to say back. "Sure, go ahead."

The shorter blonde nodded thanks, pushing the cart away. Her black-haired companion followed by her side. They walked around the store, stopping to pick up healthier foods that Itachi liked. He wasn't a picky eater it seemed.

"How about chicken wings?" she asked, holding up the package of uncooked meat.

"Sure," he nodded. As she put the item in the cart he spoke again, "Do you know how to cook?"

"Yeah, I do it all the time. It can be fun finding new recipes." She stopped and turned to him for a moment. "Would you want a cookbook to make some meals? I'm sure we can find one here."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could cook for me." He replied.

"Uhm, wh-what?"

"Since you have no where to go, I thought that I would offer you more of my hospitality. If you wanted, Sunna, you could stay with me until you've found a new home." He explained. "I also wouldn't mind a few homemade meals…"

She blinked, smiling nervously. "W-Well, I was a-actually going to ask if I could travel along with you; if you didn't mind." She blushed lightly. "I-I mean I really enjoy your company, and you've been so generous…"

He shrugged again. "As I've said before, it's the least I could do. You're friendly company yourself, Sunna." He seemed to lightly smile as he said that.

Her cheeks flushed a deeper red. "B-But you're sure I won't be a problem? I won't be slowing or dragging you down?"

"It's fine. We do have a few matters to discuss if you do join me, but that's all."

"Oh, like what?"

"I'd rather we talk about it back at the hotel. I guess you could say it is about "private" matters." He informed, picking up a box of dangos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wait, you _are_ a criminal?!"

"I assumed you heard when we encountered the ANBU back in Konoha." Itachi calmly replied.

They sat at the small table in the hotel room. The blonde was nervous and surprised. Sure, she did know he was called a criminal, but he just never _acted_ like it. He was kind and generous! He had helped her when she was in need. But he had just flat-out admitted who he was. However there was more.

"Y-You're an _s-ranked criminal_?! That's…That's the worst ranking!" unintentionally she started moving her chair back, trying to get as far away as she could from him. They were already a meter apart though.

"I am also associated in a criminal organization named 'Akatsuki'. They too are wanted ex-nins." He continued. Not a single emotion was on his face. How could he talk about something so…_dark_, and not even care?

Her eyes were wide in a mix of shock and confusion. "Why are you telling me this? Why don't you just lie about it? Do you think this is what I really want to hear?"

"I believe you deserve to know about myself if you wish to join me in my traveling. I have a rather, different, life than what many are accustomed to." He stated. "However, I can assure you, I mean you no harm."

She didn't reply. Sunna sat in thought. _H-He hasn't ever hurt me. A-And we've been together for a few days now. Surely if he wanted to do something he would have by now, right? Maybe he's being blackmailed? _

Taking a small gulp, she asked, "Is that organization black-mailing you?"

"No,"

"B-But how could you be in a criminal organization with evil people? You're so kind, and friendly; I never thought of you as someone this…_extreme_."

"I have my reasons for my occupation." He answered. "But this conversation is not merely about me. It also involves you.

She blinked, face full of concern. She could feel her stomach churn with discomfort. _I'm not going to like this…_ "What is it? How am I involved?"

Itachi faintly sighed. "I want you to know beforehand that this was not supposed to occur." Silence. "Because the ANBU caught us that night, they saw and knew who I was. More importantly, they saw you. Since you were seen associated with a member of a criminal organization, and because you made no attempts to attack, let alone defend yourself, they believe you are a subordinate of Akatsuki's."

The blonde held her breath. "W-What does that mean?"

"It means if the black ops team captures you, they will not believe you aren't associated with me. They will torture you; perhaps even kill you on sighting. Because of this, there are limitations as to where you may go. For example, this town has no shinobi within it at all, meaning no ANBU will be here." He finished.

Sunna remained silent. _They think…I'm related with Akatsuki? S-ranked criminals? I'll be killed if I'm merely __**seen**__ by someone from Konoha?_

She blankly stared at the floor. "So…if I stayed where I was, at my home, even if I stayed at the scene where I killed someone…they wouldn't have suspected me of associating with you? If I had explained the situation, they may have let me go?"

He slowly nodded. "There is…that possibility."

Immediately she shot her head up, tears starting to cry. "Why didn't you just leave me alone if you knew that, huh? Why did you endanger me?! Why does everyone have to ruin my life?!"

"Sunna, please calm down. I had no intention of being seen by the police force. I was merely trying to help you." He attempted to explain.

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted, getting up from her chair. Before he could reply she briskly ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door. She continued sobbing as she leaned against the wood. Slowly she slid down, still crying at the knowledge and realization.

_That was immature. You should go and apologize._ She thought not long after. Lifting a hand to support her head she slouched and gathered herself closer. _Just after I cool down. After this is out of my system I will. He was only trying to help and explain things…Itachi really didn't mean for this to happen. I'll talk to him…We can figure things out._

_But I guess…I should stay with Itachi. _She finally confirmed after quite some time. _I don't know anything about other towns and cities, but he does. And I wouldn't mind cooking for him; I can earn my keep that way. He already said he doesn't mind…That is if he can forgive me for my reaction._

It was around supper time when she finally unlocked the door. Slowly she opened it, quiet as a mouse. Sunna was done crying now, but her face was still some shades of pink. Her cheeks felt sore from trying to rub tears away.

Itachi wasn't sitting at the table. He wasn't anywhere in this part of the hotel room. _I hope he didn't leave. H-He didn't really, did he?_ She continued her search for her friend. When she entered the next room she let out a mute sigh of relief. The black-haired man was sitting on the couch, reading his book from earlier. He didn't seem to notice her.

"H-Hi Itachi," she lightly said. The stoic male paused from his reading and turned to her. She lowered her blue eyes from his gaze.

"I'm…sorry…about f-freaking out at you." She whispered. "I just…It was too much for me to handle…I-I understand though. I'm really glad you're helping me, Itachi. No one's…done something this nice for me before. She bowed to him, blushing. "I'm sorry. I'm very thankful for everything you've done, even if it wasn't according to plan."

There wasn't a lengthy amount of silence between the two. "Sunna, it's alright. I understand your reaction."

The blonde stood back up, looking to him. "You…You're forgiving me?" He nodded. "So…does that mean…"

"I still agree to you coming with me." He answered for her. "I also want to inform you, Sunna, that I will do whatever I can in my power to keep you safe. You do not need to become involved in Akatsuki's matters. You will be seen as a subordinate of mine, but between you and I, we will be…" he seemed to be thinking for a word.

"Friends…?" she suggested. A nervous smile was curved on her lips, as if trying to support the idea.

In return he smiled back. It was an actual true, friendly smile. He looked beautiful when he did.

"Yes," he agreed. "We'll be friends. Tomorrow morning is a right time to leave?"

She grinned back, nodding. "Yeah, tomorrow's great."

**Aw, they're friends!**

**Jiraiya: WITH BENEFITS 83**

**RK: OH HELL YESH! 8D**

**xD Hope ya enjoyed. lawl, 'Tachi dun't know hwo to eat right. And if some people are like, "wtf?" with that, I actually DO know a few people who are nearly out of high school, nearly an adult, and they don't know how to eat proporly. So like, yeah...**

**love ya all! Hope ya enjoyed. Next chappie's comin' eventually, and OMG, NEW CHARACTER COMIN' IN!!!!! CAN ANYONE GUESS WHO?! IF YOU CAN, YOU GET A FRKIN' COOKIE!!!!!!!!!**

**...and Sasuke's toe nail clippers :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okai, new chappie! sorry it took so long. I was having trouble getting on a computer. I'll lso have chap 7 up soon. It's done, i just need to type it all out x.x Btw, there's probably some errors in here. I would fix them, but microsoft word's acting funny. There's like, dots to replace spaces and weird symbols at the end of paragraphs. If anyone knows how to fix that; do tell :D**

**Oh! Everyone has to tell me how your Halloween went, okay? Tell me what you dressed up as! I was a zombie rockstar. Yeah, last minute costume. I was gunna be invader zim or freddy krueger, but it didn't work. Anyway, tell me how your holiday went!**

**Me and my friend made a funny spoof of this chapter. She drew a comic too, and I'll have a link for it by next chapter. **

**got to go, usual crap! please give me opinions and reviews about anything! it's reallly appreciated, and I'd like to know what people think fo my style of writing :D**

_**Chapter 6**_

"You trained to be a shinobi?" Itachi asked, seeming slightly curious.

Sunna nodded, smiling lightly. "Yeah, I attended the academy for a year. It was a lot of fun, even if half of it was lectures about how to use ninja elements."

"Well it's extremely important to know. Konoha's elders agreed that it was mandatory for young shinobi to understand key things, such as water ninjustsu is most effective against fire ninjutsu." He commented.

"I guess so. I remember some of it too. I loved training." She grinned brightly at the memories.

"If you enjoyed it so much, what made you stop?"

At the question she bit her lip. Sunna lowered her head, her blonde hair trailing over her shoulders. She wasn't smiling anymore. "My…father made me quit."

"Why is that?"

"He thought I would be better off working at home." She muttered rather bitterly. "I don't…want to talk about it."

She saw her dark-haired friend nod from the corner of her eye. They continued walking down the lone dirt pathway. The scene was beautiful and peaceful. Autumn leaves hung in trees, the temperature was warm and the sun shun brightly. It was a lovely day to be traveling. They walked at a decent pace beside each other. On Sunna's back she carried a rucksack, filled with her clothes and other things.

After some time of quiet she raised her head again, looking to Itachi. "Where are we going exactly?"

"We're simply traveling for now. Soon we'll meet up with my… 'business' partner." He stated.

"So we're headed nowhere in particular? Just going with the flow?"

"You could say that. We Akatsuki members are..._looking_ for some people. We travel around searching for them, so we stop in towns and cities constantly. Sometimes we camp on the road too." He explained. "But every now and then we receive a message from our leader, requesting us to complete a mission. I'll inform you when that happens, but you don't have to come along."

She nodded, murmuring, "I don't think I'd really want to." She blinked, suddenly raising a hand to wave up and down. "N-No offense."

"None taken."

She smiled lightly. Itachi was so easy-going and nice. "What's your partner like? I take it we'll be traveling with him?"

"For a majority of the time we will be. He's outgoing, and friendly. You'll like him I imagine." He said. "We should be meeting up any time now. It was arranged to meet at this time and place."

She smiled a bit brighter. "Cool."

For a while they walked in silence. Birds could be heard chirping and singing, and even some bugs were too. There was even a monarch butterfly flapping by a bed of flowers.

_It's such a great day…_

Itachi broke the silence this time. "Would you ever think of training as a shinobi again?"

She blushed, shrugging. "I dunno. I have no idea if they take students as old as me at the academy. And I doubt they'll let me since I'm now wanted."

He turned his head more to her. "But if you had the chance, would you want to?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I guess so. I really enjoyed it when I was a kid. And any girl could use some kind of defense. Being a ninja would make it easy to do that, right?" she smiled a bit of a cheesy grin. Images of her kicking butt ninja style flashed in her mind. _That would be awesome!_

"Hmm," he looked back ahead. Like always no emotion was to be read on his face. It was hard to tell what he was thinking all the time.

"What about you?"

He turned back, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Do you like being a ninja? It must be pretty adventurous." She said, an innocent smile still placed on her face.

He seemed to faintly smile. Maybe he thought she was being cute? "I've been through a lot, yes. Some of it has been fun." Her eyes looked to the headband over his forehead. On it was the symbol of Konoha; a leaf, representing the village hidden in the leaves. Though the headband now had a slash through the middle of the whole metal plate.

"I too enjoyed training at the ninja academy."

"What's that you're talking about, Itachi?" A sudden voice asked.

The two turned back ahead of them and ceased walking. Standing a mere few feet away from them a tall man stood in the middle of the dirt road. He wore the same cloak Itachi did. The two men shared nothing similar in appearance however. This man was very tall and looked extremely muscular. Behind his back was what looked like a giant sword wrapped up in a white cloth. The handle of the weapon had a small skull attached to it.

Sunna stared at the new stranger with wide, frightened eyes. It wasn't because of the man's large weapon; it was his appearance, and not merely his height. The man had light-blue skin and small, dark eyes that glowed with emotion. His hair was a deeper blue, and he wore a weird headband that covered both his ears. The symbol she recognized as the Village Hidden in the Mist. Like Itachi's own ninja headband, a slash was through the metal. Lastly, what appeared to be _gills_ were on the sides of his face.

_Why…Why does he look like a shark?! Th-That's creepy! This isn't the guy Itachi was talking about, is it?_

The man suddenly grinned, revealing perfectly white and sharp teeth. They looked like they could cut through any kind of meat.

"Nothing, Kisame. I was just discussing something." Itachi replied, answering the man's question. Sunna continued to stare, eyes still large. She was trying to wrap her head around this.

_He…looks like a talking fish…_

Finally the shark man, Kisame, looked to Sunna. He raised a hand to point to her. "Ah, who is she?"

_So this really is Itachi's partner…wow…_

"A new friend. She'll be accompanying us as we travel. I presume that's fine with you?" the black-haired male replied.

_Wait, didn't Itachi say I'd be a subordinate to the other Akastuki members? So why's he telling this guy…?_

The other nodded. "Yeah, of course that's fine! Does the little lady have a name?"

It took her a few seconds before Sunna realized the man was actually referring the question to her.

"Oh, uh, I-I'm Sunna…" she trailed off shyly. She gave a curt bow with her head. The blue-man grinned again. She could feel some shivers go up her spine.

"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame. I'm pleased to meet you, and hope to know you better." He too gave a curt bow of his head. It didn't make him any shorter though. She was just an inch or two smaller than Itachi, and he reached up to this guy's shoulders only.

"So," he lifted up his head. He was smirking. "Does this mean Itachi has a _girlfriend_?"

Her eyes immediately widened again and her whole face started to go red. She shot her head down to hide her embarrassment.

There was a pause from the conversation. "Kisame, do you have to be so _open_ about such things?" Maybe it was just her, but Itachi sounded even the _faintest_ bit embaressed.

"Ha! I'm kidding!" his deep rugged voice laughed. He gestured for them to walk up to him. They obeyed, Itachi lightly nudging Sunna forward. She was nervous, shy, and still in shock from the statement.

"No, but really, what brings you to join us, Sunna, was it?" the tall man continued as the three started walking together.

Sunna remained beside Itachi, Kisame on the other side of her friend. "Uh, yeah, that's my name."

"Are you trying to join Akatsuki?"

"N-No…I-I'm just sticking with Itachi for a while. I…used to live in Konoha. B-But I left just recently…" she vaguely explained. _It's the truth, without all the gruesome details._

"Ah, I see. We'll have a fun time, the three of us, right?" he smiled brightly. Even though he had a scary appearance, he did look pretty friendly.

She lightly chuckled, nervousness starting to flee from his easy-going personality. "Uh, yeah, sure."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Seconds, please." Kisame grinned as he held out his plate.

Sunna made a nervous face as she took his dish. "But you already took a lot of food the first time…You're sure you can eat all of this?"

"Yep! Fill 'er up!" he laughed slightly, waiting patiently for his refill of dinner. The blonde didn't argue. She plopped more chicken wings and steamed vegetables on the plate, saucing gravy on them. When she was done she handed him the plate to which he gladly took, munching on it right away.

"Mmm! This is _so_ good!" he exclaimed between mouthfuls. She had come to notice that though he was very open and outgoing, he was extremely polite.

She blushed lightly as she held her own plate. "I-It's not that complicated…It's actually a really basic dinner…"

"Hey, it's better than what Itachi cooked." He stated. After that he looked to his companion. "No offense Itachi, but premade meals aren't the best all the time."

"Hn," the stoic male barely replied. He was more focused on his dinner. "I agree…It's very good."

Sunna blushed more from the compliments. "Thanks…No one's ever said my cooking was so good! I always thought it was plain."

"Well, whoever told you otherwise was an idiot." The blue-haired man carelessly said.

_He never exactly told me, but…I don't disagree._ She thought to herself, eating some of the chicken she made. The comments of her cooking… made her feel like her food tasted ten times better.

After their dinner Sunna collected the dishes. They were in the middle of a forest, and it seemed that they would be camping out here for the night. A small stream was nearby and Sunna used it to get some water. She was washing the plates and the pans used to make supper. Itachi and Kisame in the meantime sat by a newly made crackling fire, seeing as it was now later in the night and it was getting cold.

"Anyone up for a ghost story?" Kisame asked, flashing a sharp-toothed grin.

"A ghost story?" the blonde echoed, curiosity laced in her voice. Itachi quietly sat by the fire, gazing into the flames.

"Yeah, I got a good one in mind. Wanna hear it?" the blue-haired man was still smiling brightly.

Sunna lightly shrugged, continuing to scrub some leftover dinner off a bowl. "Sure, I don't mind. Do you, Itachi?"

He nodded slightly. "Go ahead, Kisame."

His grin widened. Holding his hands up to the fire, but not too close, he started. "I've heard rumours of a specific area in Fire Country. It's by the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A forest like this one, except much more evil."

Her movements slowed as she cleaned the dishes. _By Konoha…? I've never heard of a place like that…_

"They call it _The Forest of Death_. Inside are horrible creatures and practically everything within the woods is condemned with evil. Yet you know what's funny?" he looked to Sunna with a certain mischievous look in his eyes.

She gazed back, completely in suspense. "What…?"

He smirked and lowered his head, as if adding effect to the mood of the story. "They send kids there. Most of the time they just turned into a pre-teen, roughly twelve years of age. And a majority of them die, right in that dark, cold, forest. They get killed by anything dangerous there; which is the nearly the whole gigantic place. Sometimes they even murder each other in cold blood. Only few actually survive the test to become a chunin."

Her blue eyes were wide at the knowledge. _Does that place actually exist? Why…Why would they send __**kids**__ there to become shinobi? There has to be an easier way; isn't there? But…it's just a story…_

"Some say the forest is so evil because of the souls lurking there."

"Wait, what? You mean ghosts? Why would there be ghosts there?" the teen asked.

He turned to her, still smirking. "Many have been killed in that forest. Some people believe that if a soul was not properly put to rest, or perhaps, if they have a grudge, they will not lye in their eternal sleep. No, they'd prefer to haunt and stalk those who trespass their graves, still searching for the peers who slaughtered them. I've heard that when you go there, the hair rises on the back of your neck. Shivers go down your spine, and sometimes, you can even hear the voices of the fallen trailing through the area."

Sunna breathed quieter, but deeper. _Oh God, I'd hate to be there. Where is this going with the story…?_

"Not all the time do the kids who go there die from peers, or the forest itself. No, the ghosts of the past like to give others a taste of what it was like for them. They stalk and slowly drive the newcomer children mad, before…"

"_They sneak up behind and __**get**__ them." _A voice suddenly rolled in her ear.

She let out a loud scream, shooting up the object in her hand to hit whatever was behind her. There was a loud _**whack!**_ noise before an "Ow!" was yelled. She turned to see Kisame lying on the ground, both hands clutching his face. She blinked as she looked over to where he was once sitting. He was no longer there. Again she blinked as she looked at what he hit him with.

A frying pan. She hit him with a _frying pan_.

"O-Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" she finally peeped, immediately setting the frying pan down and looking beside the large man.

"Are you alright? I-I didn't mean to hit you…Y-You scared me…"

The grown man was just laughing. "Oh, that was _hilarious_!" he was still holding his face from the pain, yet he didn't seem to care about her hitting him. "I didn't mean to scare you like that. Sorry," he apologized, still chuckling.

"B-but you're alright?"

He waved a hand up and down, the other holding his nose. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He reassured her.

She sighed, still feeling guilt form the event. She looked back to see Itachi by the fireplace. He was sitting there, his head mostly hidden under the high collar of his Akatsuki cloak. His eyes were squinted slightly. She cocked her head to the side a bit in confusion.

"Are you…laughing, Itachi?" she asked.

He didn't look up. "I'm not laughing."

"It kinda looks like you are…" she trailed off. She grinned lightly. _He probably just doesn't want to admit to it_. She chuckled quietly to herself.

"Ah, that was just too funny." Kisame sat up. The spot where she had smacked him with the frying pan could be seen on his face from the purple mark on his cheek. It looked like it stung, but he didn't act like it.

"You're cute, kid." He patted her head a few times, to which she blinked.

She smiled shyly and nodded anyway. _Itachi was right. Kisame's a pretty cool guy._


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, here's the next chap. I would've posted it earlier, but I've been waiting for a friend to put soemthing on deviantart so I could show all of you. It's a spoof of chapter 6 we made up randomly xD I'll gvie a link when she posts it up. it's really funny, seriously!**

**Uhm...not much to say...Oh! yes there is! I think this is my fav chappie yet! Lots of drama, and everything was written pretty clearly. I love the gore! So like, warning, you might get creeped out. doubt I have that ability in my writing, but yeah xP**

**Also I'm finsihed chapter 8, be psoting it by the end of this week or begining of next. I'm not sure how chapter 9's coming. I'm going through soem stress and emotional things right now, so there might be a small hold in everything. Writing this is keeping me in a good mood and all, so maybe not. I might also have writer's block, so yeah, that sucks shit D:**

**I'm also sick...possibly with becoming swine flu...DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN**

**I highly doubt it though :D**

**So here's the chapter for you all! This story is my original work, based on Naruto. I would really like some more reviews telling me about my writing and or the story please. It might help the chapters come up quicker.**

**I love you all! Thanks for your support, and I'll tell you how things go. I'm hoping I feel better soon.**

**OMG, HERE IS THE COMIC LINK I HOPE IT WORKS. IF NOT, GO ONTO DEVIANTART AND TYPE IN, "KISAME FRENCH ONION". THERE WILL BE ONE PICTURE. CLICK IT!!!**

.com/art/KISAME-IS-A-FRENCH-ONION-142543047

_**Chapter 7**_

The birds were singing and it was warm, delightful weather. Sunna smiled brightly from ear to ear. She was practically skipping as she made her way down the dirt path. The forest setting was beautiful. The grass was a deep green; meanwhile the trees were a mixture of yellows and oranges. The gentle breeze that lulled in made the leaves and branches sway, shaking the colours off.

She grinned as the leaves flowed down from their high surroundings. As they gracefully glided down she twirled with them, moving with the gusts of wind. It was like she was dancing in her own professional performance, the leaves following her movements like background dancers. Sunna was the star, moving her arms and body the best she could to explain her emotions.

It wasn't a sad dance, nor was it an angry one. She was in harmony; true happiness. She shut her eyes in total bliss, feeling the tips of the leaves trail against her skin.

_When have I ever been so happy? _She thought as she swirled on the grass. Her movements slowed and ceased. Then she raised her arms up and began to fall back. Her eyes were shut and her movements were relaxed. The bright blonde fell into a pillow of yellow and orange leaves. Though the leaves were cool they were soft. She cuddled into them like a blanket.

Suddenly she felt wet. Tough her eyes remained shut she narrowed her brows in confusion. Now it was raining. Huge droplets of liquid landed on her, pouring down from above. It wasn't cold like normal rain however. It was warm and thick.

Finally she opened her eyes. Her once content and relaxed face changed to mortified and disturbed. Sunna was already trembling as she raised a hand up from the leaves. Red drooled down her arms, coating her in scarlet. The colourful leaves were now different shades of red, drenched in the liquid. They clung to her, sticking to her soaked skin and clothes.

She looked up, mouth open in shock. It wasn't raining water. Droplets of blood poured down everywhere, ruining the scenery. Everything started turning red, coated in the horrid liquid. She could even taste the saltiness in her mouth.

_What's going on?!_

Sunna sprung up, tears starting to pour like the bloody rain. Her hands frantically rubbed and ripped the now sticky and scarlet leaves from her blood-drenched self. Her breathing began to quicken, becoming gasps and whines.

Suddenly, a chopping of wood could be heard. Her head snapped up to the noise. Blue eyes widened. She started to slowly and lightly shake her head, mouthing the words "no" constantly. She didn't turn away.

An insane, disturbing grin greeted her in return. A large knife was wielded, the owner slashing the bark of a tree. Most of the bark was cut into, and the tree itself was bleeding a deeper coloured gory liquid.

"How have you been, _daughter_?" the person asked, face still looking like a true psychopath. They didn't stop digging into the wood.

In front of Sunna her father stood, wearing the same gore-stained clothes from the very night of his death. He looked the exact same, cuts and bruises on his face from when a lamp was thrown. His white dress shirt still had the huge bloody puncture. It looked fresh. He wasn't affected by the red salty rain.

A trembling finger was pointed at him, tears streaming down her red-coated face. "Y-You're…Y-You're dead…Th-This can't be re-real…"

"That's what you believe, isn't it?" he cocked his head to the side. He jabbed the knife into the tree.

She was sobbing, still shaking her head. "H-How?! I killed you!"

The insanely happy twinkle in his eye faded. His dark eyes glared at her from the distance. "You did that, didn't you? Too bad I have a_bone_ to pick with you." He ripped the blade out of the trunk. He pointed the still bloody metal at her. "This wouldn't have happened if you had only been _obedient_."

Her fists griped hard. She could feel her hands losing circulation. "Why can't you let me be happy?!"

"Because I hate you!" he yelled, running up to slash at her. She let out a scream, barely dodging.

From there she ran. Her dad was nearly at her heels, but she booked it screaming. It remained raining, white lighting flashing and brightening the gory setting. Sunna ran, sobbing as she tried to flee in the scarlet sky and earth. It felt like hours of endless chasing. She wasn't even going anywhere.

This madness was tortuous, evil. She tilted her head up to the heavens, eyes shut in complete misery and despair.

"Someone save me!" she screamed.

It was too late when she opened her eyes. A random branch lay in her path, and because she wasn't looking she tripped. Everything slowed as she flew and rolled to a stop. The ground she lay in was hardly even grass. It was like a gigantic puddle of blood, afew inches deep form the ground. The blades of grass seemed to catch onto her clothing, keeping her from getting up.

She was hyperventilating now. Sunna tugged and cried out as she attempted to break free.

Nothing worked.

Her father was just standing above her now. He was a foot away, grinning like a mad man. "Now it's your turn, _bitch_."

Somehow she couldn't look away. She silently cried as he raised his arm, wielding the bloodied blade used to end his life. Now it would end hers. He was in position; all he had to do was strike.

But he didn't. Everything was frozen. She held her breath as she gazed around. Everything was still as statues, even the rain.

And then suddenly, a figure clothed in a large neck-band cloak stood between Sunna and her father. She blinked, jaw immediately dropping.

"I-Itachi…?" she began crying again. It really was him. "Oh God, thank God you're here!"

"Sunna," his deep monotone voice was soothing after all this chaos. "You need to calm down."

She shook her head in disagreement. "Y-You don't know what j-just happened. How can you t-tell me to c-cool down? H-He's still there; h-he's going to kill me!"

"No, he won't. He can't."

She looked up to him, still crying. "How can you tell?!"

He blinked at her, and then she realized his eyes were scarlet red, like the scenery around them.

"This is only a dream."

Her breathing stopped for a few seconds. "Wh-What?"

Itachi kneeled down to her, unfazed by the fact he was sitting in a pool of sticky red. "This is all a bad dream." He repeated.

She pointed at him. "A-Are you part of it?"

"It may seem like it, but I am not." He answered. He placed a pale hand on her shivering shoulder, calming the scared movement. "I came here to your unconscious mind to wake you up. You were screaming and lashing out in your sleep and we couldn't wake you up."

She didn't understand, but at least she wasn't crying anymore. "H-How did you get in my dream? How is that p-possible?"

"I will explain later. Kisame is worried, so let's wake you up." He got up, pulling Sunna with him. She remained griping and pressed against him and his arm, disturbed to be looking at the psychotic image of her father.

"First, we'll rid you of this scenery." He said, lightly looking around at the gory view.

Sunna halfway hid behind Itachi as she motioned to her blood-relative. "H-Him…Make him go first."

Her black-haired companion looked to the image of the older man. "I can't do anything but interact with you. This is _your_ dream. You have to make this disappear."

"What?" she turned back to him. "I-I don't think I can d-do that."

"It's simple. All you have to do is replace these images with something else. Think of anything you want and replace it." He instructed.

She made a face in response. "If it's that easy, why couldn't I have done it earlier?"

"That's because you didn't know it was a dream. You also didn't have someone to aid you." A fragment of a proud face was set on his features. Sunna lightly smiled, no longer afraid of the nightmare.

She faced back to the frozen image of her father. It wasn't real, like she thought. Lightly she bit her lip, trying to come up with something to replace him. It didn't take long for her to decide.

"I…" she spoke, talking to the dream. "I don't have to listen to you anymore. I'm free."

As she finished the older man faded away. In his place another figure formed. At first, Sunna was afraid. She thought the image of him was returning. But soon the figure cleared up. Sunna let out a small gasp, a mixture of happy and surprised that it had actually worked.

The other person smiled. "How are you, Sunna?"

Joyful tears dripped down her face. "M-Mom…?"

The taller woman smiled warmly. Her blue eyes looked so happy as they looked to Sunna. Her blonde hair went down to her hips and flowed like rays of sunlight. Her clothing was a jonin uniform. She gracefully walked towards the two.

The woman stopped right in front of Sunna, continuing to smile. She leaned down and kissed the teen's forehead.

"I have to go, Honey, but I'll be back soon." She stroked her daughter's hair, moving it out of her face. "You'll be good, right?"

"Uh-huh," Sunna grinned in return. Her mother did the same. She looked to Itachi. "Take care of her." Then she walked away until she faded.

Sunna continued crying happy tears. She turned back to Itachi.

He faintly smiled, nodding. "Just like that."

It didn't take long for everything to be reversed. Sunna changed the morbid scene into a rather lovely picture of pink sakura trees in a bright grassy field. Afterwards the two stood in the middle of the setting. The blonde held onto him still, as if expecting the nightmare to return. It didn't.

"That's it." He concluded. "Do you feel better now?"

She nodded, gazing around. It was hard to believe the sudden change of scenery. And it had actually worked. She didn't expect the image of her mother to be so clear, so beautiful.

"I can't believe all of that…was just a dream. I-It felt so real…"

"Are you ready to wake up?"

"Yeah, that'd be good."

Itachi nodded, shutting his eyes. When he opened them they remained the deep red colour. But as Sunna gazed into the beautiful orbs, the red darkened until it was an onyx. Suddenly everything dimmed until it was pitch black.

And the next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes. Kisame was sitting above her, and a look of relief washed over his face.

"Finally, you're awake." He said.

Sunna didn't reply. She looked to her right in a half-drowsy way. There Itachi sat above her. He looked down at her wit his usual facial expression. Like in the end of the dream, his eyes were a shade of black.

"Is this real?" she whispered to him.

He nodded, "It is."

A sigh escaped from her lips. Her body relaxed fully. She hadn't realized how tense she was before.

"Are you alright? You kept screaming and throwing your arms around. Itachi had to use his Sharingan to reach within your mind. I'm glad he was able to wake you up." The shark-man continued.

She blinked; face strongly expressing the confusion she had. "Sh-Sharingan? What's that…?"

Kisame waved a hand. "We'll explain it later. Right now we need to know you're fine."

She started sitting up, reaching a hand to her head. She was feeling a mild headache. In response Itachi and Kisame moved back a bit for her to have room.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine now. I'm sorry...about that."

She could smell the crisp autumn air. The birds were all singing different tunes, the bugs chirping to their own songs as well. She felt the soft feel of the sleeping bag's fabric. Nothing was horrible and wrong here. The only thing was the dark clouds that hung in the sky, but they seemed to be clearing up.

"It…was just a bad dream…"

Itachi looked up to Kisame. "Perhaps we should eat breakfast out today."

His partner smiled a sharp-toothed grin. "That sounds great."

The blonde between the two looked up to them. "N-No, I can make breakfast. I-I'm up to it. Really, I don't mind."

The tallest of the three waved his hand once more. "Don't worry about it. There's a town not too far away from here. We'll eat there."

"W-Well if you insist...But I don't mind…" she murmured. It was no use arguing with Kisame.

After they cleaned up camp and got ready to leave. It was another two hours before they reached the town. On the way there Itachi and Kisame discussed Akatsuki matters. They mentioned something about their next target and another mission. Sunna wasn't paying any attention to details though. She had her head hung low, thinking about the nightmare from that morning. It had seemed so real. It sounded like her father was really right there, threatening her like always. It was so horrific and disturbing. Everything had been bleeding…

But Itachi saved her from it. He saved her like he had in reality. If it wasn't for him, she'd be living behind bars or on the streets.

A light nudge to her arm brought her out of her thoughts. She looked to her left to see Itachi beside her. He motioned to her other side.

"Kisame was asking you a question."

"O-Oh," she blushed lightly. She didn't even notice. Sunna turned to her friend. "I-I'm sorry, I w-was just thinking. What is it?"

The tall man made a small face. It only lasted for a second, and then his normal self returned. "Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to eat?"

She faintly shook her head. "N-No, anything's fine."

It wasn't long before they were sitting in a cushioned restaurant booth. Itachi and Sunna sat on one side while Kisame occupied the other. They sat in wait for a server. On the table a mini menu stood, showing delectable desserts and beverages.

"This seems like a nice place." Kisame stated, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yeah, it is." The blonde teen agreed.

"You can't exactly see much staring down." He commented. Judging by his voice he was trying to politely hint at her actions.

With that she lifted her head up to examine the area. It was brightly coloured and widely spaced. It brought a happy and energetic mood to the restaurant. It was different than other eat-ins, but that was what made it nice. It wasn't that busy either.

Anime posters were scattered throughout the bright walls. They too were energized with dramatic, joyful facial expressions and poses. The restaurant must have been advertizing for the different shows.

_So what's with all the manga stuff?_

"Uhm, sorry for being late. May I help you?" a voice interrupted.

Standing in front of their table was their waitress. Her uniform made everything connect now.

_Oh, it's a __**cosplay**__ restaurant._

The girl looked to be around Sunna's own age. She began handing out menus to them.

"My name's Erika and I'll be your server. If you need anything, please feel free to ask." She said. The girl seemed so quiet and shy; it was adorable. Not only that, she had glasses. It added to the cute look.

Her costume was appropriate too. It looked like a school-girl outfit seen in movies. The skirt and vest was blue, meanwhile her t-shirt underneath was yellow. To complete the uniform she had a red scarf. Erika's hair was also cut and designed to be longer at the front and to shorten at the back. None of her brunette hair covered her face.

She smiled, giving a small curtsy. That's when Sunna noticed the fangs in her mouth, like a vampire's.

"I'll come by in a few minutes to take your orders."

"Oh, I have a question," Kisame stopped her before she left.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any French onions, would you?"

"P-Pardon me, sir?"

"French onion soup; are you serving any today?" he grinned.

"Oh, uh, I'll have to check our soup specials. I'll tell you when I come back." She smiled nervously before walking away.

Roughly ten minutes later the waitress arrived again. As they handed their menus back she said to Kisame, "As it turns out we're serving French onion soup today. Shall I write you down for some?"

"Yep," Then he recited what else he wanted. Sunna and Itachi followed after.

She scribbled their orders on her notepad. As she repeated the list for verification, another waitress passed by, wearing an odd cat costume. Suddenly the other waitress hip-checked Erika's backside, letting out a small, "rape!" Erika let out a light scream before turning to yell at the other.

"Not wile I'm working, M.C!" The cat-girl snickered as she retreated away to her customers.

Their vampire-waitress straightened her hair. She was blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. Your orders will be here in a bit." With that she dismissed herself, passing by her friend to smack her upside the head.

The blue-man chuckled a bit. "Ah, Otaku. You gotta love 'em."

**By the way, there is totally _NO_ self or friend-insertion here xD Yeah, you can probably tell who's who xD The french onions is also an inside joke...you'll understand when my friend puts up the comci she made of chapter 6 xD**

**Love you all! I think I need more sleep right now (cries from headache)**

**And you shouldn't worry too much of me updating this...If I don't write at least a chapter a week, my friends will beat me D8 But if I'm feeling sick, then, that's a different story (bleh...)**

**Please Review and give a comment! It brightens my stressful days! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'MA FIRN' MAH LASOR!!!!!!!!! BLAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Feelin' a bit better. Missed 3 days of school damn it T-T But I've been draiwng, writting, and playign Wind Waker. I FINALLY GOT TO THE LAST LEVEL! TAKE THAT 3 YEAR PHASE OF NOT PLAYING IT! HA HA!**

**Anyway...uh, yeah...Feeling a bit better...how about yourselves?**

**Thank you's for the reviews, favs, and for just plain reading :D**

**Uh.......I liek thsi chapter...tee hee....it's cute....YAY....I'm tired D:**

**So, I feel like just gettin' to it xD Sunna's my OC, 'Tachi ain't, he's a lobster in disguise. OH, BEATIALITY SUNNA! BEASTIALITY!!!**

**Sunna: D8**

**Itachi: I ahet you TxT**

**That sums everythign up I guess.....Enjoy! :D**

_**Chapter 8**_

For the rest of the day Sunna remained as quiet as she had at the restaurant. She had hardly said a peep there. It wasn't because she didn't like the place. The food was great and the service was too. It was because of that nightmare. Though it was long gone she was still afraid, still frightened to fall asleep and dream it up all over again. She never had nightmares like that. She felt like she was really going to die.

They were camping again in some woods. It was after dinner and later on in the evening. It was dark, but Sunna decided to go on a walk to let her mind roam. Maybe it would help cheer her up. She had been so miserable and sullen all day. Hopefully it wouldn't be like this tomorrow.

As she sat in the grass she gazed into the night sky. All the stars were out, and the moon glowed with beauty. Everything was nicely lit. It was calm and relaxing, and it wasn't that cold.

"Do you mind if I sit with you, Sunna?"

She was startled by the sudden appearance of Itachi. He was standing not far away and looking down at her.

"I didn't hear you," she smiled in embarrassment. "Go ahead."

He slowly took a seat beside her on the grassy hill. He too started gazing up at the high view. "You haven't been yourself today."

In response she made a face and frowned. "I…That nightmare just shook me up. I-I didn't mean to be so miserable. I don't usually have those kinds of dreams…"

He nodded. "We were just concerned." There was a silence between the two.

"I bet you're wondering who that man was. The one from my dream." She commented. "You probably figured out that the woman was my mom."

The dark-haired man faintly nodded. "It's none of my business-"

"I don't mind telling you." She interrupted. Shyly she lowered her head. "Y-You're my friend, I can tell you. I should explain things anyway, right?"

Itachi shrugged. He wasn't a very open person, but he was respectful and she knew he cared. "I'm listening."

A deep inhaled was held. She thought of all the ways she could say it and explain. _I may as well be straight forward…_

"He…That man is my dad." She finally stated. "Th-That is, before he died, he was…"

"He was the one you killed that night." He quickly pieced it together.

She nodded, gulping. "Th-That was an accident. But…he is…that guy…" There was even more silence.

Itachi shifted lightly. "Was he always so…menacing?"

She lowly nodded. "H-He wasn't always like that though. He wasn't always aggressive. We used to be a happy family. That was before…my mom died."

"Did he become like that under stress?"

"I…don't know. He just…started hating me. And that led to him beating me. Eventually I lost the life I once had. I wasn't allowed to do anything I wanted, I had to do everything he told me to, or else I'd get hurt. I was only seven years old when it started…" she was quiet for a moment. Tears were starting to swell. "He hated me…because I look like my mother."

"How did your mother die?" he asked, gazing at her.

Sunna could only see him from the corner of her eye. Her head remained hung low. "My mom was a shinobi, like you. You saw her uniform. She wanted me to train and be just like her. She wanted me to become strong and she wanted me to make her proud. I wanted to do that for her. She loved me so much…"

She looked up to the stars, a few silent tears sliding down her cheeks. Her eyes were a mixture of sad, lonely, and adoring.

"She was smart, beautiful, kind, caring…A-At least that's what I remember about her. That dream…was the strongest image I've ever seen of her before she died. She used to encourage me to be the best I could. We were all so happy together, until she left one day, saying she'd be back soon…" She let out a shaky breath, lightly looking away.

"She didn't come back."

"She passed while on a mission." Itachi concluded. In response she nodded. "How…?"

Sunna started to hold her arms, attempting to rub away the sudden goose bumps. "I don't remember all the details. We never got her body back; her team members said we wouldn't want to see it. Apparently she was stabbed, slashed, torn…" she sniffled, tears becoming more fluent and heavy. "She was tortured to death. The final wound was a stab to the heart."

Itachi was quiet. Again he shifted in his spot to a more comfy position.

The crying blonde continued. "I always thought my dad made me quit the academy because he didn't want the same thing to happen to his little girl. I thought he loved me so much, that he'd forget my mom's wishes and make me stop training so he wouldn't lose me too. It didn't take long for me to realize the truth. He really didn't care about me, he didn't love me. If he did, he wouldn't give me threats, and he wouldn't have beaten me every night!" she shut her eyes tight, sobbing now.

"If he loved me he wouldn't have ruined my life! All I ever wanted was to be happy!"

More silence coated the air. No bugs chirped, no wind blew through the trees; nothing. Sunna was calming down a bit, but continued sniffling. It was a while before she spoke again.

"Itachi…"

"Yes?"

"You said…a week ago, the night we met…that you wanted to help me."

"I did."

She didn't look at him; she looked ahead, more silent tears falling. "If things had been different, if I didn't kill my father, if that night, he was yelling and beating me, would you have intervened? Would you have taken me away from him? If things had been different, would you still have saved me?"

There was a pause between the two. No one said a word, not daring to break the nervous silence.

Finally, an answer. "I believe I would have."

Shutting her eyes, she smiled, shaking. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. She didn't need to press it anymore; she didn't need to worry about it. She knew he was telling the truth. That's all that mattered.

"Sorry, for freaking out again. It's…a lot to bear, you know?" she said, smiling nervously. "I'm just not that strong to handle it all…"

"Sunna, you are strong."

"P-Pardon…?"

"I don't know anyone who could've lasted as long as you did without giving up. To live through so much pain and misery, and to still go on, that's strength." He stated. He turned to her and vice versa.

"What do you see when you look at yourself?"

She blinked, puzzled at the question. "W-Well I don't know…a sixteen-year-old orphan who can hardly stand up for herself?"

He gently shook his head. "That isn't the real image of you. When I look at you, I see a strong young woman, who is bright and cheerful. You're the kind of girl who puts a smile on people's faces with your own personality. You're the girl who brightens everyone's day, merely with a greeting."

She nervously smiled. "Y-You think so?"

"I know so," he reassured, smiling back. "Do you remember what you said to your father in your dream? The last words you spoke to him?"

"Kinda…"

"You said you were free, and that you didn't need to listen to him anymore." He answered. "I suggest you go by your own words."

"But how? How can I go on with my life if my past still haunts me? I still have scars, and I don't think they'll ever go away." She bit her lip lightly.

He paused for a moment, looking back up to the dark star-lit sky. "It may haunt you, but let it go. It isn't healthy to cling to the past. I'm not saying you should completely forget it either. You should remember the past. Remember what you survived; remember how strong you are and how far you've come. Tomorrow is a new day. New hopes and dreams can be accomplished. Don't let go of your future."

The blonde gazed up with him. She was smiling again as they sat in the cool grass. "Thanks, Itachi. I…I've never opened up to someone about all this." She looked to him again. "So what about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Everyone's been through some kind of bad event, right? Even if you're only two years older than me, you must have experienced something too."

The smile set on his features slowly vanished. He didn't look back to her, but continued to stare up with his onyx eyes.

"I'd rather not discuss my past. It doesn't concern you. The least I can tell you is that I'm a criminal, and I am also an orphan. I can share your pain."

She blinked. That wasn't rude, but rather, unexpected. She understood what he meant. The subject was over and it should change. She'd respect him, and his request. If he didn't want her to know about him…she could accept that.

She cleared her throat lightly, mumbling an "okay". For a while it was silent between the two as Sunna tried to come up with a new topic.

"So, uh, you and Kisame never told me what the Sharigen was."

"It's Sharingan." He corrected. He turned back to her, hardly any emotion on his face. "You've seen my eyes when they are scarlet red, correct?"

She nodded, but lightly pointed to him. "They're black now."

"When my eyes are like this it is not in use. When they are red they are activated. These eyes enable me to foresee opponents' attacks and block or defend against them. Because of my Uchiha background, I have a talent in using fire ninjutsu. I also have many other abilities with these eyes, and there are different levels of the Sharingan. I usually have the basic Sharingan activated when in battle, but sometimes I have to use other ocular methods. These eyes also allow me to see through genjutsu; illusions."

The smaller teen was excited to be hearing all of this. She smiled brightly as he explained. "Are you the only one who can do all that?"

He was slightly smiling. Itachi tried hiding it by lowering his head some. "No, it's the keikei genkai passed down in my clan. If everyone else was to try their hardest, they'd have just as powerful eyes."

She tilted her head to the side. "What's a keikei genkai? Isn't that like, a family ability?"

He nodded. "It's an ability passed down by your DNA, and it is a trait only your family has. For example, only Uchiha's have the Sharingan."

Her blue eyes shown brightly in hope. "Y-You think I have one?"

"That depends. Did anyone in your family possess one?"

"No that I know of…"

He seemed to shrug. "There may or may not be a chance you have one. It's unlikely."

A look of disappointment passed through her features. "Oh…"

He smiled again. "Don't let that discourage you. I'm sure that you can honour your mother's wishes and become a fine shinobi."

"But how can I train if I can't attend an academy anymore? I'm too old, aren't I?" she asked.

"I'll teach you."

She blinked, eyes wide. "Y-You'll what?"

"If you want, I'll train you to become a ninja. I don't mind, and I think you should learn." He repeated and explained.

"Y-You really would?"

He nodded. "I take it you would like that."

"Yes!" she threw herself at him, embracing him. She was grinning and squeezing him in the hug. Her cheeks were blushing but she didn't care. She was too happy.

"Itachi, you're the greatest!"

He lightly held an arm around her back, but didn't fully return the hug. "It's not very much…"

She shook her head in disagreement. "You're amazing, you really are." Suddenly she realized what she was doing. Itachi didn't seem like the hugging type, and was probably uncomfortable.

She started to come off, blushing even more. She tried to hide it by looking down. "S-Sorry…"

"It's…alright." The older teen stated, also lowering his head. For a while there was a silence between them. It was awkward, with what just happened.

She didn't look at him because she was still burning red. "It's pretty l-late…"

"It is."

"Uhm, m-maybe we should head back."

"Sure,"

**HA HA, CUTENESS!!!!**

**....duncha think Taco would wanna hug 'er back? I do x3**

**Thanks for reading, please leeave a comment! Also check DevinatArt for some fanart by me (Rocknkitty) and a friend of the story. She drew a comic. Just type in "Kisame french onion". It'll come up xD It's a spoof of chappie 6 xP **

**Thank you, and I love you all! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Blah, back with a new chappie!**

**Tomorrow, I would have been working on this for a month...yaaaaaaaaaay! Lots of chapters for just this much length of time x.X**

**Hope you're enjoying it so far! I am :D I'm also mostly out of mah emoness from before. Sorry ;3; I'm still going through some stress. People don't know when to back off, do they?**

**Oh, I'm not referring to any of you xD**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, reading, and favouriting! I still wouldn't mind some more input. I'd really like to know what you think of things like mah writing, the story, if I keep characters in character, yatta yatta. Please do tell me your thoughts.**

**Uh....this chapter makes me laugh (snickers) **

**Sunna's my character; she has a tatoo on her ass to prove it**

**Sunna: Wait, _what?!_**

**Itachi: LET ME INSPECT! (grabs skirt)**

**Sunna: oh mah gah!**

**RK: PERV! (smacks Itachi with a frying pan)**

**.....I have a life deep down inside, you all know it xD**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Whizap!**_

Blue eyes were huge, staring at the bull's eye target. Her fingers twitched faintly, petrified on the spot.

"Kisame, you nearly hit Sunna."

"Yeah, but I got the target!"

She blinked finally, regaining from the shock. "N-nice sh-shot…"

She wasn't looking, but she could tell the blue-man was grinning. "See? She thought it was cool."

"It doesn't mean you can throw a kunai from behind without warning." Itachi, who stood beside her, stated.

The older man let out a laugh. "She's fine! Anyway, I have some business to get to," he said as he walked towards them. He patted the head of the still recovering blonde.

"Keep it up, okay?"

She blushed lightly under his large, strong hand. "S-Sure,"

With that he walked away, crisp autumn leaves crunching under him. As he left he hollered, "You're doing well so far!"

Sunna sighed lightly to herself. _Yeah right. I'm doing terrible._ In a lazy effort she threw the kunai she held. It hit and reflected off the tree's trunk. It didn't even touch the hanged target on the wood.

Itachi spoke when his partner was gone. "He merely likes showing off. Sometimes he does it unexpectedly."

"It's okay," she plopped herself on the ground, knees held up and arms crossed over them. "I can't get this training. I give up."

In turn her friend gave a raised eyebrow. "You're quitting so soon?"

"Look, we've been doing this for two days now. I can hardly ever hit the target properly, let along the center of it. Maybe I'm not fit to be a shinobi…"

The black-haired male took a seat beside her. "Practice makes perfect."

"But I'm not great like you." Sunna stated. She blushed, realizing she was also telling him her own opinion. "W-Well, I-I mean, you're really talented, a-and I don't think I'll ever be much in comparison…"

Itachi seemed to smile softly. "Sometimes I find myself remembering my little brother because of you."

"What?"

The smile didn't leave his face. It was small, but looked truly happy. "My brother used to always ask me to help him train. So I did, but he constantly compared himself to me, because my father did so to him. He never gave up however. He tried his hardest, always wanting to achieve up to my level."

"Did he?" she curiously asked.

"Not quite yet. He's still training, and I believe he'll become truly strong. He's very talented and skillful already."

"Where is he?"

That's when the smile faded away. All emotion was swept off his face. "He's away training I believe. At least that's what I've been told."

Sunna looked to him with confusion. "Well, you get to see him, don't you? His teachers would allow that, wouldn't they?"

"He isn't a criminal."

She wanted to gasp but no sound came out of her mouth. Everything made sense. Itachi wanted to be with his brother; she could see that in his eyes. But he couldn't because he was a criminal and his younger brother wasn't. Her friend seemed to really love his sibling, even if they were apart. How long had they been separated for?

_He…probably doesn't want to discuss it. If it makes him happy though…_

Suddenly she sprung up. Itachi blinked at her action. With a smile and sparkle in her eyes, she reached a hand down to him.

"Let's get back to training."

Again, he smiled. Taking her hand he stood up. "We should. I believe the problem is with the way you swing the kunai. The proper way is like so."

Bringing out a ninja knife from his belt pouch he showed her how he held it.

"Notice how I have a loose grip on the handle. That is so I can swiftly throw it. If you hold it too tight, it won't slip from your hand and to the target fast enough. Lastly, to throw it properly, take aim and use a swift flick of your wrist." He performed said actions. The blade landed in the center of the target.

"Anyone can do it. Even Kisame, as large and powerful he is he has the ability to gracefully thrust his wrist."

Sunna remained smiling brightly. "Okay, I'll try it again."

The older teen handed her a kunai. Following his instructions she aimed for the red circle. More than once did she check her grip on the handle and to Itachi for his approval.

When he nodded she looked back to the target and threw. The blade landed a ring away from the center. She pouted her lips lightly.

"Let's try again. I'll help you this time." Her peer instructor said.

"How?"

He moved from beside her to behind and slightly to the side. Sunna could feel her face start warming up when he placed his hands on her waist and arm, positioning her. When he was done he stood close to her, a hand holding her waist and the other griping a kunai with her own hand.

Her cheeks were still flooded with cherry red. He gently moved the arm he held and positioned her body with the movement.

_H-He's talking…but I can't get over this…_ Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She was only paying attention to half of what he was saying. Basically, it was continuing on from before. It seemed he was trying to show Sunna how the body would move as you would throw a kunai. He moved his hand and gently pushed her this way and that, physically demonstrating what to do.

_No one's…ever held me like this b-before._ But she loved his touch against her. That she couldn't deny. It was merely showing her how to do something…but it strangely felt so nice.

"Did you get all that?"

Cherry red turned into poppy. "U-Uh, yeah." She had missed half of it from daydreaming.

"Try it then."

She nodded, faking a calm smile. _I hope I do this right! If he finds out what I was thinking…_

Itachi's hold of her loosened as she began to move her arm. Trying to remember any fraction of his lesson, she practiced the movement. Taking her chances she threw the blade.

_**Thunk!**_

A huge smile washed over her features. Instantly she put on a happy stance, still grinning. "I did it!"

"I told you; it's possible for anyone to do." The older teen smiled faintly at her joy. "How about we take a break for lunch in the next hour?"

She nodded, still overjoyed. "That sounds like a great idea."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sunna took a sip from her apple tea. "Oh, so we'll be meeting up with some other Akatsuki members?"

Itachi nodded. "We'll be meeting them tomorrow. It isn't common for two Akatsuki pairings to work together, but they shouldn't travel with us too long. It's a rather simple mission."

"What is it?" she nervously smiled after a moment. "Oh, right, you shouldn't be telling me. Sorry,"

He took a polite mouthful of his rice before speaking. "I believe it's fine to tell you. After all, you're traveling with Kisame and I." he finished the last of his meal. As he spoke he packed the boxed lunch away.

"Our mission is to recruit another Akatsuki member. We already know their location; we merely need to speak to them. The four of us will be gone for a day or two at most."

"Wait, you don't want me to come along?"

He nodded again. "It is a simple mission, but sometimes plans can backfire. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. We will be stopping in a city before we find our new member. Therefore you can stay in a hotel there until we return. The other two will be bringing the new member to his assigned area. You can still see fit to do as you please as well. I can give you money."

"Sure, I guess that works." The blonde agreed. She took his and her lunch boxes, placing them back in her rucksack.

"There are a few more things, Sunna."

She looked to him. "Like what?"

"Not many Akatsuki members are like Kisame and me. You have to keep in mind that we belong to a criminal organization of the world's worst criminals." He said.

A nervous expression was set on her features. "You're telling me to be careful of those guys."

"Yes. They shouldn't do anything if you're with me. Even if you're near Kisame they won't try anything. But whatever happens, whatever they say, do _not_ go anywhere with an Akatsuki. Also, if they ask who you are, you're my subordinate." He explained, making sure he was being perfectly clear.

In return she nodded. Then she blinked, realizing something.

"Hey, does Kisame know the truth?"

"He does."

"So why bother telling him? Like, I'm not trying to be mean; Kisame's a great guy. But why won't you tell anyone else?" she curiously inquired.

Itachi shrugged. "I trust him more than anyone in Akatsuki."

"So he's your friend?"

"You could say that."

There was a pause in the conversation. Sunna had her head lowered, hiding the shameful look she held. "Itachi…d-did you tell him…everything about me?"

"No, I didn't. It's not my place." He replied.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. So, one more question. Am I going to be cooking for these two?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow, this is some great food, hmm!" a happy blonde announced. He took another mouthful from his plate. His whole right side of his face was covered by thick, bright blonde hair down to his chest. Only one eye could be seen, but the visible features expressed his joy.

Sunna smiled; glad to know the meal was well liked. "Thank-"

"For a whore, that is."

"-You," she twitched. A silent sigh was let out as she went back to serving dinner.

_I didn't know someone could be so immature. It was just a simple mistake!_

She was referring to earlier that day when she had met the two Akatsuki members. The blonde was named Deidara, and the other was Sasori.

Sasori looked like an older man; short, wide, and very intimidating-looking. Only his eyes could be seen. The rest of his face was hidden behind a cloth mask.

One was a cranky old man. The other was an immature, loud blonde. Of course, when they had first met, Sunna didn't know they both were men.

When introductions came, Sunna had bowed politely to the newcomers.

"I-I'm Itachi's subordinate, Sunna." She greeted. The next sentence was referring to Deidara. She looked to him and said, innocent and politely, "I-I didn't know there were women in Akatsuki…"

"What?!" a _manly_ voice from the new blonde practically shrieked. That's when Sunna found out he wasn't feminine at _all_.

"I'm not a woman, hmm!" Deidara had objected. He rudely pointed a finger at her. "And you're not Itachi's subordinate! You're more like his whore!'

And since then he took every opportunity to insult Sunna. Even if she apologized more than fifty times already, he wouldn't let it go. She found out that the man held grudges quite easily.

She would have groaned out loud if she didn't want everyone to hear. _The cloaks are so big; they cover them up! How was I supposed to know he was a guy if all I saw was his face? He wears eyeliner and nail polish anyway!_ Another groan was held in. She would have face-palmed if she wasn't eating.

_Itachi and Kisame wear nail polish too…_

"Hey, Sasori," the blue-man said to the other. He motioned to his untouched plate. "You gonna eat that?"

The short stubby man offered the meal over, hand covered by the cloak's large arm holes. "Go ahead."

Kisame grinned as he took that plate. "Thanks!"

Sunna bit her lip lightly. Did he not like the food?

"Uhm, I-I can make something else for you…"

"I don't need anything." His low, gruff voice replied.

"A-Are you sure?"

"I don't eat."

She'd take that as a final answer. His voice sounded like he was getting annoyed, and the last thing she wanted to do was anger an s-ranked criminal. With that conversation dead she resumed eating.

When supper was over Sunna collected the dished and put away the leftovers of the meal. The Akatsuki members started discussing business as she began to wash the cutlery. They talked about different strategies and such for their mission, conversing how to safely and easily convert the person to their organization. Kisame and Deidara liked the idea of forcing them to join physically. Itachi and Sasori on the other hand thought that speaking with them first would save a lot of hassle and unnecessary fighting.

After she was done the chore she walked and sat beside Itachi on a log. It wasn't that late out, and the fire they had made warmed up the area. She put her hands towards the fire for extra warmth. To the right of the fire Kisame sat near Sasori. They seemed to be having their own conversation, about what she didn't know. Everything else was quiet between the other three.

"So," Deidara had a smug look on his face. "How is she?"

She blinked, looking at the other blonde confused. "P-Pardon?"

"I'm not talking to you." He sneered back. He tilted his chin to Itachi, meaning he was referring his question to him. "How is she, hmm?" he repeated.

The black-haired male slowly blinked to him, no emotion on his face. "I don't know what you mean."

He rolled his blue eye. "How is she in _bed_? She looks like a good lay."

"Wh-What?!" Sunna's face immediately burst into red.

Itachi was glaring from across the fire. "Sunna is a subordinate."

The younger man waved a hand. "Yeah, a.k.a, your prostitute. You don't have to keep it a secret from me, hmm!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Maybe Deidara actually thought she was a girl like that, and he wasn't just name-calling. But if he was being so open about the subject, did that mean Itachi had other… _"subordinates"_? He didn't seem like that kind of person, but…

"There is no other relationship between us." Her friend continued.

Deidara shrugged. "Whatever. I just have one question, hmm." He looked to Sunna with a lusty expression. "When can _I_ have her?"

Butterflies flopped in her stomach. She hid her bright red face as she abruptly stood up.

_I can't take this anymore._

"I-I'm going for a walk." She went towards the tallest member of the group and took his arm lightly. "Kisame, w-would you come with m-me?"

"Eh, what?" he responded. He got up anyway. The teen practically dragged him into the forest, away from the perverted blonde.

**Deidara: 'Cause I'm a blonde!**

**RK: YEAH YEAH YEAH! xD**

**Sunna: I'm ashammed of my hair colour now ;A;**

**Ha, Deidara, you're such a _blooooonde_!**

**...**

**All the blondes reading this are gunna hur tme now, aren't they? D8 XD**

**Still working on chapter ten. I just started today, so it'll be coming up later than usual T.T Love ya all, leave a review please, and i promise the chapters will come up faster!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, I am SO sorry this took so long to put up! I really am everyone. Last week I was going through a lot of emotional stress, and I just was NOT in the mood to write this. I'm feeling a lot better now, and I've been spending quite a while trying to get this chapter done.**

**THIS IS 11 AND A HALF PAGES. BE HAPPY. **

**I spent a majority of my night typing this up. Half of it was written on paper before I typed it too ;A; I hate doing that BLEH**

**Next chappie might take a while too. Need to figure out what happens in that one exactly O.o Also our play recitals all next week. Oh mah gah, we are SOOOOOO not ready. We're SCREWED**

**Sunna: Rocknkitty doesn't own Naruto.**

**Itachi: I own Sunna's ass**

**Sunna: NO YOU DON'T, THAT'S RK'S! DX**

**Itachi: can't I have a bit of it? ;A;**

**Sunna: Oh mah gah X///x**

**RK: *slaps Sunna's ass* Damn straight this is mine!**

**...well that was random xD**

**I hope you enjoy this. Please leave a review, they're loved very much!**

_**Chapter 10**_

"Oh my gosh, you like cows too?"

"P-Pardon?"

The teen pointed to the cow-printed shirt the other had been looking at. On her face was a huge grin. Brown eyes twinkled with excitement.

"You like cows? I _love_ cows!" she continued to exclaim.

Sunna blinked, surprised by the…_randomness_. "Uh, I-I was just looking at it really…" She retracted her head when a sudden keychain of a joyous cow as pushed up to her face.

"I just got his today. Look, it's a cow!" The shoulder-length brunette was holding a clenched fist in pride, putting on a matching stance.

Blue eyes blinked again, still wide. "Uh, it's pretty cool…"

"Hey Jade, who's this?" another brown-haired girl walked up. Hers was shorter, about jaw-length, but some of her bangs covered her right eye completely.

The first brunette swung around to meet the other. A dramatic finger was pointed at Sunna.

"She loves cows too!"

"I-I was just looking at the shirt…" The blonde lightly motioned to the top that started this all.

The new teen let out a sigh. "Oh my God, Jade…You're freaking her out."

"But she loves cows!" the taller one chirped in response.

The calmer one grabbed the other by the arm. "Let's just go. I want a cheeseburger." She looked to Sunna, an embarrassed smile held. "Sorry,"

To try and ease up the awkwardness she smiled in return. "Uh, it's okay."

Jade pulled and tugged against her friend's hold, trying to escape and get back to the long-haired girl as she was dragged away. Her arms were thrown around attempting to fulfill her goal.

"No! I wanna talk to her about cows! Let me go, daddy! No, no, no!"

_Wait, __**daddy**__?! _Sunna realized, starring at the two awkwardly. _B-But they're clearly girls, and they look the same age! Is it a joke? What the heck?!_

As she watched them walk away the shorter-haired brunette suddenly released her friend. Her attention now went to a store window, filled with anime posters, figurines, and manga. The other followed, and the two began pointing and laughing at the objects within the store.

_Oh, they're Otaku. Now it all makes sense._

With that she continued walking downtown. It was still bright and warm out, even if it was fall. Stores had their supplies outside in the great weather for all to see. Racks of clothes were standing on the sidewalk, sometimes crates of produce beside them. People were out buying everything they needed. The city was filled with talking, laughter, smiles, children running around…it was beautiful. So much happiness surrounded the area.

_If only Itachi and Kisame were here. It'd be fun to be with them._ She thought. It was a shame they were on a mission. Oh well, not much could be done about that. Besides, sometimes a girl needed time for herself. She was thankful that Deidara and Sasori were gone though. Sasori was alright; he was just cranky really, but Deidara…he was plan rude. He kept insulting her every chance he got. Itachi had scolded and asked him to "cease his behavior" more than once, but of course he didn't listen.

She lightly sighed. _He's gone now, and I probably won't see him for a long time. That's good._ She gazed around the city once more. Then she glanced down at her bags. She'd bought some clothes and supplies for herself. It was a good thing she was shopping alone, since she has bought some personal items as well.

_I think I've got enough for today. A nice, long bath would be relaxing. I wonder if they'll be back by tonight…_

When she got back to the hotel after shopping some more, she dropped her things in her room. She'd pack them all later. Maybe she'd show Itachi what she had got. There were dangos on sale, and Sunna noticed how much the older teen loved the dumpling treat. And she even found some foreign jerky for Kisame. He _loved_ his meat products. It must have been how he got so large and strong.

As she walked to the bathroom she pulled out a recently bought hair elastic. With her fingers she lightly combed through her bright blonde hair before trying it up in a high ponytail. The teen was just about to turn the tap in the bathtub when a knock came from the hotel door. She straightened up, blinking.

_I didn't call room service…_

The door continued to knock as she made her way to it. "I'm coming!" she called, tightening her ponytail. The rough tapping ceased after she spoke. Before she opened the door she straightened her clothes. As soon as she turned the lock, the door sung open, but not by her. She blinked and took a step back.

"D-Deidara?!" she exclaimed, shocked at the man's sudden appearance. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

The other blonde grinned. "Sweet! I got to you before they came back, hmm."

"Wait, I-I thought you were supposed to be a mission?"

He shrugged. "We finished it the pretty quickly. Turns out the dude didn't mind joining. So…" He smirked devilishly. "You're not busy, right, slut?"

Eyes widened with thoughts of his intentions. A blush crept on her cheeks. "I-I am. A-And you're not w-welcome here." She started to shut the hotel door.

"Hey, hey, hey," his fist held the door open. He continued grinning, his exposing eye twinkling with excitement. "I just want to steal you for while, hmm."

Sunna was shaking. _H-How could I fight off an Akatsuki member?_

"L-Look, I-I'm not interested in that k-kind of stuff. Me and I-Itachi do nothing, I swear!"

He lightly leaned against the wood. "Yeah, but you don't know what _I'm_ going to do."

"Wh-What?!" She gasped when he grabbed her wrist.

"We'll be just an hour or two, okay? You'll be back in time for supper, hmm." He pulled her out into the hotel's hallway. Before she could respond he swiftly shut the door.

_My room key's inside!_ She panicked. "What are you doing?!"

"Don't worry, hmm." He waved an arm up and down as he started dragging her out. He proceeded to look at her with a cheesy smile. "You're really freaking out for a prostitute. I thought you girls were used to '_adventurous_' stuff."

"I'm not like that! I'm Itachi's subordinate _only_!" she yelped.

"Sure, Sure. It's like how I'm a _woman_." He sneered.

_You really look like one. I don't look like a hooker._

Sunna attempted to break free of his hold. "Where are you taking me? I-I'll get Itachi to…to beat you up! Kisame too!" she bluffed.

Deidara let out a laugh as they walked out of the hotel and into the busy streets. "Holy shit, you serious? Then again, I'd get like that if someone touched my whore." She made a face at the title. "Don't worry about anything, hmm! I just need your opinion on something."

Her cheeks flushed from more thoughts. He wasn't being specific at _all_. "If you don't stop, I'll scream and everyone will look. You'll get caught." She was afraid to but glared anyway.

At the threat he turned back. "Really now?" he asked, face showing amusement. "If that's the case we can't just walk, can we? And we'll have to keep your mouth shut."

Before she could reply he pulled her into him, locking a hand over her mouth. She let out a muffled yelp, which no one heard to her misfortune. Deidara continued to hold Sunna close as he pulled them from the sidewalk to an abandoned alleyway. The smaller blonde attempted to struggle, but his hold of her wrist tightened. She shut her eyes tightly. If she struggled he'd hurt her, and she couldn't bring anyone's attention to them.

_What am I going to do?!_

He stopped in the middle of the alleyway, away from where people could easily see. "Now, be a good girl and be quiet, alright? I won't hurt you if you are."

She would have replied had his hand not been covering her mouth.

He sighed and shrugged. "Meh, if you do anything I'll just have to punish you, won't I?" At that she widened her eyes. She shook her head "yes", agreeing to his previous request.

A triumphant grin appeared on his features. "Good. Now, let's ditch this joint, hmm?" The high-pony tailed man removed his hand from her mouth. Believing he would hurt her if she tried anything, she remained still. He seemed content at her decision. From there he moved his hand into his cloak, pushing some of the thick fabric aside. He reached into a pouch on his belt. A moment later he brought his hand out. It was moving like he was squeezing something within.

"You ever flown before?"

"What?"

He grinned wider. "Ooh, you'll like this then."

When he opened his palm a light-coloured bird sat there. He gave a small jerk of his hand, letting the small figurine fall to the ground. With his free hand he made a sign that she recognized as a jutsu. A poof of clouds appeared at their feet right after. Sunna gasped as she watched the bird grow in size. Deidara lightly moved them back so it could fit in the confined space.

Deidara tugged the baffled blonde to him, circling an arm around her waist. He jumped onto the largened figure safely, showing practiced grace. The male continued to hold her close as the bird flapped its wings and began to take off the ground.

In response to the recent situation Sunna yelped and clung to her captor as the distance between her and the ground lengthened.

He laughed at her actions. "Wow, I feel like a super cool dude right now! You know, with a chick all over me and all."

"What's going on?!" she shrieked.

As she gazed downwards she could see the townspeople awing at them. They pointed and gasped, not sure of what to think of the spectacle. It looked as though everyone's eyes were focused on the two drifting into the sky on a giant bird.

Deidara was still grinning ecstatically. With his free hand he pointed to the crowds below. "I love it when people do that. Never gets old."

She blinked. _It feels cool being so high up and the center of attention._ She lightly shook her head and turned back to the other blonde.

"H-Hey, p-put me down!"

More amusement flashed through his features. He gestured to the ground. "You wanna fall twenty feet, hmm?"

She got his point. As the bird started to fly in a different direction he waved to the audience. He didn't even steer this thing. Was it alive? It wasn't breathing, and it had a smooth texture, not feathers of any kind.

"So you like my creation?"

The blue-eyed girl blinked to him. "_Your_ creation?"

The high-pony tailed man nodded. "Yep! It's made out of clay. Special chakra clay, not your normal silly putty. You like it?"

She nodded and shrugged at the same time. "I-I've never seen anything like it…Do you…control it?"

"Yeah, it does whatever I want. I think it, it performs it. Piece of cake really. A blondie whore like yourself could even figure it out!" he laughed at the insult.

She pouted, not amused at all. "You're blonde too."

"'Course I am. I'm just the better one!"

_You are __**so**__ full of yourself._

For another hour they flew through the skies, ascending different levels of their high environment. Sunna clung close to Deidara, wary of falling off the clay creation. He grinned the whole time, an arm still wrapped around the more petite girl. A few times he would slowly and gently rub his hand up and down her side. In response she blushed and squirmed, not comfortable with his actions. He would merely chuckle, enjoying toying with her.

Eventually they began to land in a forest. Sunna could feel the pressure change from the light pain in her ears. They had carefully landed, Deidara not lifting a finger to do so. When they were grounded on the grassy floor, the bird descended itself so they could easily hop off. As soon as they were it vanished in another puff of smoke, like when it had changed size. When Deidara reached to the ground, she realized it had shrunk into a better traveling size. Her captor stored it away in a pouch, still holding onto Sunna.

"D-Deidara, please take me back to the h-hotel." She requested, in hopes he would finally understand.

"Yeah, sure," he agreed. Hope filled her at his response. Then he started walking through the woods, tugging her along.

"Once we're done out here, hmm."

She tried to pull back. "L-Look, I-I've tried to tell you; I don't want to b-be here!"

He proceeded to walk, but his head was mildly turned back in her direction. "I'm an Akatsuki member, and so is Itachi. You take orders from him, right?"

"I-I guess…"

"Then why can't you listen to me? God, women are so weird, hmm."

They weren't walking for too long. When they got to a clearing in the forest, two figures were sitting on some logs. Their backs were turned to them. One was the short and stout man whom she had met the other day. Suna recognized him from his cloak and shape. But the other she didn't know. It was a clown-red messy-haired figure, seeming to be working on something. They were holding the shorter one's arm by the look of it. They too wore an Akatsuki robe.

"Hey, Sasori-no-Danna!" Deidara called out.

The red-haired figure straightened from his voice. "You're late." His voice was soft, but also a mix of strong and stern.

Sunna blinked lightly. _Why didn't Sasori answer? Who's that guy?_

The blondes began to approach the other two. The others didn't seem to care at their coming footsteps. They continued their activity.

"Sorry, hmm, I was just out getting something."

"Would you like to explain _why_ you're late?"

"I brought Itachi's whore back."

At this the messy-haired one looked back at the two. Sunna was surprised by his appearance. He had the face of a young teenager, but had a very mature voice. His brown eyes widened slightly to see Sunna right behind him. Immediately his gaze shot to the other blonde, daggers piercing from his eyes.

"What is she doing here?" he nearly spat.

Deidara lightly shrugged. "I just said I brought her, hmm."

The red-head narrowed his thin eyebrows. "You've been my partner in Akatsuki long enough to know extremely well that I do not show my face."

He waved a hand in a carefree manor. "So what? She's a prostitute; she's seen a hell lot of things."

Her face turned bright red. That was _not_ true. But she knew Deidara wouldn't listen to her and would only provoke her further.

The new man twitched his eyes back to Sunna. He wasn't amused at his companion's comment. The look he gave sent shivers down her spine.

"Girl, if you tell anyone what you have seen of me, I will not hesitate to find and kill you. Do I make myself clear?" he growled.

Her mouth opened in shock. _I-I didn't even want t __**be**__ here! _She started to tremble from the threat. His glare hardened as he waited for a reply. Eventually she nodded several times.

He seemed pleased with that. His attention returned to the arm on his lap. The sleeve was rolled up and revealed what looked like wood. Different contraptions were within and attached to it. The man poked and prodded here and there, looking for a malfunctioning piece.

Blue eyes flicked to the short man sitting on the ground. He wasn't talking at all. In fact, he wasn't even moving.

"That's Hiruko," Deidara stated, pointing to the larger figure. "You could call him Sasori-no-Danna's traveling donkey." He pointed to the red-head. "That's the real Sasori."

"Oh…" Everything made sense now. _But why would he want to hide himself? He's not ugly at all…_

"So why did you drag her here? I doubt she'd come with you willingly." Sasori said.

Deidara chuckled. "Yeah, took a bit of _convincing_ to bring her. I wanted to get her opinion."

"Of what?"

"Art."

At that the sitting man twitched. He turned back. "You dragged her here, made me sit around another hour waiting for you, allowed her to see my true appearance, all to get her view of art?" He didn't sound pleased at _all_.

"Yes," Deidara triumphantly grinned.

The other scowled. "You're an idiot. I should just kill you both."

Sunna started trembling once more. _H-He sounds so serious! What did I get into?!_

Her blonde captor laughed again. "Danna, you're just frightened that she'll agree with _my_ way of art, hmm."

He twitched faintly again. "What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

Sasori tsked and gave his head a simple shake. "She looks like she has more brains than that." She wasn't sure if it was a compliment. "Surely she must agree with what true art is."

Sunna blinked as she looked at each man. "A-Are you two artists or something?"

"**FUCK YEAH, BITCH!!!" Sasori and Deidara exclaimed.**

Deidara rolled his one visible eye. "You clue in fast, don't you?"

She was taken aback slightly. "W-Well how was I supposed to know?" She cleared her throat lightly, glad that the conversation was steering away from the upset Sasori. It seemed that though his appearance changed, his personality was the same. If she got this debate over with, the sooner she could leave and get back.

"So what kind of art do you two make?"

The blonde grinned and Sasori seemed to slightly smirk.

"Imagine your village's finest firework show…only _better_!" Deidara announced. He stuck a hand into his belt-pouch again. He looked to be molding something again.

When he was done three tiny figurines lay in the middle of his palm. One was a butterfly, another a bird and the last was a rather cute spider. He flicked his wrist upwards, sending the clay creatures in different directions. The butterfly began to flutter around the open area, as did the bird, only it ascended higher and above the trees. The spider-like creature hopped this way and that above the trees as well.

He excitedly pointed to them, to which a curious Sunna watched. It didn't take them long to be all near each other again, only they were each at a different level. Deidara's free hand was brought up to his chest, making a jutsu sign.

"Katsu!" he lightly proclaimed.

As soon as the word was spoken the creatures exploded. The girl gasped at the unexpected scene. It was daytime but the bright colours could be seen from each explosion. He had set them up so the bird would be at the highest point, the butterfly in the middle and the bug at the lowest level. The explosions looked like fireworks, but maybe not as good as Konoha's finest. She had to admit though; the explosion was big, booming and colourful. It was loud, clear, and she could feel the vibration from the bang. She preferred them as the cute creatures they had previously been however. Loud things weren't her particular cup of tea.

He had a mild crazed look in his blue eye. "What do you think, hmm?"

She turned her attention back to him, a small smile on her face. "Th-That was pretty cool. I liked it. B-But I'm not a fan of really loud stuff…" He seemed to frown at her last comment. Afraid to irritate him, she said, "I-It was really cool though!"

He held his chin high, a proud look of his face. "The best art passes by in mere seconds, proving that it can be done only once and still be grand. True art is fleeting. An explosion best suites that unique property of the subject, hmm." He mimicked an explosion in his hand, curling his hand into a ball and then spreading his fingers wide. "The blast, the colours, the variety of shapes and sizes…It all adds up to the perfect work of art."

_Well that was quite a speech…Seemed kinda…practiced… _She looked to Sasori. "Do you make explosions too?"

A cold expression passed through his features. "You would never catch me participating with anything of such. My view of art is completely different."

"Well, what do you do?"

The red-head stood, proving to be the tallest of the three. He gestured to the form still sitting. "I make puppets, much like Hiruko here."

She blinked and examined the figure. "H-He's a p-puppet? He looks like a real person!"

"And he once was." He stated. "The original Hiruko proved to have skills worthy of my wanting. After defeating him I took his body and made it my own. I do the same with all my puppets. Only the finest are in my collection."

Her fingers started twitching. "Y-You…You kill people and make them puppets?!"

He nodded, a lightly bored expression on his face. "I do. It can be very time consuming, but the end result is worth the effort." He gazed at Sunna, a look of consideration on him. "I presume you'd make a fine puppet. You have the perfect form and characteristics."

Her eyes widened immensely at his thought. "I-I don't want to b-be a p-puppet."

In return he gave her a sarcastic face. "Did I say I would turn you into one? You lack the proper qualifications. It's out of the question."

_Oh thank God…_ She looked back down to Hiruko. He wasn't the prettiest thing she had ever seen, but if he had turned him from flesh and blood into wood and bolts…that meant something, didn't it? He had to have talent to do that.

"S-So whats special about puppets?" she asked.

Deidara bluntly replied, "Nothing at all, hmm."

Sasori glared in his direction before turning back to her. "True art should last forever. If it can withstand the test of time, it is worth the memory. It will exist forever, and all can admire the work put into the creation." He gestured again to Hiruko. "I turned my puppets from flesh into wood. Your body will rot and die, but in these forms and in the proper care, they last forever. That is true beauty."

Sunna admired Sasori's point of view. It made sense. Maybe puppets weren't exactly the best way to promote the idea, in fact it was creepy in a way, but he made the point anyway. She didn't disagree to either male. _Art is art._

"So!" Deidara shot his face into hers, popping her personal bubble. She withdrew her head back in response, eyes widened again in surprise. In the meantime Sasori opened up his large puppet, gently placing himself within. Not long after it shut, encasing the man inside.

"Who do you agree with?"

"What?" she nervously peeped.

Sasori answered in his former deep, rough voice. "Which form of art do you think is superior?"

_Oh no._ She did _not_ get caught in an argument over art.

"W-Well, I don't know. I-I like both…" she admitted. She lowered her head a little. "M-My opinion doesn't really matter. You guys seem really content with what you do…"

"Of course your opinion matters!" The blonde male exclaimed. "I need you to prove that my art is better than Sasori-no-Danna's."

The other cocked his head to his partner. "You're trying to piss me off, aren't you?"

She held her hands up, as if trying to cease their fighting. "R-Really, I like both of your styles."

"That's outrageous, hmm! How could you think a pile of wood can be beautiful?"

"How can she appreciate fireworks if they're only there for a mere second?" Sasori retorted.

Just like that the two started arguing, insulting each other and their viewpoints. By now her captor had released her. She could've run away. Of course, seeing as they were ex-nins and extremely deadly criminals, and the fact that they had already threatened her, she decided it would be best to stay put. The least she could do was back away from the two.

She started to worry when a large scorpion tail appeared from under Hiruko's cloak. It began to stretch out, poised in a dangerous position. It looked as though he was intending to gut Deidara with it.

_Is that…__**poison**__ on the tip?! _She started to shake. _Th-This wasn't supposed to happen! Oh my God, what am I going to do? Are they gonna kill each other?_

Suddenly someone grabbed her hand. She inwardly jumped and snapped her head down. A purple nail-polished hand held her gently, but sternly. Her gaze followed their arm upwards until she saw their face.

"Itachi!"

Her friend had a serious face on, like always, but she felt so happy to see him. He motioned for her to remain quiet. They silently and carefully walked away so the bickering artists wouldn't notice. As they progressed deeper into the woods she noticed they hadn't been detected. She let out a sigh of relief.

She looked to him curiously as they continued to leave. "How did you know where I was?"

"Deidara's fireworks; I saw and heard them. As for how I knew you weren't at the hotel, the new member informed us of Deidara leaving to return to the city when he encountered us after we parted. I was able to figure out what his intentions were." He answered.

Sunna bit her lip lightly and looked down. "L-Look, Itachi, I-I know what you said, a-and I want you to know that I didn't want to go with him. He threatened me, and I couldn't do anything…" she frowned to herself. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Sunna." He reassured. "I figured he would try something like this." He looked back to her slightly. "If you didn't notice, he has a strong detest for me. It's most likely why he is being so rude to you."

She remained frowning. Why wouldn't he like Itachi? She never noticed her friend insulting Deidara.

"We're leaving right away for a new location."

She blinked at that. "I thought you said we'd be staying at that city for a while."

He narrowed his eyebrows slightly. "We were supposed to. However, because of Deidara's reckless actions he lured too much attention. Kisame is already getting our things and we will be meeting him outside."

"Okay," she sighed. _How can someone cause so much trouble in one_ _day? Poor Itachi seems so irritated…Oh, I know how to cheer him up!_

"I found some dangos on sale while I was out. When we meet up with Kisame we can have some." She suggested, not sure how he would react.

She could see the faint change on his face. He looked pleased.

"You have good taste, Sunna."

**Dear god, that one bolded part my friend made up. Seriously, I ledn them the hand-written stuff I make up to get their viewpoints, and I got this back today to see that written on the back of the paper. I was like, "WHAT THE HELL?! XD XD XD"**

**It was beauitful 83**

**Anyway! Hope ya liked it. Ya had a chuckle or two, good, I intended that :p I don't think i'm good at humourous writting though. Like, humourous writting that keeps to something's plot xP **

**Please review! not sure when next chap is up. See ya all later!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ah, new chappie. I got this done finally. then again, didn't spend too much time on it. Blah, it came out nice.**

**Tired as hell. haven't been getting much sleep and performing FootLoose is tiring. Blahahahahaha....oh! I did go see Avenue Q! that was awesome!!! If you were gay! XD**

**not much to say. thanks to friends for helping me figure some things up in the chappie. Love ya! Please read and review; I appreciate it!**

**Sunna's mine, Back off 'Tachi, and sushi tastes good on ice cream. Enjoy.**

_**Chapter 11**_

Things had calmed down after Sunna's reencounter with Deidara and Sasori. Kisame, her and Itachi left to another town to stay for a few days. Itachi and her did some more training, and she had finally been able to decently master shurikens and kunais. Apparently there was still tons of more to learn, but she had gotten a hold of most of the basics very quickly. They were going to be doing different training in a few days. She couldn't wait.

For now they stayed at a fancy hotel, just taking a day off from Akatsuki missions, crazed artists, and training. Sunna lay on the couch reading a book she found in their room. It was a bright and sunny late morning day. The window was open and a cool breeze lulled inside every once in a while. The sun shined and its warm rays kept her comfortable on the sofa.

She saw Itachi walk into the room from the corner of her eye. Lightly turning she greeted to him with a smile.

"Sunna, did you have any specific plans today?" he asked.

The blonde flickered her eyes upward in thought. "Uh, I don't think so. I assumed we were going to take it easy." She flipped a page of her book before looking to him again. "Why?"

Her black-haired friend leaned against the doorframe of the room. He crossed his arms over his chest, putting on a rather "cool looking" stance.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go into town today with me."

"Oh, did you need to pick up something?"

"No, I was thinking it would be a rather nice day to hang out. There's a movie theater here, so would you like to go see a film?"

She could feel excitement flow through her. She'd never been to the theater before. "What movies are playing?" she blushed as she smiled.

In reply he shrugged. "I figured we could go and see if we find one interesting. Would you…like to do that?"

She marked her page before closing her book. "Sure! I just need to get ready, okay?"

Itachi smiled, pleased with her answer. "That's fine. I'll do so myself."

Not long later they were walking downtown. People were taking advantage of the great weather. It seemed like everyone was out and about.

"Sunna, hold my hand." Itachi said to her as they walked.

Her face blushed brightly. "Uh, w-why?"

"There are a lot of people out. We wouldn't want to get separated."

_Seems like a good enough reason. I-I wouldn't mind either…_ She took his hand and cutely grinned to him, a blush staining her cheeks. Itachi seemed to lightly smile in return, gently grasping her hand with his own.

_No one would suspect us of being wanted criminals…We look like an every day couple._ More blood flowed to her cheeks as she thought.

As they continued to stroll around the town, they came across many stores and places. One of them that caught her eye was a hair salon. It was brightly coloured and through the window she could see hair advertisements scattered in the shop. Different styles were shown, along with different hair and salon appliances. She could see a large poster with a model that had a similar style of hair as Sunna's.

_How come her hair looks so much better than mine?_ With that thought she inspected a lock of her own hair. A face was made at her discovery. _When __**was**__ the last time I got it cut? There's so many split ends…ew…_

Itachi seemed to notice her actions. He looked from her to the hair salon. "Did you want to step in?"

She blinked and looked to him. "W-Well, I was just wondering about it. If it's too much trouble we don't have to."

He shrugged and moved for the door. "We're not in a rush."

As the glass door opened a ring of a bell chimed through the air. A young woman sat at the desk, sketching something in a book. She did not seem the slightest bored, as she was quite interested in her drawing, and dancing in her chair to the upbeat music playing on the stereo.

"I wanna make some babies, I wanna get it on! I wanna make ya horny, but I can't get it up! I wanna make some money, but I don't want no job! I wanna make ya horny, but I can't get it up!" she sang to herself as she drew.

Sunna and Itachi stood in front of the desk, slightly paralyzed.

_Oh…my God…that's vulgar._

She continued to sing and dance on the spot, obviously into the song. "It must be your face, whoo whoo! Or it's your _booody_. If it ain't your body than it must be your face!" At the last line she lifted her head up, pointing to said physical feature on her. Her blue eyes widened immensely when she saw the two standing before her, eyeing her oddly.

"Oh, shit," she mumbled. In a quick instant she grabbed the remote and changed the song to a more easy-going tune. The short-haired brunette turned back, smiling nervously. Her face was slightly red from embarrassment.

"Aw, geez, ignore that. I didn't hear you. No one's come in at all today, so I thought I'd pop in some MSI, 'cause I love them, but then I sing along – and yeah, sorry you had to see that." She motioned with her hands as she talked. It was hard to understand her; she spoke extremely fast.

Itachi and Sunna nodded. He then gestured to the girl beside him. "My friend wanted to get a haircut." He explained.

She shot her head from Itachi to Sunna. She smiled cheerily. "She's cute! I love her hair! Why would you want to get it cut?"

Sunna blinked at her outgoingness. "W-Well, I just wanted to get it trimmed a little…"

She moved her arms away from each other, pride shining on her face. "No problem! We're great with hair! Well, my friend is anyway. See all those posters?" She pointed to the wall with different styles and cuts plastered to it. "We wish we could style that hair; but we'll get there! Practice makes perfect!"

"Hey, Marie, who you talking to?" a voice interrupted. Another brunette came walking in from a backroom. Her brown locks descended down to her mid-back like Sunna's.

The sitting one waved spirit fingers to Itachi and Sunna, showing them off like a first-place prize. "We got customers!"

Soon a smile appeared. "Sweet! I was getting bored."

The girl named Marie pointed to Sunna. "She wants a trim," Next, she pointed to Itachi. "He…What the hell do you want?"

"Marie! They're customers!"

"Yeah, but they're young adults like us, Ily! We can talk normally to them."

"I didn't want anything." Itachi softly informed.

"Well what are you going to do while she gets her hair done?" Ily asked.

He shrugged his shoulders in response.

Sunna turned to him, lightly blushing. "You don't have to stay here, Itachi."

"Ooh, I know! You can get a back massage." The longer-haired brunette suggested.

"Back massage?" The only blonde echoed.

"Yeah, Marie gives great massages. Free of charge." She gestured to her seated friend.

The black-haired man whispered lightly to Sunna's ear, "Something tells me that we don't have much of a choice with these people…"

"Alright, everything's figured out," the shortest-haired one stood up from her wheelie-chair. She ushered Itachi to her to which he followed. His blonde companion walked to the other employee who waved for her to come.

Sunna sat straight forward in the chair she was beckoned to sit in. In front of her was a large mirror. She could see her hairdresser begin to gather her tools behind her. The other girl seated Itachi still in the blonde's view. She also moved behind him and began to poke and prod his back.

"Wow, you're really tense." Marie stated, suddenly calmer and more serious. She looked at the older teen curiously. "What do you do for a living?"

"I workout a lot," he vaguely explained. He was keeping a low profile. Sunna would have to do the same if they asked.

"'Kay, I do anything that hurts, just tell me, alright?" He nodded in reply. With that she began to work on his shoulders, moving her thumbs to relax the muscles. Immediately his facial expression changed to comfort.

Right after Ily wrapped a plastic-like cover over Sunna's clothes. Then she led her to the sink to wash out her hair. It was awkwardly quiet in the empty salon. Sunna decided to be the one to break the ice.

"You guys seem to have a nice business…"

Ily shrugged. "It's alright pay I guess. It keeps off loans and pays rent. Better than working with food."

"Ew," Marie agreed from across the room. "Personally, I'd be like, working with movie sets and acting and stuff. It'd be awesome!"

"You certainly seem dramatic enough for the art." Itachi commented slightly sarcastically. The girl didn't seem to notice his tone.

"Actually, Ily over there can be pretty damn hyper too. She's just as bad when no one's around but us."

"That sounds perverted." Ily commented with a slight frown.

In response her friend snickered. "Heh, it was supposed to be."

When they finally left the salon an hour later, the couple looked refreshed. Sunna's hair was relatively the same, just a tad shorter than the original mid-back length. The girls working there seemed to _love_ her hair. The crazier one even petted it like she was a cat. Oh well, they were nice and even gave them a discount. They also informed her how much Itachi seemed to like back massages. The thought made her blush, but she'd keep it in mind. If it made him content, that was what mattered, right?

The older teen showed to be more relaxed way than before. He looked content, seeming to not be afraid to show a bit of a smile in public.

"I guess it was a good idea to stop in there?" the blonde curiously asked, a smile on her lips.

He nodded. "They were odd company…but friendly."

She blushed faintly. "You're hair…looks really good when it's shorter."

He glanced at her, seeming surprised by her statement. "It wasn't a mistake for them to cut it off?" He was referring to the fact that they took off half of his hair, his dark locks now descending just to his chest. His hair was kept in a low pony-tail descending down his back. He smiled as he spoke, showing he was being humourous.

"Mmm-hmm!" she reassured. "They weren't completely crazy." She remembered how the longer-haired one reacted when she saw how long his hair was. She put up a good fight to persuade him into cutting it.

He lightly chucked at that. As they looked forward again they noticed the movie theater. There were no line-ups; it seemed like no one wanted to spend the afternoon inside. Sunna didn't mind seeing a movie with Itachi. She was looking forward to it. It meant more quality time to spend with him.

It didn't take long for them to reach the ticket window. Another young teen sat inside the booth, reading a skater magazine from the lack of a crowd. She looked up to them when they entered, smiling as a greeting.

"Welcome to ze RK Cinemas. How may I help you today?"

Sunna blinked. _That's an unusual name. _"What does the _RK_ stand for?"

The darker-haired girl shrugged. "I dunno. Probably something random. I bet some whack job made it up."

"Can you suggest a good movie for us to see?" Itachi changed the subject.

The girl made a face as she looked up. "Uh, there's not really a lot of good movies playing. There's that Twilight film but it's crap." She pointed a hand to the outer wall of the cinemas. Hung on the brick were movie posters and ads.

"We got a list of what's playing up there. The best one I would have to say is a remake of a film called, 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'. Ever seen it?"

The two shook their heads. In response the girl seemed to laugh as she took out two tickets.

"Go for it. At least you'll know what people talk about now. Me an' my buds love it." She handed them admits and Itachi handed her the due money in return. "Inside are snack centers, washrooms and a video arcade. Have fun, your show starts in ten minutes." With that she went back to her book, eyeing a figure skating on a stair rail.

"Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you. There's no cameras in the movie theater, and it isn't busy today." She casually said as she eyed another picture.

Sunna blinked. "What does that mean?"

The girl snickered as she flipped a page of the magazine. "You'll figure it out."

Like the other teenager said, she did figure it out. Her face blushed as she held Itachi's hand. He merely walked into the theater, ignoring the girl's comment.

When she did look back to him, she was surprised. _H-His cheeks look a bit pink…_

They sat in the movie room, awaiting the film to start. On Sunna's lap a bag of popcorn lay. Both of them weren't too hungry, so they decided to share it. Not many people were in the theatre like the ticket master had said.

"You think this'll be good?" she curiously whispered, leaning more into him to do so.

He lowered his head to reply. "It may be. I've heard good reviews."

Then the lights began to dim. The screen lit up, announcing that the film would start. Sunna reached down for a handful of popcorn. Instead she grabbed someone's hand and the very person held her. She looked from the screen to see Itachi and her gently holding each other. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she darted her hand away. Itachi too took his hand, looking back to the upcoming movie, seeming slightly nervous himself.

After the movie they hung around the town longer. By the time they got back to the hotel it was supper time. Before they entered they stood in the hallway.

"I really enjoyed hanging out with you today, Itachi." She blushed as she said.

Itachi in turn nodded, smiling to her. "I had a fun time myself. You're good company, Sunna."

She blushed even more, smiling brightly. "I'm really glad we're friends."

He blinked at the statement, his smile vanishing for a moment. A split second later his lips curved warmly again. "As am I."

The next day Sunna woke up bright and early. She made up breakfast in the kitchen of the hotel room. Itachi and Kisame would be getting up soon, and then they'd be going out to train for the day.

After the eggs were made up, Kisame walked in. She smiled brightly to her friend. "Good morning!"

He grinned as well. "You seem excited."

She nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait to start our training today."

He lightly frowned as he took his seat. "Oh, I don't know if Itachi will be up to it or not."

"How come?" she put his plate of eggs and bacon on the table.

"He was telling me last night that he wasn't feeling the best. You two were out yesterday, weren't you?"

"Yeah, we were." She answered.

She blushed, remembering the hangout. It had been a good movie after all; she had really enjoyed it, and Itachi did too. The music in it was catchy and nice, and had a lot of meaning. The rest of the day in town had been very enjoyable as well.

Kisame nodded, smiling to himself slightly. "That explains it. It's flu season, and I wouldn't be surprised if he caught something from being around so many people."

She frowned as she stood by the table. "Really? I was looking forward to this new training with chakra...I'll go check on him. Maybe he's feeling better."

He didn't stop her, but instead began eating his breakfast. She walked to Itachi's room in the hotel suite. When she reached the door she knocked for permission to enter. A voice behind it allowed her, to which she then opened the door.

"Good morning, Itachi." She cheerily greeted to his form on the bed. He was sitting up but didn't seem like himself. He looked groggy and a little green in the face. He faintly nodded to acknowledge her.

"Are you feeling alright? You look sick." She commented, hopes for today's training starting to wither down.

He nodded once more. "I do feel ill."

"Kisame said it's flu season."

He slightly sighed. "I believe I caught it. Forgive me, Sunna, but I don't feel up to training with you."

"That's alright; your health's important. You need a lot of rest. Did you want me to bring your breakfast in here?" she asked, gesturing lightly outside of the room.

Itachi shook his head. "I don't want to eat very much. I already had a bad experience after eating dinner last night."

She nodded in understanding. "Okay, just take it easy." She was about to walk out and shut the door.

"Sunna," he called.

In response to her name she turned back curiously.

"If you would like, Kisame could train you today." He suggested.

"Uhm, that would be nice, but what about you? Who'll take care of you while you're sick? Kisame said yesterday that he had plans for today." She smiled at him, cheeks a bright pink. "B-Besides, I like training with you. Just relax and rest. I'll take care of you."

He lightly smiled before she shut the door. "Thank you,"

For the next few days Itachi remained ill. Sunna cared for him like she said she would. He didn't want to eat much, but she found a way to persuade him into eating soup. Solid foods made him vomit otherwise. But he was getting better every day, and wasn't far off from a healthy recovery from the flu.

Sunna had gone out today to get more groceries. They'd probably be leaving soon and she wanted to make sure they had enough for their voyage.

The blonde-haired girl strolled through the halls of their hotel, clutching a big paper bag full of food. When she reached their room she fiddled for her key while balancing the bag against the door and on her leg. She got it and slipped it through the slot, turning it to unlock the door.

_Man, this bag is heavy. I wish Kisame could've come with me to drop off everything. We'll be meeting him in the next town when we leave though. He was nice to take both his and Itachi's Akatsuki duty._

When she stepped into their room Itachi was opening the fridge. He tilted his head to glance at her, nodding to her entrance.

"Looking for something to eat??" she asked as she set the large bag on the table. "I just got stuff right now."

"I found something." He took out a package of dangos and shut the fridge.

She frowned at his choice of appetite. "Itachi, you may be better than before, but if you eat junk food you'll just throw it up again. Eat an apple."

"Dangos aren't junk food." The dark-haired man corrected, a slight smirk on his lips. "I haven't had anything sweet for a while."

She walked up to him, taking the package from his hand. "I'll give you something sweet."

He seemed interested at that. "Will you now?"

Her face turned bright red. _Is he…flirting?!_ She straightened up. "A-Apples are sweet."

"So are other things…" She couldn't tell if he was gesturing to her or not. _No, it must be my imagination. Like Itachi would flirt with me…_

"Uhm, w-when you're feeling better w-we can eat some dangos…" She looked down to try and hide her blushing face.

There was a small pause from him. "Sure," He began to walk to his room again.

When his door shut Sunna let out a sigh of relief. Her tense body relaxed instantly.

_Could he like me…?_ She blushed more. _It sounded like he was flirting…but did he mean it? Itachi's handsome; he could get any girl he wanted. Would he really choose __**me**__? Does he…really feel the same as I do?_

Either way she couldn't stop herself from doing a small dance on the spot. _He might like me! Itachi might like me!_ As she unpacked the groceries she hummed to herself, smiling warmly the whole time.

**Ha ha, my friend made that up. thank ya hon**

**and it's funny to me...I can write sweet little things like this...and then be a huge mega pervert the next moment xD WHAT 'TACHI SAID WAS NOT SUPPOSSED TO BE THAT PERVERTED!!! she's sweet; he was referring to her! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER PEOPLE!**

**Itachi: hypacryte T-T**

**RK: ROCKNKITTYOCTOPUS !!!!!!!!!! (shots Itachi with lasor beam)**

**Have a good week guys. I'll see ya around. No idea when the next chappie will be done. Please leave a review!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Uhm, some things have been coming up lately, so I might not have a chappie done in a bit. the next one's halfway done, still tweaking it though.**

**Love you guys!!!**

**Sunna: I belong to RK, Itachi's Mashashi Kishimoto's-**

**RK: AN' HE'S SEXI IN DAH PANTS!!!!!!!**

**Sunna:...(blush) t-the story's RocknKitty's, please don't steal it or anything like that. And she likes reviews!**

**RK: AN' CHEESECAKE!**

**Sunna: Yes, she also likes cheesecake**

**Itachi: I like boobs 83**

**Sunna: oxO**

**RK: OH HOT DAMN, I'MA EATIN' FRENCH ONION SOUP TONIGHT, BI-ATCH!!!!**

_**Chapter 12**_

_Why does Itachi have to be so hard to read?_ She sighed to herself. They had met up with Kisame again and were currently traveling elsewhere. Sunna hadn't been able to figure out the truth about her dark-haired crush. Did he like her too? It was hard to tell with his limited show of emotions.

An idea suddenly occurred to her. _Kisame's known Itachi a long while. And he's his best friend. He'll know something about Itachi, right? Like, if he's seeing someone?_ She looked ahead to see Itachi walking a bit further. Kisame was beside her and when she gently held his cloak's large sleeve, he gazed down.

"What is it?" his deeper voice curiously asked.

She slowed her walking, to which Kisame caught on and followed. It didn't take long for Itachi to notice their absence. He turned back, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Oh, we're just talking." Sunna brightly smiled, trying not to seem suspicious. He shrugged and proceeded on his way. He remained in their line of sight but out of hearing range.

She was glad he had an easy-going personality. The blonde turned her attention to Kisame once more, blushing as she hinted him to keep quiet.

"Kisame… has Itachi ever had a… girlfriend?"

The tall man blinked before grinning. "And why would you want to know?"

Her blush reddened. "I-I'm just curious!"

He let out a chuckle in reply. He pretended to seal his lips like a zipper as he said, "Your secret's safe with me!" His small eyes looked up in thought. "I don't think I've ever seen him with another girl. Itachi isn't the very sociable or open type. You two get along great though." A blue hand was gestured at her.

She was surprised. "Are you sure? I mean, I've noticed the way women look at him. He could easily get a girlfriend whenever he wanted to, right?"

The swordsman shrugged. "Probably. But managing a relationship with your face in every bingo book is also hard."

She sighed again. "Yeah. What about you, Kisame? You go out a lot; are you meeting with someone?"

The blue-man suddenly put off a face and aura of gloom. "It's a rather sensitive subject."

Sunna blinked and then smiled, trying to cheer him up. "Don't worry! I'm sure you'll find someone." She held his arm for reassurance of her words.

His sharp-toothed grin returned. "You're such a sweetheart, Sunna." He patted her head with a large hand. "You make me think of you as the daughter I never had. Of course, we'd have to give you a sword first." He chuckled.

Again she blinked wide blue eyes. Kisame thought of her like a daughter? They had only known each other for a couple weeks though. She wasn't offended or scared; just surprised. Did he mean that he had a family once upon a time?"

_Kisame…would make a nice dad._ She warmly smiled to him again. If he thought of her like the daughter he never had, she was sure she could think of him as the father she always wanted.

"Thanks for the talk, Kisame."

"It was my pleasure. If you ever need to chat, feel free to tell me." He gestured to the lone Itachi. "Let's go join him, shall we?"

She flicked her wrist, the kunai she momentarily held whizzing through the air. In half a second another was thrown and many more followed. Some knives hit each other and went soaring in another direction from the momentum. Her body twirled and tilted with her movements as she threw the ninja knives. Her breathing was quickened from the swift actions, but other than that she was fine. Her eyes looked to each target she had hit. They hung on the trees at different levels in a large clearing in the woods.

"In five seconds, you hit a majority of the targets." Her peer trainer stated from a safe distance.

She looked to him, a glimpse of pride on her features. "How many bull's-eyes did I get?"

"Three out of twelve." At his answer she hung her head and sighed. It was better than the last time at least.

"Don't worry, Sunna." He said as he approached her. "It's still very good. When we begin chakra control, you'll learn how to use chakra to help balance and throw kunais and shurkikens."

She brightened at that. "Are we going to start that today?"

He nodded. "I think you're ready."

Sunna grinned. "Sweet! What do I do?"

Itachi faintly smiled at her energy. "This will be a longer subject to master, but seeing as you work hard you should be able to understand it quickly. You also have the advantage of being a woman."

She raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with chakra?"

"Women generally have better control of their chakra. Men's chakra on the other hand tends to be stronger. However, some of the world's greatest and powerful shinobi are women, because of their ability to quickly move their chakra and build it up inside themselves. Females are better at gathering and controlling chakra, males are better at using and manipulating it." He explained.

A nod showed she understood. "So how do I gather chakra?"

"It requires a lot of concentration. Move your body into a neutral position, like this." He moved his legs apart and held his arms above his chest. She followed his actions, checking herself over to make sure she was doing it right.

He continued. "Next, make this hand symbol. This jutsu is used for beginners. Eventually you'll be able to control your chakra without making a sign."

She mimicked the way his hands were poised. "I don't feel anything. Should I?"

"This is now when you concentrate. As you think of your chakra forming together, you should feel it collect to your center."

The blonde shut her eyes to help. As she focused she could feel what felt like cool water move within her. It was like a river was flowing inside.

When she described the feeling to Itachi, he replied, "That's correct. You're doing exceptionally well for your first time."

She continued to harvest it within herself. Minutes passed as she did this. "How am I doing now?"

"Keep focusing." He instructed. She heard him walk toward her and place a hand on her forearm. She understood that he was measuring her energy. An experienced shinobi like himself could do that.

_He hasn't said anything. Is everything alright?_ "Itachi?" she opened her eyes to see him staring at her arm blankly, where his hand still was. "Am I doing it properly?"

At her voice he flicked his eyes to hers. "Sunna, do you know why you would have a large amount of chakra?"

"I do? I mean, I wouldn't know why." She looked at him in confusion. "Are you sure?"

He nodded slowly. "You have a huge amount."

"I'm not gathering it too quickly, am I? I feel fine…"

"No, you're doing it normally. That doesn't explain the vast amount you have…"

"Well, how much is there?"

"You have more chakra than myself or Kisame…Mind you, it doesn't feel as strong as it should if there's that much…"

She nervously smiled. "That's still a good thing, right?"

"It can be…It means you won't tire that easily and can endure a battle longer. There are negatives though…" He seemed confused himself. "There are only a few reasons why one person alone would have so much chakra…"

"What are they?"

He faintly shook his head. "We'll discuss it later. You can stop channeling your chakra for now. Remember what yours felt like; cool running water. Now, sample mine." He held out his hand for her to touch. She obeyed his request, and felt a similar feeling of energy. However, his felt warmer and more fluent.

"You could say that my chakra is…_tamer_ than yours. I have practiced the art of a shinobi for over half my life, so that is why mine is calm. Though this is your first time, I'm surprised that yours flows so smoothly as well."

She shrugged lightly. "Beginner's luck…?"

"No, your chakra feels practiced. Are you sure you've never done this training before?" he asked in his monotone voice.

She nodded. "I don't remember doing this at the academy. But that was nearly ten years ago."

He frowned slightly. "We'll figure it out later. Allow me to show you how to channel chakra to your different parts of your body. You should also learn where your main chakra points are."

Though the season was slowly turning to winter, and although it was cold they camped out. Itachi and Kisame said that was the life for criminals. Because your face was wanted dead in every country, you couldn't always find a right town to stay in. Sometimes they were lucky enough to find a cave or some kind of shelter, but no such luck occurred tonight. They had sleeping bags and a crackling fire to keep warm.

The days were getting shorter as well. Sunna cuddled into her sleeping bag, attempting to keep a comfortable temperature. It wasn't that late but she was exhausted. Then again, she had done some new training. Itachi and Kisame left a while ago to get more firewood for the night and she decided to get some rest. It was taking some time to warm up her bed in the chilly scene.

Footsteps crunched on the autumn ground. Sunna remained lying down as if sleeping, as her real intentions were to fall to slumber anyway.

"So you think Sunna's a jinchuriki?" Kisame's familiar voice asked.

"That's the only logical explanation I can think of. No normal human has such a vast amount of chakra." Itachi's voice replied to his friend.

_What's a jinchuriki?_

"She could be a special case." The older one commented.

"That's possible as well. I don't want to take any chances."

"Wouldn't she have some kind of physical feature of a bijuu? The kyuubi kid had whiskers; what about her?"

"Tailed-beast hosts don't always have a physical feature of their inner demon."

"Can we not just ask?"

"Sunna didn't grow up to be a shinobi; that's why I'm training her now. She wouldn't know if she has a demon inside her. There's hardly any way to tell if she doesn't know herself." The younger male explained.

There was a pause from their conversation.

"Should we inform Leader of this?" Kisame hesitantly asked.

"No. Until we're sure we shouldn't say anything to anyone."

Kisame sighed as Sunna heard him sit down. "If she is a jinchuriki… I don't think I'd be willing to tell our fellow Akatsuki. She's too sweet of a girl to do that to her." The light pause told her Itachi nodded. "But… I suppose we'll have to do something about it. If she is one, we'll have to hand her in eventually. Even if we'd let her run now, we'd only have to hunt her down later."

"Hn,"

"I hope things work out for the best."

Unintentionally her body shook from a chilly wind. She didn't want her companions to notice. They did, as one placed what she assumed was an Akatsuki cloak over her. It was heated from just being worn, and the extra layer did the trick. She snuggled more comfortably in her sleeping bag, reaching a hand out to bundle some of the warmer fabric. She began to fall asleep when the other two changed their conversation's topic.

When she woke the next day, she found Kisame poking a newly made fire. She drowsily sat up in her camping bed. The middle-aged man noticed and grinned to her.

"'Morning Sunshine," he chimed.

Her stomach gave a light churn. _Mom…used to say that to me…_ She faintly shook her head, remembering he had spoken to her.

"Hi Kisame," she smiled, also remembering their conversation from earlier. "Whatcha doing?"

"I thought I'd give you a break from making a meal. You slept in quite a bit." He put a frying pan carefully over the fire.

"I did? Well, thanks anyway." She inspected the rest of their camp. The third member of their trio was missing. She did notice an Akatsuki cloak on top of her sleeping bag. But it wasn't Kisame's; he was wearing his. Her cheeks blushed realizing it was Itachi's.

"Where is he?" she asked.

The blue-man placed some ham on the hot pan. The meat sizzled from the extreme heat. "He just went out for a while."

_If that's the case, maybe I can ask Kisame about their conversation. _"Hey, Kisame? What were you two talking about last night?"

He looked up from his cooking. "Did we wake you up?"

"No, I was just having trouble sleeping. But what were you discussing?" she repeated her question. "And what's a… jinchuriki?"

He seemed surprised at her knowledge. "Eh, I guess we shouldn't keep it from you. It's unfair, right?" He flipped the ham with a spatula. "Have you ever heard of bijuu?"

Sunna shook her head. He continued, "They are the most powerful and destructible demons in the world. Every one has a different amount of tails, ranging from one to nine. There's a total of nine bijuu. Now, a jinchuriki is a human who has a bijuu inside of them."

"How do they do that?"

"It's a special jutsu. Only few know it and it is only used in dire or important situations. When it's done, they give the bestowed vast amounts of power, an inner demon, and if that power is tapped it can lead to the destruction of countries. There's a catch though."

She blinked. "What is it?"

The shark-man smirked slightly. "The one who performs the jutsu must sacrifice their life."

A gasp escaped from her lips. "B-But why would anyone do that?"

He shrugged. "In the case of the kyuubi jinchuriki, his village was being attacked by the nine-tailed demon. To save his home the Hokage of the time gave his life to seal the kyuubi away."

"I think… I remember that story from the academy." She murmured. "So why… would I be one? Itachi said my chakra wasn't strong. Wouldn't the chakra of a demon be immensely powerful?"

He nodded. "That's what we can't figure out."

She was nervous to ask the next question. "So…what's wrong about being a jinchuriki? It'd be an advantage, wouldn't it?"

Kisame made a face. He poked the food on the pan, frowning as he tried to think of words. "I'm not sure if I should tell you _that_ much."

"Why not?"

"It's rather…_difficult_ to explain. It's not the best conversation. I'd suggest discussing it with Itachi. He'd be better at explaining." He suggested. "Wanna help me cook some eggs?" With that question he ended the discussion.

It was later that day when she had time alone with Itachi. They were walking to a different location, Kisame staying behind to hide their tracks. There was a slight chance someone had seen them, and the Akatsuki members wanted to be certain they wouldn't be traced.

They had done some more training today. Even Kisame helped this time. Using his sword he sampled her chakra. He said he would explain the basics of his sword, sammehadda, later. Kisame had whispered to her that her energy wasn't like the jinchuriki that they had encountered.

Sunna wasn't sure if Itachi was still concerned or not. Kisame probably told him what he told her. But she wanted to know why it wasn't good to have a beast inside her. It would be her problem, not theirs, right?

"Why would it be bad if I was a jinchuriki?"

He seemed surprised at her question. Itachi kept his head straight forward and remained quiet for a while. "I take it you understand that the power of a tailed beast is incredible and is desired by many people." She nodded. "The organization Kisame and I belong to, Akatsuki, want the bijuu. Our goal is to find the beasts and capture them."

"So why would it be inferior if I was to stay in Akatsuki? I'm already with you."

"It's hard to explain the jutsu used in jinchuriki to make them what they are. The sealing bonds the two souls together. Not much is known of jinchuriki, but there is a way to separate the beast from within the human. Though, the process takes days to perform. The host is conscious during all of the procedure. I imagine it would like being torn from the inside, but not a physical or emotional; it would be extremely painful." He explained with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

The blonde didn't fully understand. "But, wouldn't that be doing me a favour? Who'd want a demon in them?"

He didn't reply for a moment. "When the beast is taken from the host, the host is killed."

Her eyes widened and she gasped. _That's why they're concerned! If I was one, they'd have to take my life. _"Y-You're a criminal though. What difference does it make to k-kill me?"

"I promised I would keep you safe as you traveled with me. That is why I've made a decision." Itachi turned to her, stopping on the dirt road. She followed his actions. "You're free to go where you please. You no longer need to stay with Kisame or myself."

Sunna blinked. "I-Itachi, I don't know what you mean…"

"As of now, you no longer are accompanying us. I don't want you to travel with me. Our paths end here."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**wow, Taco's a !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**let's beat 'im with a baseball bat 8U**

**suzhi rulz ur p3I**


	14. Chapter 13

**Punch your lights out, Hit the Pavement, That's what I call entertainment!**

**'Causing problems makes ya famous, All this violence makes a statement!**

**New fav Song; Lights Out by MSI. Love those guys!**

**Anyway, new chappie. Won't be another for a while too. I'm making a Chirstmas special though! It'll be from Itachi's POV!! I'm working on it, and when it's done I might put it up on here (seperately) or on DeviantArt . So, keep an eye out for it. I guess if I put it on here and you have me alerted you'll see when I put it up. Anyway, it'll be cute, so yay!**

**Sunna's my OC and so is this story. It's a fanfiction. Did Itachi meet a blonde girl from Konoha? No, he never did (perhaps...? o.O) so yeah...NARUTO'S IS MASHASHI KISHIMOTO'S!!!**

**AND THE BASTARD KILLED ONE OF MY OTHER FAVOURITES. I THOUGHT FOR 3 YEARS HE WOULD BE THE ONLY ONE TO LIVE! WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!??!?!**

**Enjoy :D**

_**Chapter 13**_

"I-Itachi, what do you mean?"

"I do not wish for you to accompany me anymore."

She couldn't wrap her head around it. "Why?"

Like a majority of the time, no emotion was on his face. "It's the safest option for you. You'll be away from Akatsuki, away from harm. If you are a jinchuriki… at least you can have more time for yourself to enjoy."

"But I enjoy being with you and Kisame!" Sunna exclaimed. "I don't know where to go anyway."

He gestured down the pathway. "Another half hour from here and you'll be at a small, quiet town. You might be able to get a job as a waitress or get an apartment."

She shook her head. "With what money? I have nothing."

From under his large Akatsuki sleeve he handed a wallet. "There's enough money here for you to live for a month."

"No, I don't want it." She put her hands up and took a step back. "I don't want to leave."

"You have to."

"No, I don't! Kisame said I'm not a jinchuriki, and if I was, wouldn't I have some idea?" she asked, a painful expression of her features.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Ones with a demon inside them experience great hate in their lives. Perhaps your father… he may have hurt you for other reasons."

Her eyes widened and began to water at the mention of the deceased man. "My dad was an idiot and a drunk! He beat me because he was selfish. Itachi… I'm a normal person!"

"I don't want to take any chances for your safety. If you leave now… it would be for the best."

"I've never lived by myself. It'd be awkward; I'd be scared. I'm only sixteen, and I don't make friends that easily." She said, looking down lightly.

He reassured her with, "You'll be fine. You have a bright personality."

"I haven't had a friend since I was in the academy. I was never allowed to be sociable."

"That doesn't mean you can't be now."

"Don't you get it? You're the closest friend I've ever had! Kisame is too! I never thought there was such a thing as real kindness until I met you." She bit her lip lightly, blushing despite her troubled mind. "Itachi, you're my best friend."

He hesitated lightly. "I care about you, Sunna. That's why it's best if this relationship… was to end."

A pain went through her. It was like being rejected right before she could even ask. "I don't want it too. You saved me, made me promises, endangered me with your criminal record, and now, you're just going to abandon me?"

"I'm helping by leaving you alone now. I had no right to interrupt your life." He calmly stated.

"If you didn't, I would be dead! I don't regret meeting you, Itachi. I know I act like I don't appreciate what you do sometimes, but I'm just not expecting things. I've never had this much fun and joy in my life for as long as I can remember." She tried to reason.

He pointed to the direction of the town. "A new life awaits you there. You can experience joys and a good life."

"What about my training?"

"If you're careful, you might be able to train yourself more. I've taught you enough so you can escape trouble." He answered.

She blinked. It was then when tears fell down her cheeks. "You said… I could honour my mom's wishes… by becoming a shinobi with you…"

A faintly hurt look crossed his features. "I've done what I can."

"Do you know what that's like? It's like telling a child there's no hope to grow up! Please Itachi, let me stay with you!" More tears streamed down her cheeks. "I don't care about you being in a criminal organization. You're my friend, that's all that matters. I… I really like you, Itachi!"

He looked away. "You're my friend as well, Sunna."

"And what if I never find out about my chakra? What if someone else tries to hurt me for it? How will you help me then?" she retorted.

"You'll… have to be careful."

"_Careful_? Even if I'm careful things could happen! Did you ever think about that, Itachi?" She was still crying as her voice grew louder.

"I'm sorry, Sunna. Please, just take it." Again he attempted to hand her the wallet.

Once more she rejected it. "I'm not leaving! And I am _not_ a jinchuriki!"

He took a step closer, now right in front of her. "I won't allow you to get hurt by Akatsuki, or me. Even if you don't have a demon, you can still be hurt. All members of Akatsuki have a bounty on their head, and if you stay with me, you have a risk of being killed."

"Then it's a risk I'm willing to take. I'm happy with you." She gazed up at the taller man sternly, though a few tears stained her face. "I'm not going to go willingly."

"Then I have no choice."

His free hand moved to the back of her head. Before she could question his actions, he held her so she couldn't look away. Their eyes were locked. One moment she was staring into his lovely onyx eyes, the next, they turned into his sharingan. She wasn't sure what he'd do. Sunna made a move to struggle, but he kept her pinned and made sure she couldn't turn away.

As they stared into each other's eyes she felt herself grow incredibly tired. The space around them swirled and churned, her only focus on the dark-haired man before her. The blonde's eyelids grew heavy, and it felt like great effort to keep them open. As they slowly shut she saw Itachi lean into her, right beside her ear.

"Forgive me for this, Sunna."

Pain pressured in her head when she woke up. Though she had never experienced a hangover, she was certain it felt like this. A groan escaped as she held her aching head. It was then that she realized her surroundings. Sunna looked around, bewildered and confused. The conversation from before was recalled. Blue eyes widened as they stared at the clean, new furnishings.

_Oh… my God… He didn't!_ In an instant she was up, speed-walking through the small quarters. Though all she wanted to do was lye down, she had to be sure of where she was. Out of the room she just exited was a small hallway that lead to a bathroom and another door; the final exit.

_He… He didn't…_ She was lightly shaking. Her eyes began to water. A hand was held against the wall as she slowly leaned against it. No one else was in the hotel.

_Itachi… really left me._

Like that the tears began to fall. She clenched her teeth and fists in anger. Her crying proved she was feeling despair at the same time. She shook her head from side to side, as if trying to tell herself it never happened. But she knew the painful truth.

"You… You idiot!" she sniffled to the man who wasn't there. "Couldn't you tell how I felt?"

She fell to the floor, feeling abandoned and shattered. _Why didn't he listen? I-I was telling the truth! I never wanted to leave him and Kisame. They're the best friends, the closest thing to a real family that I've ever had for years._

_And…I wasn't able to tell him what I feel for him. I never found out if he liked me either. God, who am I kidding? Why would he have a crush on me? He probably pushed me away because I was too stupid to treat him better!_

The door to the room began to open, interrupting her thoughts. Sunna widened her eyes, awaiting for the newcomer to walk in. Was it Itachi? Did he _not_ leave her? Or maybe he was coming back, in regret of his actions?

It was now fully open. The excitement vanished from her eyes and she let out a disappointed sigh. In the doorway a young brunette walked in, murmuring annoyance of having to clean. When she saw the other teen sitting on the floor, a face of surprise passed her features.

"Oh my God! You scared me!" she exclaimed. It didn't take her long to realize she was crying. Her hand left the handle of the cleaning cart behind her. She ran to Sunna's side, kneeling to her level.

"Hey, are you okay? Why are you crying?" She inquired with worried eyes. "Look, if it's because the room's a mess, it's because there was a mix-up and this room just got empty today. But I'm cleaning it up now!"

The blonde shook her head, tears still running down her cheeks. "No, no everything's fine."

The shoulder-length haired brunette put a hand on her arm for comfort. "Then what's the matter?"

"He… He left me…" she sniffled, although the girl wouldn't know the male she was referring to.

The other girl opened her mouth and for a moment no sound was made. "Oh, sweetie…" She stroked her arm for reassurance. "Things will get better. He doesn't know what he's missing! You just need a lot of ice cream right now."

"What'll that do? He's gone."

"It's comfort food. Now, just stay right here while I go get some." She began to get up, helping Sunna as well.

"Y-You don't have to…"

"Nonsense! The hotel never uses it anyway. This is an emergency!" she grinned lightly, trying to encourage the idea and to cheer the blonde up.

But for the next two days, nothing seemed to do the trick.

She stayed inside the hotel, never leaving. The same room keeper came by to check on her as much as she could while on her shift. Other than that she was alone. After spending weeks with the two Akatsuki, she forgot what the feeling of loneliness was like. Sunna was bored out of her mind, too upset to go outside; to do anything for that matter. The empty feeling inside wouldn't leave. It was like it was slowly eating her from the inside.

Her mind wouldn't stop thinking about them. Itachi was her closest friend, the first guy she ever had a real crush on and knew him. It wasn't like that one guy at the supermarket. Kisame and her were beginning to form a bond. Both their words and voices stung in her head.

"_You're like the daughter I never had."_

"_You're my friend too, Sunna. I don't want you to travel with me anymore. Forgive me,"_

More years flowed down her puffy cheeks. She sat on the edge of the bed, holding onto the wallet full of money. _Money doesn't buy you happiness. I was happy with you, Itachi! _She squeezed the bundle and sniffled heavier.

_I love you as a friend, but I hate you at the same time! You left me; abandoned me! I know you weren't trying to be selfish, but I didn't want to leave. You made me promises. Did you even tell Kisame? I hope he's yelling at you right now. Maybe he'll come and get me, unlike you._

_There's so many things I want to scream at you. I want to see you so badly, just to talk to you and tell you how I really feel. I don't even care if you don't feel the same, just as long as you know. But how can I? Itachi never told me where they were going next. How can I find him? All I have is memories._

She began to calm down as she remembered the times between them. All the good times, like meeting Kisame for the first time, and when she hit him with a frying pan by accident. Or going shopping with him, and that day they went to the movies. But the bad… when she met him after killing her father. When she had that nightmare when he saved her at the last moment.

Sunna didn't want to remember the few bad things between them. She wanted to concentrate on the good memories, ones that transformed her from miserable into happy. Training to be a shinobi filled her with joy. The hard work was tiring, but even when she was crying it brought a smile to her face.

_His chakra felt… it was warm. If it was physical I would use it as a blanket; it would be so soft and comfortable. I wish I could feel it again. I wish I could see him._

Overcast suddenly shadowed, darkening the room. She turned to the window of the mall town. The blonde slowly got up to walk to the glass. Her crying had stopped but her face remained red and puffy. A hand was placed on the clear material, but only her fingertips touched.

She gazed out, looking at the shadowed town. Clouds covered over the sun, and the small city was shadowed. It wasn't odd for overcast… but Sunna found one thing peculiar. Away from the town, there wasn't overcast. In fact, the clouds were parted and the sun shined as if pointing in that direction. Like over there, though it was far away, she would find what she was looking for.

_Is this a coincidence? Or maybe a sign from God? I've been thinking about Itachi, and on queue this happens, as if leading me to him. Could…this be for real?_

_He's there… I __**know**__ he is._

She got into action. She grabbed her bag full of clothes and took the wallet. She quickly fixed her appearance, so she'd look presentable, and then she departed. The money spent at the hotel was left out, and she knew they'd figure out she had gone.

Out into the streets she ran. Though she steered away from hitting people, it didn't stop them from staring or yelling at her. For once she didn't care about what people thought. All that mattered was to find Itachi. She had another chance like she wished for. She'd use it.

It took a while to eventually get out of the town. She had gotten lost while trying to find the exit, and ended up having to ask for directions. She had just left. Instead of taking a road she ran through the forest. Therefore, no one should see her. The sun also shinned more in the forested area, or so it looked like.

_This has to be someone's work. The overcast hasn't cleared at all! But who could do this? Every time I think of Itachi, especially his chakra, the sun seems to shine even brighter and more direct. He has to be there, wherever __**there**__ is. Whether he likes it or not, I'm coming, and __**staying**__ this time!_

How long had she been bolting through the woods? There was no answer because she didn't know. From the constant running she was growing fatigued every second. She was sweating, panting along with gasping. Yet she was determined to go on. She had to reach him. She _would_ reach him.

And then finally… she saw a figure from a distance in the greenery. Though her breathing was already laboured she held in a small breath. A black cloak with red clouds was their attire. Dark hair could be seen as they slowly walked.

"Itachi!" she called out to him but stopped in her spot.

Abruptly he halted. He was still for a moment before he slowly turned back. His onyx eyes were wide from her sudden appearance.

"Sunna…?" His voice proved he didn't believe it.

She nodded, joy filling her like a fountain. She ran to him, suddenly not tired or caring about her appearance. He stayed where he was, no emotion other than slight shock on his face.

"How… did you know where I was?"

"I just knew. I really did." She was smiling brightly, happy that it had worked out as planned. Remembering the reason for their separation, she frowned. "I told you I wouldn't leave willingly."

"Why are you here?"

"To see you. I still have things to say…" she trailed off, thinking of all the curses she wanted to scream at him. But she couldn't recall what they were… or how she would word it.

"You care enough to come back?" he was calmer now, but still confused and surprised.

"Of course I do."

"Even after… I did that to you?"

She nodded. "I'm still… still angry. But I'm going to tell you the truth."

"Truth?" he echoed, unsure of what she meant.

Another nod. "How I really feel…" Her cheeks began to flush. She wanted to look away to confess, but for some reason, she didn't.

"I like you a lot more than just a friend, Itachi. I-I… have a crush on you. And I know it's stupid, since you're too busy to have a girlfriend, but I want to be there for you. Even if we're just friends I want to help. I-I'm not going to leave. I want to make you happy, and doing so makes me happy. Don't worry about me and… There, I said it!" Sunna was a bright red now. Had she spoken too fast? She was so nervous she couldn't tell. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, doubling at the tiny pause.

How would he react?

"Sunna…"

The blonde looked away. "I know you don't feel the same. I-I knew there'd be a rejection, and I'm okay with it. Really, I understand why-"

He put a painted finger to her lips, silencing her. When she looked at him he was smiling. It wasn't a half-smile, and he wasn't attempting to hide it. It was a real smile, a sign of genuine happiness. She didn't notice when he suddenly moved closer to her.

"You don't need to say anything, Sunna. You also don't need to worry about rejection." His smooth voice lulled.

She blinked, eyes widened. _Does he mean…?_

He gently and slowly embraced her in an intimate hug, holding her even closer. "I feel the same about you."

"R-Really?"

He nodded. "I was too shy to describe our trip to the movies as a date. I wasn't sure how you felt."

"I-Itachi…" she hugged him back, squeezing him lightly in joy. She couldn't think of any other words.

When they pulled back the black-haired man slowly leaned to her face. She pulled up, nervously awaiting the romantic impact. He stopped just a centimeter from her.

"Am I… allowed?"

"Yes,"

With that answer their lips met and the two shut their eyes blissfully.

**Heh, heh, heh...romance xP**

**Hope ya enjoyed!!! I know I did; came out so much better an' really good (heart) see ya all later, keep a lookie out for the Chirstmas Special thing!!!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm a kat! I'm a kittykat! Und I dance dance dance, und I dance dance dance!**

**8D**

**Sorry for the long ait guys, but here's chapter 14 finally! I've been busy, procastinating, and yeah, a bit of writter's block. IT SUCKED. ButI got over it :D **

**Sunna's my character, Itachi's not, random person is, the lasuagna is mine xD**

**THIS IS MINE! please read n enjoy, n please leave a review of your comment.**

_**Chapter 14**_

_I'm so confused… Are we dating? He never said, and I never asked. Should I be doing more? I can't believe we actually kissed… It feels so good, like it's all a dream, but it can't be right?_ She lightly bit her lip as the two walked. They were going to go meet Kisame, and then they'd have to explain everything that happened but… how would they? Sunna would die of a heart attack before being able to decently explain, and Itachi would probably be too vague about it. Sure, it wasn't like Kisame had to know everything about them all the time, but an explanation as to why they would start getting closer would be needed.

_Or will we get close? I've never been in a relationship before… How fast do they go? I want to spend more time with Itachi, and I'm sure he does too. But… I don't know what to do._ Sunna's hand played with the strap of her backpack. _What did I get into?_

Suddenly, her hand was gently held. She blinked before looking down to see it was Itachi holding her. Her eyes trailed up to his face to see him gazing back down at her.

He was smiling fondly. "Even if we face some hardships, I think this will be a nice relationship."

She smiled in relief. In response she held onto his hand tighter. "Yeah, it'll be fun."

She brightly grinned the rest of the way. That was enough of an answer for her. Even Itachi seemed to be in a more joyous mood. He wasn't afraid to show a smile.

It wasn't long when they met up with Kisame. When he saw them approaching, hands intertwined, Sunna could feel a blush spread on her cheeks. What would he say? Would he approve?

The blue-man's jaw wasn't dropped, nor was there a mocking expression on his face. He was actually grinning ear to ear.

"It's about _time_ you two got together!" he exclaimed when they neared him.

The blonde's blush reddened even more. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"You two liked each other for _how_ long? I thought I was going to have to step in and set you up. Looks like you did fine yourself though." He vaguely glanced to Itachi, who lightly turned his face away. "Man, you guys seem so dense when it comes to relationships."

"We're not dense!" Sunna embarrassingly objected. She lowered her head and mumbled, "We're just shy…"

When Itachi spoke, she saw that his cheeks were a light shade of pink. He had his embarrassing moments too. "Sunna will be traveling with us again." Obviously he was trying to get off topic.

"I thought that's why you were going back to that town." Kisame continued to coo at them. "Well, we have some ground to cover to get to our next location. This map makes me confused though."

"Let me look at it," Itachi let go of Sunna's hand to approach his partner who was holding a large folded paper.

The shark-man opened it, pointing to a spot. "It says we have to go here, but I can't tell our location. It's a huge forest with no land markings at all."

The teen peered at their setting, in case she'd notice anything that could help. The only thing she noticed was their group's things leaning against some trees.

_It shouldn't take them long to get their bearings, so I'll just go grab our stuff._ She thought. Sunna went to their bags which were quite a bit away from the other two.

The blonde bent down to pick up Itachi's other bag, when suddenly; she was pulled into nearby bushes. Before she could make a sound in response her mouth was covered by a gloved hand. Her eyes widened as she sat awkwardly on the ground. She could still see Itachi and Kisame discussing about their whereabouts on the forest path. It wasn't either of them behind and holding her now.

She tried to squirm from their tight hold around her body, but with her heavy backpack it was difficult. Her captor noticed this and putting her into a firmer hold, they moved her arms to let them come out of the bag's straps. There was still nothing she could do from her position.

A head leaned down to her ear. "Looks like I caught you, didn't I?" A male voice teasingly said. "What kind of subordinate are you? Or are you just Akatsuki's whore?"

She blinked, realizing who they were. _This guy must be after Akatsuki! That's why I can't escape his hold; he's a shinobi._

He knew she couldn't reply with a hand over her mouth. He merely snickered at her mumbled reply.

"Either way, you have information on these guys, don't you?" he moved his body forward slightly, to motion to the oblivious Akatsuki.

_No, I really don't know anything. I know hardly anything about Akatuki!_ She thought, as if he could hear it.

The mysterious ninja continued. "If you tell me, I'll spare you. I promise not to mention a _thing_ about you to my village."

Sunna shook her head no. Again she tried to speak, louder this time, hoping her friends would hear her. But she was too far away and they had their backs to her.

"Tch, whatever. I can still be let into the Anbu if I bring a worker bee like you to them. Then it'll be _their_ job to get some answers out of you."

Her blue eyes widened again. He didn't work for the Anbu? But he was going to bring her to them. And if he believed she was a subordinate, so would they. They'd torture her for answers she didn't know.

_No, don't do this. I don't know anything!_

She struggled once more, trying to tell him the truth. His hold on her tightened, to the point that it was hurting like a bruise. She winced and ceased at his action.

"You're coming with me, little girl. And you're going to be the one to let me enter the Anbu." The ill-intention in his voice sent a shiver up her spine.

Before she could react he used shinobi strength to leap up into the trees. As soon as he landed on a branch he took off jumping through them, griping onto Sunna so she could partially jump with him, but still be at his control.

As she watched him get away, she realized he could be going so much faster is he used chakra. _B-But then, Itachi and Kisame would notice; they'd sense him. So he's not using his energy so he can slip me away right under their noses!_

She shook her head against his gloved hand to loosen his hold. When he spread his palm to better grip around her, she took the opportunity to snap her mouth on a finger. He yelled, obviously not expecting her small attack. His hand instinctively moved away, giving her enough time.

"Itachi! Kisame! He's taking me away!" She yelled as loud as she could to the lower forest.

"Son of a bitch!" Her captor's strong fist grabbed her jaw. With his free hand he ripped the bottom of his shirt. When she struggled against his grip it only made him more frustrated. Quickly he put the cloth in her mouth and tied it at the back of her head. In response she tried to cough it out, but it didn't quite work.

"Sunna!" Kisame's alarmed voice ran through the air. She couldn't help but feel an inch of relief. At least she was able to make them hear her.

"Crap," the brunette shinobi scowled. His feet took off, using chakra to power his runs. It definitely wasn't smart on his part, they'd be able to sense his energy now, but he was trying to make a fast getaway.

"Had to open your mouth, stupid," he quietly scowled to her. He then started talking to himself. "I can't take on two Akatsuki. There has to be a way to escape."

_Just return me to Kisame and Itachi; they won't hurt you if you do that!_

A branch was heard snapping behind them. Both captor and victim hastily glanced back, seeing nothing there. The feeling of warm chakra was present, though distant.

_That's Itachi! He must be in the trees and Kisame's down below. It shouldn't take them long to reach us, right?_

The brunette made a sudden change of direction, jerking Sunna in the process. When she tried to pull back he only tugged harshly at her arm, causing her to wince. His tightening grip on her wrist was hurting more every second. A bruise was bound to be appearing on her skin.

As they moved through the canopy of trees, leaves and growth hit them. Every branch felt like a whip on her skin, and when she looked at herself, red marks of all sizes covered her. The same was happening to the man before her. Yet why did he continue to run? How could capturing her be so important, when his life was at stake?

When they finally stopped he snapped his head around, checking their setting. All they could see were trees and autumn leaves. Some of the colours fell to the forest floor to join their departed brethren. The young man's hazel eyes met her blue orbs.

"We're going up," he stated, pulling her close. Her body hit his, and a mere second after their contact he was holding her against him and climbing further up the trees. He only went up a few levels before stopping.

Sunna gazed down to see how high they were. At the long distance, a churning feeling was felt inside her stomach. She shut her eyes tightly and looked back up, trying to not think of the height and how much it would hurt to fall.

The would-be Anbu was panting, but he was doing so quietly. He smirked as he looked at his captive.

"Your boyfriend won't be able to save you soon. I'm going to take you back to my authorities." He stated, a vain expression on his face.

The blonde narrowed her eyebrows. _Itachi will get me, just you wait._

He blinked at her reaction. "What, you think he really cares about you? Phf, that bastard's only interested in you for sex. He's the last of his clan; he's got more important things to think about than having a relationship with a sissy."

_Wh-What?_ Her eyes widened at his words. _What is he talking about? Last of… his clan? Itachi would've told me that! He isn't using me for sex! He really likes me, you're wrong!_

She narrowed her brows at him again, but he saw the hesitation, regret and worry in her eyes. He merely scoffed.

"What an idiot you are, thinking a criminal actually cared about you. They just don't want you to leak out information about them."Suddenly his attention returned to their surroundings. The loud crunching of leaves could be heard approaching.

"Seems like they found our location." He mumbled to himself. Then he started making hand signs, rather slowly actually. After a minute of that he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. "They won't know we're even here."

She made a gasp at what she saw next. Her captor suddenly started to vanish; he was turning invisible! Where his body was it suddenly began clearing. She could look through him to the trunk of the tree. It was amazing; she'd never seen anything like it. When she caught a glimpse of her arm, she suddenly realized the same was occurring to her. That was when fear filled inside her. If they were invisible, that meant that Itachi and Kisame wouldn't be able to see them. This man could very well be capable of running off with her.

Her worried gaze looked downwards. She felt nauseous but had to see what was going on. Soon, Kisame rushed into the autumn clearing.

"Itachi!" he called out, looking upwards for his friend. "Any sign of them?"

She noticed Itachi on lower branches coming into Kisame's view. She tried to struggle against her captor's hold, but he griped her harder.

"None. I sensed a chakra here a moment ago, but it's gone now." The young man looked around, scanning for anything that could be a lead.

Kisame agreed. "Yeah, I felt it too. They gotta be around here somewhere; they couldn't have vanished."

"We have to keep looking."

With that Itachi leapt through the lower canopy. Kisame headed a different direction, lugging his sammehadda with him.

Sunna's captor snickered as the two went away. Their disguise fell, revealing their true forms to the empty area.

"That sure took a lot outa me. Time to go." He was smiling, obviously proud of himself.

The blonde began to struggle again. "Noah, I'm nugh gohing!" She attempted to growl. She moved and tried to kick away from him, no longer caring that his fingers were piercing her skin.

He scowled, trying to get a better hold of her. Sunna wouldn't give him a chance and only inched further away.

Thunder started to rumble as they disputed. Through the leaves she could see lightening flash. Where did this sudden weather occur from?

"Quit it! You'll fall and give us away!" he hissed, trying to grab her again.

_Exactly._

She kicked off the tree and into the open air. His brown eyes widened hugely. Everything was in slow motion as she moved away from him in mid-air and he attempted to catch her. Gravity caused her to look down from her view, and her own eyes widened. This was going to hurt. A small scream was let out as she fell.

When she made impact with the ground, she hissed and winced. It took a moment to gather herself. Suddenly, a massive pain was shooting up her right arm. She let out a sharp gasp and curled herself together. With a shaky hand she reached to touch the aching limb. The contact sent even more pain raking in her, and she let out a hiss. Tears began pouring down her cheeks.

_I-I think I broke it… I hope… that was worth it…_

Rain began to pitter as she got up. Why was the weather acting so weird? It had gone from cloudy, to sun to a storm in one day, all in one area. Was something happening?

"Sunna?!"

She blinked and gasped from the call of their voice. Kisame heard! She tried to reply, but the gag around her mouth proved too hard to talk through. Wincing again as she held her arm against her body, to stabilize it. She was away from the shinobi and soon Kisame would be running in to get her.

But fate wasn't so kind.

Before she could begin to walk away, a figure jumped gracefully in front of her. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. The short-haired brunette glared at her.

"Stupid, no good… I'm not letting you get away!" he growled, lunging for her.

Sunna was too close and injured to properly get away. Using chakra he quickly shifted behind her, grabbing her in the process. His hand went to her hurt arm, and a painful cry was let out.

He leaned to her ear, his voice truly angry. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not. I'm not losing! I _am_ valuable!"

"I nevhar saud yu weren't!" she protested, tears falling down. It was pouring now, the rain heavily coming down through the higher trees.

"Let her go."

The two looked in front of them to see Kisame. His sword was unsheathed and pointed to his threat. Small eyes glared at the newcomer, his face scowling. The blue-man was intimidating and frightening at the moment. Chills went up her spine to be caught in the middle of this.

"Hoshigaki Kisame," the ninja spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet an Akatsuki."

"You got guts to mess with Akatsuki alone, kid." The taller man spat. "Hand over the girl and I won't beat you in _too_ hard."

"Ah, no. She's my prisoner." At his statement he griped onto Sunna's hurt arm, earning a painful cry from her. Kisame in return tensed. "Come any closer and I'll kill her."

"We know you won't do that." A voice responded behind them. The would-be Anbu flipped around, bringing Sunna with him to turn. A look of hope passed through her features.

_Itachi!_

"And why wouldn't I?" The now wet brunette challenged.

The shorter man's expression was unfazed. His now red eyes glared however. "You captured her in hopes of interrogating her. A dead captive would not prove too well, now would it?"

This caused even more anger to rise in him. "Shut your trap, _Uchiha_. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't have even noticed me."

"Oh, but we have." Kisame reassured. "We've known someone was tracking us for some time now; the past few days. We were waiting for you to come to us."

At his statement the man stiffened. "Who cares? I have the upper hand now. And I won't go back with nothing." He took a small step backward.

Lightening flashed in the now dark cloudy sky.

"You're nearly out of chakra, and you are against two opponents. I would say _we_ have the upper hand." Itachi stated. "We don't have to fight; we can negotiate this through."

"Why would I talk out things with you? I'm an Inbijiburu. If I capture one of your subordinates, they'll let me into the Black Ops for sure!" He brought out a metal kunai, placing it near Sunna's exposing throat. "You'll let me leave or I'll kill her."

Thunder bellowed, shaking the ground in its wake. The rain continued to pour, the cold water hitting each of their faces.

Kisame chuckled. "So that's how we didn't notice you. You're part of the _Invisible_ clan. And Anbu won't let you in? You're probably too pig-headed for it."

"Shut up!" He shouted, placing the blade even closer to her skin. It gently pierced, causing her to whimper. "I'm leaving, and then they'll allow me in!"

This was too much.

"Leave us alone!" she shouted, jabbing her uninjured elbow into his stomach.

Then suddenly, there was a flash of lightening.

**VOILA! 8D hope ya enjoyed! next chappie comin' up eventually. sorry if there's a lot of typos and stuff X.x**


	16. Chapter 15

**...Yeah, guess who's back?**

**Deidara: OH MY GAWD IT'S YOU! (dramatic point)**

**RK; I know~ x3**

**Sunna: NU! I thought you were gone for ever! I thought no one would traumatize and make my life misrable anymore! Dx MY HAPPINESS IS GONE NOW!**

**RK: GET OVER IT YOU BLONDIE! (smacks Sunna with a foam sword)**

**Itachi: Heh, you hit her with your _sword_ (giggles)**

**RK: PERVERT! (smacks with sword) **

**Anywho! So the other day I was in a mood and felt like reading this. I read through it all, and kinda started missing it. Sure enough I brought it to school the next day, and a friend started reading it and wanted more. So did all my other friends, and I know my loyal fans wanted more too. So... I started writing again xD I should be working on final projects, but I forgot my USB yesturday, and was able to work on all of this to put up. You're all very lucky ;P**

**Please forgive me for not continueing it and saying I wouldn't. I guess I just needed a break. For some reason, I feel like writing again so...here it is xD I'm going to try and do my best with continuing this. **

**I haven't written anything for a long while so it might be rusty. Warning, this is a lotta dialouge. I wouldn't mind some critique on my dialouge, if that's okay. And anything in general would be awesome too. **

**Sorry again. I hoep I can keep writing this. i'm doing summer school again this year, so it might or might not be hard to do. I'll try though! So, please enjoy!**

**I'M LOOKING FOR AN EDITOR! Please contact if interested! It'd be for stuff like grammer, spelling, and maybe even some plot things or where to go with chapters. Please contact me! I'm hoping an editor can help edit my fanfic and get my ass into work on fanfiction!**

_**Chapter 15**_

Twittering of a nearby bird. Rays of sunlight filling the room. This was what awoke her. When the golden beams landed on her, she could feel the warmth from the sun. Her head lightly nudged left and then right, examining her surroundings. It was a plain and simple room, with a chair pulled close to the bed. Nearby a window showed a tree, where a small blue bird was perched, whistling to a tune.

It was calm and relaxing.

_How… did I get here?_

Beside her nightstand there was a tray of food, a simple breakfast meal. The sudden feeling of hunger growled. She got up, being gentle when a twinge of pain struck in her arm. That was when she noticed the sling her limb was in. She blinked, remembering how her arm got injured. It didn't hurt as much as it did before. The sling seemed to really help.

It was tricky to grab the tray, but eventually she got it and placed it on her lap. She nibbled at the meal as she recalled her memories.

_Her jaw dropped when she saw the lightening strike the shinobi right in front of her. His scream punctured her ears. She saw his mortified face from the electricity. In a moment it was gone but it seemed like forever when it happened._

_His body soon fell forward, a few inches away from her muddy feet. The rain continued to pour, drenching and mixing with her tears. She stared at the body, unable to move or do anything. She just stood, paralyzed._

"_Sunna…" A monotone voice said behind her. Her hands started shaking. Memories of the night when she committed her first crime ran through her head. Her father's distorted face, his scowl, his rage; it all washed through her mind in an instant. It left her traumatized. _

_So did this._

_She snapped her head behind her. Itachi stood in front of her, almost reaching out._

"_Don't come near me!" She screamed, holding her good arm out._

"_Sunna, it's alright…"_

"_No!" She shrieked again. Rain and tears poured down her red face. "Everything I touch dies! Don't come near me!"_

"_That isn't true." A rough voice replied. Kisame stood beside her now, also trying to calm her down. "It's okay, Sunna."_

"_No, no it isn't! Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me! I don't want to hurt anyone!" She was shaking uncontrollably now. Her head rocked from side to side. She whimpered, "Don't come near me… Don't touch me…" _

_In an instant her energy was washed out of her. Exhaustion replaced it. She blinked and wavered on the spot, trying to keep herself standing. She suddenly fell forward, no longer having the strength to keep herself up. After that, everything went black._

Sunna bit her inner lip. She had been centimeters from her death. The chance of someone getting struck by lightning was very slim, wasn't it? So how did that happen? More importantly, why did she have to witness it? Who wanted to watch someone die right before their eyes? It had happened twice now.

A pain emerged in her chest. It was a mixture of physical and mental. She was feeling better now… but the disturbed feeling was still there.

Then the door opened. Slowly her head lifted to see Itachi in the doorway. He looked at her with his usual expression, but she could see the hurt in his eyes. He walked over to where she laid and stood by her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Sunna's eyes flickered away for a moment. She felt embarrassment for her reaction the day before. "Uhm, I-I'm feeling… better…." She whispered faintly.

He gave a light nod. "That's good."

Then there was more silence. An uncomfortable aura hung thickly in the air. Nervous butterflies fluttered in her stomach. What should she say? What _could_ she say?

"Where… are we?"

"A hideout. Akatsuki has private locations nearly everywhere. Kisame and I thought it would be best to stay here for some time, considering the circumstances."

Again it was quiet.

"I'm sorry," Sunna hung her head and began to cry. "I-If I had been more c-careful, this wouldn't have h-happened. I-It's my fault…"

"Nothing is your fault, Sunna." Itachi quietly comforted. "We should have been cautious ourselves."

"But I feel like such an idiot." She turned back to him. "I feel like you'll have to babysit me, a-and that I'm just going to be a burden."

"You won't be." He stated. "I'm sure of that. You have suffered some traumatic events – more than enough for one person. All you need is some time to recover."

The blonde wiped some of her tears off of the back of her hands. "S-So that's why we're here?"

Itachi gave a light smile and nodded. "We also needed a safe place to give you medical treatment." He lightly gestured to her slung arm. "How is it?"

She glanced at her limb. "It feels better than before. But it still hurts."

"We'll try to have someone look at it. Akatsuki has many allies, and some are skilled medical nins." He explained.

"What about my training?"

"Seeing as you're injured, we'll have to take a break from most of it." She started to frown but he added, "The medical shinobi may be able to fully heal your arm."

She smiled again. "So you will continue to train me?"

This was when he pulled a nearby chair close and sat in it. "There are some things we must discuss."

"Like what?"

"It's about what happened…" There was a pause as she frowned again. Itachi looked her in the eyes. "Should we leave this for another time?"

"No," She bit her lip lightly. "I-I can handle talking about it."

He gently took her hand. A blush filled her cheeks.

"If you would like me to stop, just say so." He instructed. She gave a nod, giving him permission to continue.

He took her gesture. "During what occurred yesterday, we noticed something peculiar. You were emitting a lot of chakra before that man died."

Sunna blinked, surprised. "B-But I didn't do anything. I don't even know how to _use_ chakra."

"That was what we found odd. However, after some time we believe we found a link. Kisame and I think we have found what your kekkei genkai is."

"I thought you said I didn't have one…"

"I said it was unlikely you would." He corrected. "We noticed that the weather yesterday was completely obscure. It went from sunny to cloudy to a large thunderstorm. After you passed out the weather went back to normal, as if nothing happened."

The teen began to clutch his hand tighter. "Wh-What does that mean?"

His eye contact with her didn't waver at all. "I think it's possible that you have the natural ability to control the climate."

"Wh-What?"

"It may be stereotypical, but think of it this way." He began. "When we met each other again, you seemed joyful to know we would be together."

At this she blushed more, but faintly smiled.

"However, when you were kidnapped you became frightened and stressed; anyone in your situation would have been. When you were content there was blissful weather. However, as soon as the kidnapping happened, it started changing into a thunderstorm almost instantly."

"So… I change the weather according to my moods?" He nodded at her assumption. "But I didn't mean to…"

He gave a light shrug. "I'd consider it to be something natural; a body's instinctive defense."

"Defense?" she echoed. She was quiet as she thought. The ninja had kidnapped, insulted, and threatened her. He had offended Itachi and Kisame, and was a jerk in total. It made sense that if her body had emitted chakra to create a storm he'd have been the one to get hurt by it. As much as it was wrong and horrifying to witness… he had it coming by his actions. And it only seemed like he wanted to join the ANBU.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked, concerned at her lack of speech.

A small smile curved on her lips. "I'm fine, I'm actually really happy."

One of his fine black eyebrows narrowed while the other rose up.

She nodded and grinned. "I have something special to show off to you now!"

He smiled as well. "That could be one way to put it."

The smiled faded slightly. "Do… Do jinchuriki have abilities like this?"

He gave a light sigh, almost as if in relief. "As far as I know, a jinchurki wouldn't possess an ability like this."

"Then we don't have to worry about anything like that." She smiled once more. Again it faded when he didn't seem as enthusiastic. "What's wrong?"

He glimpsed away for a moment. "Kisame and I were discussing this earlier. We feel it's best to find a way to 'tame' and use your skill at an advantage. So if for example an event like yesterday occurs, you can have the upper hand of knowing how to use your ability to save yourself. However, neither of us have such experience with a kekkei genkai like yours."

"I could train myself… I-It might be easier said than done, but we could try." She suggested.

"That could be possible, but receiving training from someone with such experience is more reliable. As it just so happens, we know someone who does." He informed.

She straightened up, more eager at this news. "Who is it?"

"The leader of our organization."

The excitement faded instantly. "I don't want to go."

He pressed, "He has a similar ability, and training from him would be very successful."

"He's a leader of a group of criminals, Itachi. I know you and Kisame are nice, but what if he's like Deidara? I'm really uncomfortable around him, and your Leader could be worse. I don't want to go."

He lightly patted her hand. "I know it's rash, but we can talk more later. We have yet to suggest the idea to him."

They sat in more stillness for a few minutes. He gently stroked her hand with his thumb. She shyly returned the action, though uncomfortable with their previous discussion.

His dark-eyed gaze was fixated on the pale floor. "This is some of the trouble criminals get into. Are you sure… you want to stay?"

Sunna gave a curt, sure nod. "I'm not leaving."

"You got hurt-"

"I don't care." She interrupted. "I said I'd support you Itachi. I don't want to go back on my word, and I won't. This was just one time, and you've already warned me. I just… I just have to get better at taking care of myself. And you. I'll help you when you need it. With some more training, I'll be able to do just that."

He glimpsed into her blue eyes and gave a small nod. "For now, however…" He leaned closer to her, brushing some of her blonde bangs out of her face with his free hand.

"I'll take care of you."

His lips pressed against hers, and a red flash washed over her face immediately. She wasn't petrified for long. She closed her eyes and responded back by continuing the kiss. Itachi's hand gently graced against her face, sending tingles through her skin.

When they parted, they were smiling at each other.

"Are you sure I can let you cook?" She nervously teased. "It won't all be frozen food?"

The dark-haired man smirked. "I'll come up with something."

**I wrote most of the intro like...months ago so... that migth explain the sudden difference of writing if it's there at all xD Not much description in this... but not much is happening xD; Please give some kind of critique! I know all others ask for one, but I wouldn't midn some info on my writting. Thanks again! I'll do my best to come up with another chappie sometime soon. Still don't know how long this fanfic will be**

**OH! I'M LOOKING FOR AN EDITOR TO GET MY ASS INTO WORK! Please contact if interested!**


	17. Chapter 16

**FINALLY! I DID IT! YESH!**

**God this chapter took me so friggin' long to do Dx**

**THIS IS LIKE 4000 WORDS PEOPLE. BE HAPPY!**

**Anywho! sorry this took a while. I constantly had writer's block during this. Plus school's ending and all that jazz. I have an exam tomorrow. it's like, nearly 1 in the morning. THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU PEOPLE!**

**Itachi: YOU wouldn't let yourself sleep until you were done this.**

**Sunna: And you're yelling at them? that's mean RK...**

**RK: SILENCE! DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**So yeah. I'll try my hardest to put chapters up when I can. I'm gunna be busy this summer, but I'm going to try my hardest. I wanna get finished this damnit! :P**

**thank you for all your support people! The comments have been nice, I'm glad you're all happy I'm back. Sorry again for the horribly long break. But I needed it! xD**

**This chapter's funny to me with how everything flows. I have lots of trouble writing in this perspective. Like, explaining what's been going on for some time and all that. So, please give me your opinion, and if ya have any advice, that'd be awesome!**

**AYAXDEI-DEI-SAMA ! (dramatic point) I REQUEST FOR YOU TO CONTACT ME PLEASE! I READ YOUR REVIEW AND SCREAMED FOR TEN MINUTES! PLEASE CONTACT ME!**

**Anywho...what else...guess all I got left to say is enjoy. it was interesting writing this chapter and wouldn't mind some descriptive feedback. thanks!**

**Sunna's my character. this is my writing and fanfiction idea. Itachi isn't mine, and the world of naruto isn't mine either. But the cake is a lie. Damn...I'm hungry D8**

**One more thing! I would love to get peoples' opinion on this. I'm debating whether to turn some fanfiction ideas into fancomics to sell at conventions and stuff in the future (Probably a few years from now if I did it) and I was wondering, considering the fact I'm not comfortable with my drawing style half of the time and don't think I can make a whole volume of a comic, would you pick up a fanfiction with an anime cover? So for example, if it were this one, would you see Uchiha Itachi on the cover with a blonde girl and think you'd want to read this and pay for it? I would LOVE to get your opinion of this, because selling stuff at conventions is something I'd love to do. So please, it'd really help me out if I got all of your opinions if whether you'd buy a fanfiction book or not, or if you'd only buy it if it was in manga-form.**

**Thank you! Now on to the chappie!**

_**Chapter 16**_

Having a broken arm was an inconvenience. It hurt to do certain movements and it obviously wasn't the same. The medic-nin that Itachi and Kisame had summoned came and healed most of the damage, but it was still delicate. Too hard of a hit against something could cause another break. The shinobi doctor said that it could take a few weeks to fully heal. In turn Sunna kept it in a sling to minimize her movements and ensure her arm was safe.

The two Akatsuki stayed with her at the hideout. They still had duties in their criminal organization, but they took turns watching their base and doing missions. Every few days they'd switch roles so Sunna was never alone. They wanted to make sure she'd be alright if anyone else, Akatsuki or not, came by. Besides, Sunna wasn't in the best position to defend herself successfully.

It was good to have personal time with each man. Sunna got to have more conversations with Kisame and get to know him better. Their bond was strengthening. She was certain they were long-lost family that were separated for sixteen years. The teen found they had similarities in genre preferences of books and had similar opinions, and in all they got along great.

During their time together Kisame would tell her stories of when he was a Swordsman of the Mist. These were the days before he joined Akatsuki. She eagerly listened to him, loving the suspense and adventure in each story. The blue man seemed to notice points in his tales that she didn't mind much, such as the more violent or gory parts, so he usually left those bits out or didn't detail on them as much.

When she was left alone with Itachi she got closer to him as well. They never did anything extreme, seeing as they had only been officially dating for a small amount of time. No, nothing much had changed between their relationship, other than cuddling on the couch or exchanging a kiss when it was the right moment. It was awkward to do couple-like things in front of Kisame since both of them were shy. So having a day or so of just Itachi and Sunna together made them happy.

With each Akatsuki member she'd enjoy their time together. She'd spend countless hours just talking with them. They'd go for strolls in the surrounding woods or stay inside and sit over some tea. They'd talk about the simplest of things or discuss their viewpoints of certain aspects of their world. She found that Kisame was heavily interested in politics and continuously judged political leaders' actions. Itachi on the other hand steered far away from the subject. He was more of the arty type of person, but not as obsessed as Deidara or Sasori. His hobbies consisted of looking at art, finding the meaning and purpose of certain works, like the true lyrics of a song or the reason behind a sculpture. Sunna could relate to both. She was finding ways of expressing and looking deeper into herself with her two companions.

It was all a great way of relaxing from constant traveling. Her body was thankful for the rest. However, memories of the event that had happened still haunted her. Sunna was glad to know of this new skill she had. But whether she was conscious of it or not; she had killed a man with her ability. Even if it wasn't intentional and under certain circumstances, she felt guilty of the crime. It reminded her of what she did to her father. She was content with her two friends, but she couldn't wash away the memories. Both of them encouraged her to let go of the past, especially Itachi. But she couldn't. It wasn't as easy as they made it sound. Some nights she spent crying from the stress.

Once when she was with Kisame, just discussing and laughing about a comedic book they had been reading together, she suddenly burst into tears. Kisame had nervously held her close, seeming unsure of exactly what to do. She had sobbed into him, ranting about everything. She hadn't remembered what she said, but her father figure stayed with her. He comforted her as best as he could, agreeing with her and speaking words of comfort. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back, soothing her.

After a long while he pulled the still sniffling blonde away. With one of his sharp-toothed smiles he said, "Come on; let's get you some ice cream".

She didn't spend any more nights crying to herself. If she was feeling depressed late at night she would tip-toe into Kisame's room. He'd open the door when she quietly knocked. Though he was half-asleep he would cheekily smile, welcoming her in. He'd comfort her as she'd talk about how she was feeling, and why, and though it was late and he had a mission the next morning, he'd listen.

Of course she would have never done such a thing without his permission. He had freely said to her that she should talk to him, no matter when it was, if she was feeling horrible. She had taken the invitation, truly happy to be offered such a gracious gift. It made everything easier.

All her life she wanted such a relationship with a parent. Her mother couldn't be there, and her father in fact was the one who made it worse with the constant beatings and blame. But now she had Kisame who actually cared for her. Eventually, she didn't need to crawl to him for comfort. She was getting over it, getting stronger.

Itachi had been just as supportive. He told her the same; that whenever she needed him he'd be there. He gave suggestions to keep her mind off the negatives of the past while and spent as much time as he could with her.

Sunna loved curling up in his arms when watching the television in the hideout. The film they were watching now was getting to be a bore however. Scratch that; it had been going nowhere for quite some time now. The two sat on the navy-blue couch, Itachi holding an arm around her and she was leaning into his side, her head gently lying on his shoulder. It was in the evening, and her arm was in no sling. It was during this time of the day that she gave it a break. And besides, it wasn't like they were doing anything right now. She was feeling much better lately, both mentally and physically.

His girlfriend wrapped an arm around his waist and sighed. "Do you wanna do something else?" She suggested, no longer interested in watching television.

The black-haired man smirked. "I have an idea…"

She turned her head to him and they kissed. They each adjusted their positions as the action began to get more intense. Sunna could feel Itachi lick her lips as they were kissing. He was gentle and slow, understanding this was something new. In response she opened her mouth rather timidly to his request. As their tongues acted together things began to heat up.

His hands trailed up and down her sides, sending tingles throughout her. She returned the actions. While doing so she moved a hand behind his head to have a better hold as they continued.

Slowly Itachi leaned back into the armrest of the couch. Sunna leaned into him, now having a position a top of him. A hand slithered into her yellow hair, and she held his face as the passionate kiss progressed. Their eyes were blissfully shut as they held each other. It was the most romantic, feel-good sensation she had ever felt. The wet feeling of their tongues intertwining was amazing. Each touch of his hands sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. It was perfect…

…Until someone opened the door to the room.

"I can't _believe_ the mission they sent me on!" A gruff voice proclaimed from the doorway. Kisame walked in, massaging his head with his eyes closed. "It was the most pointless thing in the world. I mean seriously-"

He cut himself off when he saw the position they were in. Sunna and Itachi had stopped kissing but lay in their pose, eyes widened like a deer caught by a hunter. An awkward aura clung heavily in the room.

The tall blue man cleared his throat.

Sunna nervously adjusted herself back to sitting on the couch.

Itachi shifted sheepishly.

"Well," The standing one mumbled. He gestured a hand to behind him where the door was. "I'm going out… for dinner… so… I'll see you two later."

He practically ran out of the room, leaving the couple alone again.

They didn't just make out when they were together. No, they had conversations just between the two of them. Sunna learned a lot about Itachi, like some of his experiences when he was living in Konoha. She told him more about her past, and often they discussed shinobi topics.

However, Sunna had other things she wanted to discuss. Like what that would-be Anbu had said about Itachi. He claimed that her boyfriend was the last of his clan; the Uchiha. Why was this? He never said anything of the sort to her, the most revealing thing being he was an orphan.

She didn't really care about the heavy details, such as the fact that if he was the last he'd most likely had plans to revive his clan. She knew they wouldn't be doing things like that, and knew she wouldn't let him talk her into it. Not like he would anyway. But jealousy clawed at the edge of her mind. Did that mean he'd get more girlfriends to have more kids? What if he forgot about her? Or what if he was just using her, faking his emotions? She was sure he wasn't, but what if?

One day she did bring it up. When she asked he was silent for some time.

"How did you find this out?" No emotion could be heard in his voice. She was used to picking up hints of emotion in his tone, but nothing could be felt in his words.

She could tell this was getting uncomfortable. "That shinobi… he… he said you were the last of your clan."

Faintly she heard him inhale. He wasn't sure how to reply.

"The state of my family… doesn't concern you." He bluntly stated like he once had.

The blonde was taken aback. "I-I was just wondering if there is something I should know, Itachi."

"There's nothing you need to know." He quickly replied, almost harshly. He saw her hurt face and calmed himself. "My past doesn't fully concern you. We should be living in the present, unconcerned with what happened. We need to enjoy it while it lasts."

The taller male held her. His forehead rested on her shoulder as he held her hands gently. "Can I enjoy this time with you?" He whispered.

Somehow she knew there was more meaning to his words. There was a reason he acted cold to her at the subject of his family and their whereabouts. But if it made him happier, if it eased this unknown pain, she could leave it. It was important and she knew it, but he'd tell her on his own. She'd just have to wait.

So in response she clutched his hands and nodded. "Okay,"

Though they discussed training they never actually did any. Itachi believed she was in no position to, despite the fact that she was getting bored with doing practically nothing every day. Sunna argued that she was fully capable of picking up their last training session which was chakra control. She wanted to continue practicing her life energy so she could eventually gather it without the use of a hand sign. Her goal was to best her kekki genkai so she could use it as an advantage in battle if she had to.

No longer did she want to depend on others. She wouldn't be a bother to Itachi and Kisame anymore. She'd learn how to do things her own. And Itachi was going to accept this whether he liked it or not.

Eventually she was able to persuade him. Kisame and him offered to help her with her training, but she stated she'd do it by herself. Besides, it gave her and them time to be by themselves. Everyone needed their own private time.

Luckily for Sunna she naturally channeled chakra to change the weather according to how she felt. This is why it had been easier for her to summon her chakra; her body was already used to it. Now it only had to get adjusted to her willing her energy to move, and get used to the larger amounts she would summon. As she got better at channeling her chakra she intensified her training. She'd practice gathering it to certain points of her body, such as her hands and feet. This was easier said than done, but Kisame and Itachi had helped her out.

After a while of this training, she felt confident to try and alter the weather willingly. Seeing as Itachi and Kisame were busy on a mission together, she had the whole facility to herself. She didn't tell them she was going to do this training today, but Itachi would have frowned at it anyway.

Ever since the incident he had been acting more protective. At first she didn't mind the extra attention, but after a while it got old. Channeling chakra wouldn't kill her or injure her arm any more than it was. Why was it so hard for him to see that?

To see the results of her ability it was best to go outside. She went into the forested area, but made sure not to go too far away from the building. It was a calm day; neutral weather. The sun shown and white puffy clouds filled the sky. As Sunna gazed into the sky she pondered if she was controlling it now.

The young blonde let out a breath. She was smiling, looking forward for her self-training. She could do this. She'd show Itachi and Kisame how skilled she could be.

"Alright, let's do this." She spoke to herself as she took a seat on a log. "If what I feel affects the weather, then thinking of certain things should work; as long as I feel something about them. So therefore it has to be something big, something strong." At least, that's how Itachi explained it. And he was usually right.

Thinking of something joyful would apparently make the weather bright and sunny. Seeing as it was basically that already, she decided to try and make it rain first. Though she didn't want to think heavily on sadder things, she'd do it for the sake of her training.

Before she started she hit the start button on a stop watch. Then she shut her eyes. Immediately Sunna started to think of more depressing moments of her life.

The news of her mother's death…

Explaining to her teachers that the bruises were from playing…

The fact that she never had any friends for years…

She concentrated on each memory for as long as she could. She tried to think and feel as much emotion as possible. The more she remembered, the more she's feel.

A cold wet flick on her nose caused her to shudder for a moment. When more of the same feeling occurred she opened her eyes. It was spitting; starting to rain. The clouds above had turned into a darker colour. A light smile pressed on her watering features. Itachi was right. It had worked.

She checked her watch. It had taken longer than she thought to change the climate. Then again, it was better than not conjuring up anything at all. She was determined she could do better. In a push of a button the record was gone and she begun again.

Now she wanted to see if their other theories were correct. She imagined her happy memories.

Having fun with her family in Konoha's parks…

Going to the academy for the first time…

Feeling her mother's kisses against her skin…

Shopping with Itachi…

Story-telling with Kisame…

The list went on.

The teen smiled, happy to know she had more cheerful memories than bad. A few months ago, it would have been completely vice versa.

Continuously she opened her eyes to see how she was doing. After the rain had stopped it was hard to tell. Though it had stopped the clouds remained. This was probably why it took longer to cause the better weather, since she kept distracting herself to see what it was like. Again she frowned at the time it took to fully switch.

_I can do better_.

A headache began to occur in her. She rubbed it off, trying to focus on her training. But her body began to feel weak, drained almost. This was unusual seeing as she was sitting down. But she shrugged it off. It was new practice and her body had adjusted to it before, so it could again. That was probably all it was. Her body must've just been getting used to the change. She'd continue.

Next was to see the result of anger. It seemed a raging storm would make sense, but what it the rain clouds had just cleared up? Would a storm still brew?

She'd have to see.

The stop-watch was cleared of its time and set again. Things that irritated her were recalled in her mind.

Her drunk of a father…

The way she was blamed for everything by him and beaten for it…

The way Itachi left her, without letting her decide…

The way he couldn't seem to understand currently that she could be independent…

A rising fiery feeling crept throughout her as she thought. She lightly scowled, but tried to be mature. She wasn't trying to take out her anger or get fired up about it, she was just training.

Thunder roared. This was what brought her back. It had begun to pour rain and dark clouds filled the sky. A quick glance to the time showed it had taken some time for this to formulate as well. She must've been in deep thought to have not noticed.

The loud crackles of the storm didn't help her now pounding head. She held a hand to her temple, attempting to rub away the pain. Weakness struck through her, only worse now.

_That's enough for today._ She concluded, groaning slightly. _It's like I'm dehydrated… I felt fine this morning…_

Sunna walked back in the pouring rain to the hideout. Exhaustion crept with her as she traveled. The weather had calmed a bit but still trickled water. She tried to figure out why she was feeling so sick, but couldn't think of anything. As soon as she got back she immediately lay on the couch for a nap.

The aroma of food brought her back hours later. In a half-asleep lazy way she turned to look around. Seeing outside the window revealed that it was in the evening now. She was feeling better, but still felt an ache in her skull. Her palm rubbed her face, as if wiping away the tiredness. She brought her hand into her hair, combing it back with her fingers. Then she rubbed her lower head and neck as she sat up.

Curiosity of the delicious scent she smelled forced her to walk in the direction of the kitchen. There she saw Itachi and Kisame working away in the kitchen, Akatsuki cloaks off and their casual wear on. Itachi was cutting some potatoes into thinner slices and his partner was mashing and forming meaty dough in his hands.

"Hi," she spoke. By her quiet tone it was easy to tell she had just woken up.

The shark-man grinned from behind a counter. "Morning sunshine! You feeling okay?"

She nodded, closing her eyes lightly. The room was too bright. "I'm just really tired…"

"Did you do more training?" Itachi asked as he nimbly cut the vegetables.

"Yeah, I was seeing how I could control the weather." She explained, leaning into the doorway.

Both of them perked up. "You were? For how long?"

"A while…" She rubbed her face again. Eyeliner rubbed onto her fingers. Conversing with them was waking her more though. "I didn't do it as fast as I wanted to. It took a long time for it to change each time."

"Are you feeling dehydrated?" her boyfriend asked. Already he was pouring water into a glass.

Again she nodded. "How'd you know?"

"It's a side effect of using too much chakra. It happens especially when one isn't used to doing it so much." Kisame defined as Itachi handed her the glass. He began to place a tray of meat patties in the oven. "If you're not careful, you can actually pass out from too much use."

She took a sip from her cup. "That explains why I slept as soon as I got back in…"

Itachi seemed to frown as he continued his work. "One of us should have been supervising."

Sunna pouted. "I'm not a baby, Itachi." She lightly sneered.

Kisame's eyes got a little wider. His partner looked back to her as a staring contest between them begun.

"Chakra is your life energy. If too much of it is used you can die." He stated.

"So I learned from this. I just need to get better at channeling my energy." She replied.

"Then one of us should help you do so."

"I can do this by myself. You don't have to be so over-protective."

"Pardon?"

"You won't let me do anything right now. My arm's not broken, it's just healing up some more. It's practically fine anyway."

"You needed rest, Sunna. I was trying to make sure you got it."

"Well," Kisame butted in before she could make another comment. He was smiling but the two could tell it was forced. "If that's the case, then maybe we should be hitting the road soon. If Sunna's all fine, and we're cool with it, we should leave. We have some other places to get to for Akatsuki business. How does that sound?"

An awkwardness lurked in the air but the teens nodded. Kisame was the adult between the three of them, and what he said ruled in some scenarios.

"Good."

They continued cooking as Sunna stood in the doorway, gazing into her water. She felt guilty for snapping just now. It was bound to happen, but she should've been nicer about it.

"I'm sorry, Itachi."

"I am too."

She glimpsed back up at him. "Do you understand how I feel now?"

The dark haired man nodded. "Please forgive me for how I've been acting."

"It's okay," she lightly smiled, glad that their argument was said and done.

"Aw," Kisame was grinning. The two looked to him. He was pretending to rub a tear from his eye.

"You two are such good kids."

"What was that Kisame?" Itachi spoke up, clutching the knife he held a little tighter.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Sunna giggled. Itachi wasn't being serious, he was just joking around. Sometimes she felt like they were really a family. It was great.

"Oh, speaking about training," She looked to Kisame who had spoke. "We talked to our leader about you."

She blinked blue eyes. "You did? What did he say?"

"He was interested…" Itachi blankly said as he prepared a metallic tray for the veggies he had been cutting.

Kisame sighed lightly at Sunna's raised eyebrow. Itachi wasn't being very specific. "To be blunt, he said he didn't have the time to fret over a subordinate that wasn't his. But he was interested. He said it's an unusual ability that even he doesn't fully have."

She felt happy to know she wouldn't be doing training with him. He didn't seem like a friendly person. Even more joy filled her at realizing she could be more independent.

"Alright," she responded. "I don't mind doing it on my own. I'm actually happier that way."

"That's good. We weren't sure how you'd react." The blue man opened the oven to watch their dinner. He took the tray of sliced potatoes from Itachi and placed it in with the rest of their food.

"So we'll look into that ability of yours when we can, okay?" He asked her. "In the meantime, we'll help you."

"If you want it." Itachi corrected, smiling faintly to Sunna. He did understand how she felt.

She grinned. "It sounds like a plan."

**BLAH I DUN'T LIKE THE ENDING OF THIS**

**Oh well :L**

**So, the arguement that happens here... I'm not trying to say that they have a bad relationship. I've actually looked at the original version and seen a huge difference of opinion of what a relationship should be. back then I thought it should be more physical, now I believe it should be more intimate emotion-wise. I thought that there couldn't be fighting in a relationship for it to be perfect and healthy. Now I believe a feud is fine, as long as it's not anything huge and really really bad (Well, as long as it's not continunous). So that's my opinion of how a relationship should be, so that's how I write it. **

**So yes, there will be times were Itachi and Sunna don't have the same viewpoint of stuff. they're not meant to show that they're in a negative relationship, but if anyone sees it this way, please, review and tell me how you feel. I wasn't even too sure about putting the arguement in this. So I wouldn't mind knowing so I can edit this and know what people think of in the future.**

**thanks! I'll update when I can. It should be easier to write than this was (kicks chapter 16)**

**Love ya all! Please leave me some critique and an opinion to my earlier question!**


End file.
